One Wing Bird
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: Miyanaga Maname, what's so special about her? For all I know, she has far too many talents and relatives that I can't even count how many! When Maname enters Seishun Gakuen, she catches en eyes of our Prince of Tennis. Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The girl who loves sports

Chapter 1: Just a girl who loves sports…

_Pulling down my baseball cap, I let out a deep sigh. Glancing side to side, I gave a nod._

_Walking out, I walked calmly as bit of my black bangs glowed in the sunlight. The hair sticking out brushed against the back of my neck. Pulling up the strap of my sports bag on my shoulder, I sighed,_

_"Geez, so tiring…"_

_It was a warm, spring day and I was running around town in black sports jacket over a simple white t-shirt, a dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers with black baseball cap._

_Looking down at my wristwatch, I nodded again. "I'll probably make it," Looking up, I headed down the road. Walking down in to the train station, I made jumped in to the train just as the doors were closing. I dropped on to one knee as the doors closed. "Whoa," I looked down at my right knee and sighed. Slowly getting up, I tapped my sneaker on the ground, "Still gives in, huh?" Pulling up my bag, I walked to an empty seat. I took a glance around and saw only two people on besides me. They both seemed to be the same age as me. Pulling my cap down a bit, I closed my green eyes and relaxed._

_"Geez, you don't even know your own grip?" An annoying voice laughed. Opening my eyes, I yawned and turned to a group of high schooler, "If you want to do a top spin, you have to use a western grip," One of them took out their racket, "You hold the racket like this as if you're shaking hands with someone," Then he started swinging his racket almost hitting a girl in the face. I sighed and pulled my cap forward,_

_"Idiots," I muttered, "Hey."_

_"You guys are loud," my voice synchronized with another. The high schoolers looked at a kid and I. Suddenly, the train shook causing the idiot to drop his racket. I sighed and smirked lightly._

_"heh, I can't believe I got told off by elementary kids," he said as he went to grab his racket,_

_"Bingo," the kid spoke. "Taking the racket as if you're picking it up is the correct Western Grip,"_

_"What?"_

_"And the grip you hold the racket like a handshake is the Eastern Grip." The boy smirked, "There are some people who mix those two up," The train halted and the boy got out of his seat and walked to the doors,_

_"Hey, you!"_

_The boy just ignored them and walked off. Giving a smirk, I got up and walked out from the other door._

_"Okay, let's go see this." Walking out to the north exit of the station, I walked to the Kakinokizaki Tennis court. The front of my cap covering my emerald green eyes, I made my way to the court._

_I wasn't here to compete in the competition going on. I was just roaming around on a normal day of spring break. My mother was out today with work and I was left alone. Normally, I would be at the park near my house with my dog, but, she followed after my mother leaving me alone today._

_And now, I'm standing in a tennis court with a small sports bag. My brown bags wavered as a light wind blew around me. Pulling my hat down, I took a deep breath in. "Okay,"_

_"Hey, you there," I turned to the owner of the voice, "You're Yagami Masaru, right?" Fully turning my body towards the guy, I smirked._

_"So?"_

* * *

_**Blue tears drop from the blue sky.**_

* * *

After brushing my long dark blonde hair, I clipped on the long clip to hold in my bangs. I looked at myself in the mirror and gave a strong nod. Hair set, uniform on, wristband on my left arm, bag ready.

"Okay," Grabbing my school bag, I headed downstairs to head out. Stopping at the first door near the front entrance, I knocked on the door, "I'm heading out now." I told the person inside, "Breakfast is on the table, make sure you eat, Itekimasu,"

Walking out the doors, I looked up to see the sun was up. It was a new spring, the cherry blossoms in full bloom, the warm gentle wind was all around. Stretching my arms, I took in the new spring breeze.

* * *

_**From the clear sky, blue tears scatter the grounds,**_

* * *

"Ooooo~I! Mana!" A high voice called out. Looking ahead, I saw my two friends waiting for me, "Guten Morgen, Blue Rose Princess!" Haruna greeted. I gave her a strange look,

"A new nickname?"

"Bingo! Correct!"

Miki lightly laughed at Haruna's enthusiasm,

Miki turned to me and smiled, "Good Morning, Maname-chan," She greeted properly.

"Morning, Miki." I returned with a smile. "Okay, let's go," We all started heading down the road to our new school. Seishun Academy.

As we walked past the front gates we looked around the opening clubs outside. My sapphire eyes just roamed around as Haruna was jumping around the place,

"Which club should I join?" She squealed,

"I wonder if there is a cooking club?"

"Which one are you going to join, Mana?"

"None,"

The two looked at me in shock,

"Eh? Why? You're good at sports!" Haruna exclaimed.

"I'm just not interested," I walked with my arms behind my head, "I'll probably do fill ins time to time,"

"Eh? No way!"

"What? If I join a club, my time at the park would be cut in half…"

"Eh! What a waste of talent!" Haruna yelled I couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

* * *

_**The bird looking up the crying sky lifts it's one wing,**_

* * *

We walked over to the class assigning board to see what class we were in and Haruna almost blew out our ears with her excitement,

"Yes! We're in the same class,"

"Thank goodness…"

Miki and I gave a relaxed face. The lives of others and ours were saved from Haruna's disappointment rage.

"I wonder who are homeroom teacher is?" Haruna asked as we headed to our class.

"Who knows," I replied nonchalantly,

"I hope it's a nice person," Miki said fidgeting a bit,

"Hey, Mana, Isn't your brother a teacher?"

"Yeah, So?"

"Maybe he's our teacher,"

"No way," I laughed, "I don't think he teaches here,"

"But it would be nice," Miki added in.

"For you guys, probably but I'll die"

The two laughed. As we got to the class, we saw the seating chart on chalkboard. I was seated in the way back behind Miki, Haruna was on the other side of the room,

"No!" Haruna yelled dropping on to her knees, "Why is the world so cruel?"

Miki and I stared at her with sweat drops standing behind out heads.

"Why are you sad?"

I looked up at the name next to my seat, "Echizen… Ryoma?" My eyes blinked a few time, "I heard that name somewhere…" I tired thinking back, "Echizen…" Nothing came to mind, "Ah, whatever,"

I sat down in my seat right before the bell rang. The class simmered and the sound of footsteps approached the room. The door slid opened and a male with black hair and green eyes walked in. He wore a simple white shirt with a black tie and black pants. Putting down the books and attendance chart on the small desk, he turned to the class.

"I'm Miyanaga Masamune, your homeroom and History teacher."

Cue the loud desk crash as my head dropped forward. Everyone's eyes were on me,

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered

"Too bad, Maname," Haruna told me.

"Shut up…"

"Any questions?" Masamune asked. Then Haruna suddenly bolted up and raised her hand,

"Hai~! How long were you teaching here?"

"This is my Second year,"

"Oh, really bad luck, Mana,"

"Leave me be…"

"Okay, anyways," Masamune cleared his throat, "Let's start with introductions. Miyanaga, you start,"

"Eh~ seriously?"

"Shut up, and just introduce yourself," I let out a sigh and sat up.

"Um… I'm Miyanaga Maname. I like sport. I have no specialties; my mother is a novelist…" I took a quick thought, "I guess that's it…" I sat down.

"You're forgetting something!" Haruna sang,

"Eh?" Haruna gave me a strange look. "What?"

"She also Miyanaga-sensei's younger sister!" Haruna yelled.

Everyone in the class looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Siblings?" I let out a sigh again. I hate getting unwanted attention.

"And, she's a sport maniac."

"I already said I like sports…"

"Yeah, but you never mentioned your great athletic ability," I sighed and dropped my head forward. Miki patted my head and gave a kind smile,

"There, there, Maname-chan."

"Thanks, Miki… TT-TT,"

"Next," My brother called. Miki nodded and got up,

"Eh- um," She took a deep breath, "I'm Tezuka Miki, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm not very fond of sports but I enjoy studying, cooking and playing the piano very much. I hope to get along with everyone,"

Unlike Haruna, Miki is always calm, kind and gentle.

* * *

**_~*~ After School_**

* * *

Walking out of the classroom with my school bag and sports bag slung on to my shoulder, I sighed. "I'm tired…" I muttered letting out a yawn.

"Maname," I stopped and turned to Masamune who was gesturing me to come over. Without a complaint, I walked over to him,

"What, Onii-chan?" I asked. He ruffled my head,

"How's Kaa-san?"

"Eh- She hasn't been out of her room lately, she's quite exhausted." I told him, "Ah- but she's eating."

"I see, then…" he roughly patted my shoulder, causing me to yelp and flinch a bit, "What were you doing last week to get this injured?"

"Oh, just a small trip and fall," I muttered trying to ignore the pain.

"Really?" He started patting my head down, "You've shrunk,"

"It's probably because you keep pushing my head down…" He smirked as the force on my head got stronger, "Like now."

"Really?" his face got darker, "Maname."

"What?"

"You're short,"

"I'm not short!" I yelled, "I'm still growing!"

Masamune broke out into a fit of laughter. His patting got lighter as he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that," he said. I gave a pouting face.

"Geez," He laughed, "Oh, can you play basketball today?"

"Sorry, not today. I have to get new recruits for the Basketball team," he told me.

"Oh, you're a coach too?"

"Yeah, I at least wanted teach something I'm good at,"

I lightly laughed, "You're good at teaching too, Onii-chan." He patted my head again.

"Domo,"

"Mana! Let's go look around!" Haruna yelled.

"Okay," I replied, "See you around, Onii-chan, tell Airi-san and Takkun I said hi,"

"'Kay." I turned and ran to Haruna.

"Where's Miki?"

"Here," I turned to Miki as she walked out of the bathroom, "Sorry to make you wait,"

"I just got here," I told her patting her head, "So, what club do you want to check out?" I asked.

"Let's check out sports for now," Haruna suggested.

"Eh- um,"

"What?" I asked Miki.

"Can we check out one place, please?" Haruna and I stared at each out before we nodded.

"Sure," Miki's face bloomed.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, Maname-chan."

We followed Miki down the hall to the cooking room. Miki talked to the members and came back to us with a sheet of paper.

"They had a cooking club," She cheered with a smile.

"Good for you," Haruna told her.

"You really love cooking,"

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Then we headed out to see the sport teams.

"Hey, Mana, you should join the tennis team. Seigaku is famous for their tennis team right?"

"Their boys' team is."

Haruna returned a grin as she looked back at me, "Hey, you can try dressing up like a boy." I gave her a strange look.

"No way, and I suck at tennis." She pouted and turned back forward.

"No fun."

Miki laughed, "But I think you'll do well in any sport," She commented.

"Yeah, but I just love sports. I can't stick to just one,"

"Oh, speaking of tennis teams," Haruna spoke up, "Mi-tan, isn't your brother on the tennis team?"

Miki looked down and shrugged. "I-I don't know. I haven't clearly talked to Nii-sama in a while now," She grabbed the end of her skirt as her brother was brought up. Letting out a deep sigh, I lightly ruffled her head,

"Let's go check out somewhere," I had to change the subject and mood. Miki looked up from the ground and nodded.

"Yeah,"

Suddenly, a basketball rolled to us.

"Ah- sorry! Pass please!" A boy yelled. Picking up the ball, I looked at the distance from the hoop,

"Haruna-"

"Go for it,"

Bending my arms and legs, I took a deep breath. Extending my arms and jumping forward the ball forward, the ball flew through the air and dropped in to the net. Hitting the ground, it bounced up and down as it echoed through the gymnasium with shocked athletes.

"Score," I said unenthusiastically.

"Yay," Miki clapped.

"Let's go, you two."

For the next hour, the three of us were visiting every sports club in the whole school.

Soccer, lacrosse, volleyball, basketball, kendo, judo, aikido… we went everywhere.

Last place we hit was the Kyuudo club. We sat and watched the captain of the club showed us a demonstration. She stood tall, yet relaxed and calm, all her focus on the target a few feet away from her. As she took a breath, she released the arrow. With the speed and acceleration, a sharp sound that could cut through air pierces the target at the middle.

"Wow,"

"Amazing,"

I lightly clapped, "Would one of you like to try?" the captain asked. Then all eyes were on me,

"Eh- me?" Miki and Haruna nodded. Scratching the back of my head, I sighed, "Fine."

After our long tour, Miki and Haruna stood with satisfaction.

"I love Middle School," Haruna spoke in awe.

"Yes," Miki agreed. They both looked over to me, "What about you, Maname-chan?"

I looked at her and nodded, "Met my expectations," I crossed my arms,

"I think you met everyone's too," Haruna put in, "All the teams practically wanted you to join,"

"Yeah, but I don't want to stick to one thing and be pulled around by it," I put my arms down and sighed, "If only there was a Mixed sports club."

"Now now, we can't be too greedy," Haruna snickered. I smirked and laughed a bit as well. We started passing by the tennis courts. "Oh look, it looks like they're practicing,"

I turned to the tennis court to see some boys trying to hit a can.

"Can't you guy's count?" One of the upperclassmen laughed at the boys.

"'Knock Down the Can' serve game, 500 yen per ball and 200 yen extra tryout fee. A total of 5200 yen from each of you, now pay up," I stopped and glared at the boys.

"Mana?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Hey, Echizen. Don't try it. You'll never hit it!"

The freshmen took out a racket and stood on the other side of court. He threw the ball up and swung hitting the ball right in the middle of the net, letting it hit the can. As the can fell over, small rocks flew out.

"Ah- you guys were cheating!" One of the freshmen yelled.

The freshmen continued hitting the can over and over with precise control.

"If I hit it 100 times, will you give me a million yen?" The boy asked as he continued hitting the can.

The two second year students glared at him, "What's with your tone towards a Senpai!"

"Just because you were born a year older than me, doesn't mean you're justified to do stuff like this,"

* * *

_**Echoing tears, screaming hope, radiant dream,**_

* * *

I smirked, "I can't help but agree." I spoke out as I took out a racket from my bag, "Hey, how much are you willing to pay if I hit that can from here and let the ball come back to me?" I asked over the fence. Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy.

* * *

_**When the tears stop, the blue sky scatter lights,**_

* * *

"Yeah! Do it, Mana!" Haruna yelled.

I took a ball out from my bag and took a breath. Throwing the ball up high, I bend my knees and swung forward.

* * *

_**Leading the way of the one wing bird.**_

* * *

The ball flew up high over the fence, as it flew down, it seemed to accelerate. As it hit the can, the ball was thrown back up in to the air hitting one of the upperclassmen in the face. The ball ricocheted back over the fence and in to my hand. Everyone stared at me in shock as I was putting away my racket. I looked up to see that kid staring at me. Immediately, I looked away and turned.

"Osomatsu-sama deshita," I said before walking away. As I was walking, I started to feel a bit of pain from my knee and shoulder.

"Ah- Mana!" Miki and Haruna ran after me, "What was that? That was Amazing!"

"That was nothing," I told them.

"I thought you were bad at tennis?"

I took a moment to think, but laughed lightly and walked forward, "Secret!"

"Bye," We told each other as we came to the intersection.

"Bye,"

"See you tomorrow," I waved once more before I turned and ran off. Running down the road, I passed my house running up the large hill. The sun was setting as I came to the top. Taking a deep breath, I continued running till I came to a small flight of stairs on another small hill. Walking up the steps, I came to the wide view of the whole neighborhood and city. Walking over to the wooden boarder, I put my hand out and took a deep breath. "I…" I began,

"I, Miyanaga Maname, have become a middle schooler!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rotten Oranges

_**Chapter 2: Rotten Oranges**_

"G-game set, won by Yagami," A shocked high schooler called.

The boy stared at me in shock as drops of sweat dropped from his chin while he gasped for breath. I stood across from him without any exhaustion expressed in anyway.

"Done," Walking over to my bag, I started putting away my equipment, "Too bad, maybe next time,"

The boy clenched his teeth and balled up his fist,

"Bye-" I turned and was greeted with a tennis racket in to my shoulder.

"You damn brat!" The high schooler ran towards me with his fist.

* * *

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Snapping on the black and white locks on my roller skates, I pulled up my knee and elbow pads on. Getting up, I stretched my arms.

"I'll be going," I told the golden retriever sitting at the front entrance while wagging her tail.

"_Have a safe trip, Maname_," the air around her read.

"Make sure Mom eats, okay?" I told her.

She shook her head and let out a small bark. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her close.

"Thanks, Lucy."

The air around her brightens as her tail wagged faster.

"Itekimasu,"

"Iterashai!" I waved at her and skated out. But after taking only a few steps, I let out a heavy sigh.

It hasn't even been a week since school started and I've already created an unwanted scene and unnecessary enemies with the upperclassmen…

* * *

**_Oh, I'm Miyanaga Maname, a normal middle school student… ahahaha, I'm lying about the normal part. I play sports on my free time. I live with my mother who is a multi-genre novelist that is always cooped up in her room and my great companion Lucy._**

* * *

"I came to pick up my lunch," I called out the door of a small café.

"Coming," A tall, black hair women in a maid uniform walked out from the back room with three bento boxes in her hands. "Here, Maname."

"Thanks, Nee-san," I stared at the extra two boxes, "Who's are these?" I asked.

"Oh, Nii-san's. Airi-san is already having trouble moving around so I'll be making his and Takkun's lunch as well."

"Okay, you want me to bring it to them?"

"Please,"

"No problem."

* * *

**_This woman is my 23 (almost 24) year old sister, Miyanaga Masami. She is a maid café owner. She's a bright and gentle person, when she is happy… Oh, Masami was a national champion in Judo and Aikido during her school years._**

* * *

"Bye-bye, Maname! Come over to eat sometimes!" She called out as I headed out.

"Will do, probably today."

I waved and headed off to find my brother and his son. Skating past a few people, I saw them in the distance, "Onii-chan! Takkun!" I called. They looked back at me as I skated towards them. "Here, your bento." I told them as I handed it out to them.

"Oh, thanks."

"Arigatou~!" My cute nephew greeted me with a smile. My brother started at me with a light glare.

"Where's your helmet?"

"I couldn't find it,"

* * *

**_Miyanaga Masamune, a married 25 year old teacher with a healthy wife and son, AKA, my brother. He tends to be a bit strict and can grow horns like a demon when he's angry, But he's a kind teacher and very responsible. He's kind of like my father._**

* * *

"Ohayo, Takkun," I greeted getting down to his height.

"Ohayo, Mana-nee-tan!" Takuma greeted.

"Is school fun?" I asked,

"Yup!" I smiled and ruffled his head,

"That's good. Make sure you study and become a good man, Takkun," I told him, "Don't become a rotten orange."

"Yeah, rotten oranges are nasty! I won't be one!" I patted his head once more.

"Okay, Good boy."

"What are you teaching my son, Maname?" My brother asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Mana!"

"Maname-chan!" I was suddenly embraced by one of my dear friends,

"Buenos dias!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Good morning, Maname-chan, Miyanaga-sensei and Takuma-san," Miki properly greeted.

"Morning, Tezuka, Yoshiki," My brother greeted.

"Ohayo~!" Takuma greeted.

_These two are my friends. Tezuka Miki, a bit meek and quiet. She is good at cooking and arts. She sometimes is a bit of a klutz, but her cute personality makes up for her bad part. Oh, she has a mild case of androphobia._

_And, Yoshiki Haruna, energetic, and upbeat. She tends to be too straight forwards and blunt. She is very easy to become friends with. She knows a few different languages…_

"Morning, Miki, Haruna." I greeted casually. "Onii-chan, see you at school."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye, Takkun!"

I waved at the two and walked to school with my friends.

"That shot was awesome! You showed them second years!" Haruna brought up as we came to the school gates.

"That was just pure luck. You guys know I suck at tennis."

"That has to be a lie! There is no way that was pure luck! You definitely should join the boys team."

"I'm a girl. I can't joining the boys team,"

"Eh~!"

"It's too bad," Miki spoke softly, "You're so talented,"

"You can say that again," Haruna put her hands behind her head, "You're good at sports and you don't use it to join a club,"

"I'm just not up to being in a team." I told them, "I'm sure they can do without me,"

Suddenly my eyes were covered by someone, "Guess who?" A voice called out. I smiled at the voice.

"Fuji Shusuke!" I replied.

"Pin-pon! Correct, Maname-chan."

I laughed and turned towards him, "Long time no see, Shu-chan."

"Yeah, long time no see, Maname-chan, Miki-chan too."

"Who is this guy?" Haruna asked,

"Fuji Shusuke, a third year student and he's a regular of the tennis club,"

"Oh, so he's the Famous Fuji-senpai."

Fuji laughed and patted my head, "You grew since the last time I saw you. Are you being bullied?"

I laughed, "No way, I gave them all a good yakuza kick and uppercuts," I told him.

"I see, your violence issue hasn't been fixed…"

I laughed even more, "I only use yakuza kicks on rotten oranges,"

"Maname-chan, violence isn't the answer…" Miki said.

"It's okay, as long it doesn't become a police involving issue,"

They stared at me for a long awkward minute. The Fuji patted my head,

"Okay, let's do our best with that energy,"

I stopped laughing at the sound muttering and whispers going around me.

"Who is she?"

"Why is Fuji-sama patting her head?"

"Ah- her. She's that athletic freshmen,"

"Why is she calling Fuji-sama by his first name?"

Fuji looked around and sighed, "Uwa, you seemed to have already made some enemies,"

"Ah, well, my getting along skills is below zero,"

Suddenly, Haruna turned stopping on the ground, "Hey, is you have something to say, say it louder!" She yelled. "If you have a problem with who Mana is friends with, I'll take you on!" The crowd got silence, "Che, no guts," Haruna muttered.

"Don't pick a fight," I told her.

"You have good friends," Fuji commented.

"Fuji!" Suddenly, a red hair guy jumped on to Fuji's back, "Class is going to start!"

"Okay," He replied, "Bye, see you around."

"Yeah, see you around." I waved and headed to class feeling holes being burned in to the back of my head. I let out a sigh, "Oh well."

As I walked down the halls talking to Haruna and Miki, I was stopped by a sudden yell.

"Ah! You!" I looked up to an upperclassman who was pointing at me. "You're that brat from the other day!"

I stared at him for minute, "Who are you?" I asked finally.

"Ha! You hit me with a-"

"Oh, you." I said as a light bulb went off, "Sorry, I didn't notice you were standing there." I told him out blunt.

"Ha-"

I sighed and walked past him,

"Hey-"

"Sorry, I'm going to be late for class," I waved back and walked off. Rubbing my shoulder, I let out a deep sigh, "My shoulder hasn't healed yet…" I rolled my shoulder, "Maybe I should go see Hatori…"

* * *

As the day went on, I felt sluggish and tired for some reason. As break came, I laid out under the sky with my long hair spread out on the grass as I wandered out of reality. As I sat under the warm sun, small voices echoed through my mind.

* * *

_"I can be an tennis pro! I know I can!"_

_I heard a disapproving sigh._

_"A half-hearted dream won't do," I heard, "You have to work hard and have talent," The voice of a boy told the girl._

_"I can be one…" The girl started sniffling._

_"No-"_

_The girl broke out in to a cry. "NO! Maname wants to play too!" She wailed, "Papa!" She turned and ran to a tall man with similar traits of the two kids sitting on the bench near the tennis court._

* * *

My eyes shot open to a small buzzing noise from my pocket. Sitting up, I let out a small sigh.

"A dream with dad in it…" I thought before answering the phone, "Yes, hello-"

"MANAMIIII!" A loud voice screamed. I pulled my ear away from the phone, "What the hell are you doing not answering my calls?" The women yelled. Looking at the phone, I sighed.

"Fujioka-san," I said to calm the person down.

"Ah- Maname-chan? Why are you answering your mother's phone? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Sorry, I took my mother's phone by mistake." There was a deep growl on the other side of the line.

"Augh~!"

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"The deadline for her next novel was pushed up a week,"

My eyes widen and my mouth gaped. "Ha? What do you mean?" I yelled getting up, "She still has Fifty pages left!"

"I know, I know, but there was a mix up at the printer and they expect the rest of the novel by the 14th of April." My mouth dropped even more.

"That only gives a little over a week." I scratched the back of my head. Taking a moment to think, I gave a nod, "Okay, let's try to finish the manuscript in 6 days. Okaa-san should be able to manage over 8-9 pages a day. Use the last two days for revising and reediting," I told her, "And she's been cooped up in the house too much. Try to take her out for air a few times."

"Okay, got it."

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Why am I telling you what to do? You're her manager…"

There was a awkward moment of silence before the line cut. Letting out a deep sigh, I put the phone back in to my pocket and laid back down on to the grass. Staring at the blue sky, I closed my eyes and rolled on to one side.

"Blue tears drop from the blue sky," I whispered hiding my clear blue eyes. But I was disturbed by a rustle close by. Sitting up, I turned to a few upperclassmen. "Great, them again? I'm not in the mood…"

"Hey, brat," One of them greeted with a smirk. He pointed the tennis racket he held in hand at me as he looked at me. "You had some guts making a fool out of us,"

"Ha?" I questioned, "What are you saying?"

"Don't act dumb," he spatted, "Don't think we'll let you off easily because you're a girl," I looked up at him with a small glared.

"Why does it matter is I'm a girl?" I got up and sighed, "If you think you could beat me, you're clearly a fool," I muttered before walking away trying to find a new place to sleep.

"Ha!" I stopped and glanced back at him. "What did you say?" I deeply sighed and shook my head.

"Fine, let's have a duel." I offered out, "If you could beat me in one game of tennis, I'll apologize for what I did." As expected, the arrogant guy gave a smirk.

"Sure, brat."

We stood out in the tennis courts seconds later. Not even tying my hair up, I looked at my racket, then to the kid.

"He is an adult…" I thought knocking on the net of my racket, "I don't need to hold back…" I took a deep breath.

"I'll give you the serve," he told me.

"Oh, thank you." I replied in a monotone voice. Slowly, I began closing my emotions, "Let's finish this in five minutes." Taking a ball, I immediately served letting it hit the ground past him. "Ace," I muttered. I let out a sigh and rolled my shoulders. Taking another ball from pocket, I looked up at the guy, "Do you want to continue?" I received another glare.

"You-"

"Oh, looks like you guys are having fun," I glanced up to another second year.

"Momoshiro?"

"Instead of picking on a girl, you should get a better hobby, Arai." He told the guy, "You guys too,"

The boy scowled before walking away. Letting out a sigh, I put my tennis racket in to my sports bag.

"Oi, you." I looked back at the guy, "Where are you going?"

"To see if I can see the continuation of my dream." I replied before walking away. Staring at the ground, I pulled back some of my bangs.

"Messing with upperclassmen?" I glanced up to the teacher who spoke. "Your father did the same thing when he came to Seigaku." She told me, "Daughter like father." I lightly smirked.

"Is that so? Then too bad I wasn't born as a boy," I said before walking away.

* * *

After school, I took one good last look around the clubs, but none caught my interest. With my bag by my side, I walked by the tennis court.

"Maname-chan," I stopped and turned to Fuji. "Hey."

"Shu-chan."

"You're going home now?"

"Yeah, I decided not to enter any club." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Really, that's too bad."

"No, not really. I spend a lot of time at the main house." I glanced around to see that guy glaring at me again. I let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shifted my bag. "There's a lot of rotten oranges here..."

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

"Where's Miki-chan and Haruna-san?"

"Oh, they joined a club."

"Really," For some reason I felt his grin grow. "You should join to boys-"

"No thank you." I replied in English.

"Why?"

"I'm a girl. Besides, I prefer to not make any more enemies."

"But I'm sure you'll do well, Masaru-"

"Wha-!" Fuji laughed evilly. "This guy…" I thought. "When did you-"

"A few weeks back. I saw you playing against guys." I looked to the side, "You really like to get in to fights, don't you?"

"They picked the fight. I just went along." I muttered. Fuji laughed even more.

"So, Maname-chan."

"Hm?" I looked up to see the dark aura surrounding him.

"Do you want to check out the tennis team?" I sighed again.

And again, I stood in the tennis court leaning against the fence with my arms crossed. Staring at the ground, I ignored all the stares I was getting. Luckily, I was in my usual sport uniform.

"Don't make that face, Maname-chan." Fuji told me.

I deeply sighed, "Remind me again, why I'm here?"

"Because it's fun." The corner of my eyes twitched.

"Shu-chan… you've become even more sadistic since the last time I hung around you…"

"Is that a comment?" He asked with his smile. I sighed.

"Yeah, let's leave it at that." I stood looking around, "Ah,"

"What?"

"I have to sharpen my katana." I told him rather bluntly, "Therefore, I'm going-" Before I could get away, Fuji grabbed me by the back of my collar.

"That could wait till later, Maname-chan. Since you do have a lot of free time, right?"

I lightly glared, "Che, he's not going to let me get away…"

"Oi," The red hair guy nudged his head. The regulars looked up to that annoying second year picking on the freshmen again.

"If you're that confident why don't you face me now? But you don't have a racket…" The second year next to him passed an old racket to him.

"Here, Arai." The guy smirked and tossed the old racket to the kid.

"Here, we had one racket left. It's perfect for a novice like you."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I shook my head.

"How shallow minded." I muttered. Fuji smirked.

"I knew you were going to say that." I looked up at the racket and my eyes became a bit stern. But I was put out of my trance from the vibrations from my pocket. Pushing myself off the wall, I began walking off. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Looking down at the ground, I sighed.

"How shallow minded." I muttered again pulling out my phone, "Hai?"

My eyes slightly widen at the voice.

* * *

Walking back towards the group, I saw the boy working finely with the old racket.

"Whoa!"

"That ball was fast!" Watching him walk over to the bench, I approached him dropping a tennis bag next to him. He looked up at me.

"Here," He stared at me for a moment of silence before speaking.

"Oh…" I sighed and put my hand out, "Hm?"

"Can you give me that racket back?" He gave me a confused look.

"It's your's?"

"No," Surprisingly, he gave it to me easily, "Thanks," I turned on my heel and started walking off. I glanced up at the second years and sighed, "How shallow minded," I said loud enough for them to hear. Walking back to my bags, I sighed.

"A fan of his?" Fuji joked.

I laughed slightly, "No way." I replied, "I just took back what belongs to my family." I picked up my bags, "Well, I'm going home, Lucy probably is waiting to play basketball."

"Already?"

"I have business to take care of." I stretched my arms, "Bye, Shu-chan."

"Bye, Maname-chan." I waved and walked off. Looking at the racket, I lightly smiled at the name carved in.

_Masaki Y._

* * *

"I'm home," I called out. But there was no welcome home jump anywhere, "Hello?" Taking my shoes off, I walked around, "Is anyone here? Okaa-san? Lucy?" I opened the door to my mother's room and saw her not in there.

I walked to the kitchen and saw dinner for one already made. A note rested on the table.


	3. Chapter 3: Promises and Vows

Chapter 3: Promises and Vows  
_  
_

Wiping the blood off the corner of my mouth, I got off my knee and staggered on to both feet holding swelling my shoulder. The boys stared at me in complete shock. Spitting to the side, I gave a dark glare.

"Is this how men deal with their losses?" I questioned, "How stupid."

"Ha! What did you say?"

I returned at smirk, "What? Ears blocked too?" I stood up straight, "Are you stuuuupid?"

The boy came at me again. This time, instead of letting him punch me, I dodged to the side and made a run for it.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

_You know when many people say… "More the Merrier," at parties and social gatherings? Yeah… at my house, that saying is absolutely right for just daily living…_

* * *

Sitting at the table, I ate my piece of toast at ease. Taking the cup next to my plate, I chugged down the milk. Letting out a sigh, I wiped the crumbs off my face. I looked down at the open note still on the table.

_Ends up when I told my mother's manager to take my mother out for air, she literally to took her out for fresh air to Nagano with Lucy following. Now I'm alone in this large house for a few days.  
_

* * *

_Oh, I'm Miyanaga Maname, a first year of Seishun Gakuen, in short Seigaku_.

* * *

"Nagano, huh?" Sighing, I put my dishes in the sink, "Well, I guess there's good scenery-"

Suddenly, there was a repetitive ringing of the doorbell. "O~IIIII! Maname! Are you up?" I heard. The corner of my mouth twitched. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

An anger mark appeared on my face as the ringing refuse to cease.

"Oi! Maname!" I marched over to the front door, "Hurry-" I opened the door and jabbed a straight fist in to his gut. The male winced and dropped down holding his stomach.

"You're creating a public disturbance!" I yelled pointing down at Heisuke. "And it's only 6:45! School doesn't start till 8:30!"

"Yeah, but I have morning practice at 7…" He replied still holding his stomach.

* * *

_Oh, this idiot? Miyanaga Heisuke, 15 years old, third year student, height 158 cm, weight 53 kg. Messy brown hair with green eyes. He is my cousin. He comes from a family __of five boys and two girls… He being the second youngest, he's loud, very energetic and a bit annoying… but he has a few, I repeat, **few** good traits._

* * *

I was immediately dragged out to school by him. As we walked side by side, I let out a small yawn. Heisuke glanced over to me, "Stayed up late?"

"A bit, a lot of the novels I wanted to read piled up." I glanced back at him, "Where's Tsubasa?" I asked referring to another cousin.

"She went on ahead."

"Oh," I rubbed my eyes, "Hm…" Heisuke lightly smirked at me, "What?"

"You should really respect your senpais, Man-chan." He advised.

"Oh, that?" I shrugged, "They started it, Heisuke-nii-chan."

"Then be the adult and ignore," he told me ruffling my head.

"Hypocrite," I muttered with a light pout. He grinned and laughed.

We finally got to the school, and Heisuke ran to the kendo club, but stopped midway and turned back to me.

"Oh, be careful, Mio is on the hunt!" I waved back heeding the warning. Letting out a small sigh, I stretched my arms and looked at the time. It was exactly 7 a.m.

"I guess I'll read a book," I walked over the tree and dropped on to my back. Pulling out a few thick books from my bag, I flipped open to my page in Macbeth and began reading.

"What are you reading now?" I looked up at Fuji.

"William Shakespeare's Macbeth."

"Heh… you always love to read interesting stories." I lightly laughed.

"I just love to read good stories by this man." I told him, "Although, I prefer the many King Arthur legends out there."

I continued reading the play as each scene played in my mind.

Fuji looked over and picked up the book on the top of the small pile next to me. "Romeo and Juliet?"

Glancing up, I smiled a bit, "O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou shall Romeo?" I spoke in fluent English, "Deny thy father, refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, but be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," I recited, "Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, scene 2."

"Heh, you remember all that? And in English?"

"Of course, that's Okaa-san's favorite by Shakespeare, she read that play to me so many times." I told him, "And my blue eyes and blonde hair isn't for a show."

"I know, Maname-Chan," We laughed lightly.

"Nyaaa! Fuji!" Suddenly a red head came out of nowhere glomping Fuji. "Let me barrow your English homework! Please~!"

"Sure, no problem." Fuji handed him a notebook.

"Thank you!" I looked back down to my book and continued reading.

"Oh, Maname-chan," Fuji spoke.

"Hm?"

"I was wonder-"

"Manameeeee~!" I looked up to see Heisuke running to me.

"Hei-nii, if you run, you'll trip-" And like a comedy anime, Heisuke tripped over his own footing, hitting face first, "See?" Heisuke got up holding his face, "Are you okay?" I got down and patted his head.

"Yeah…"

"And? What were you running about with excitement?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, he's back!"

"Hm? Who?" Suddenly, my eyes were covered by a pair of cold hands, "What-"

"Quiz, who am I?" I heard a voice whisper. My eyes widen and I turned to the dark hair boy with brown eyes. "Chissu, Man-chan," He greeted in a monotone voice.

"Kazune-chan!" I jumped and embraced the older boy to the ground, "Welcome home!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"Tadaima," He smiled lightly patting my back.

"I can't believe it, when did you get back from Hong Kong?" I asked sitting up.

"Just this morning, my dad just dropped me off."

I hugged him once more, "I really can't believe it," I said, "Then, you'll play assassin with me, right?" He patted my head as in yes. "Yatta!" We both got up.

"Want to play now?"

"Yeah!" He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "Ready…" I began.

"Set…"

We waited till the wind stopped, "Go!" We stepped back starting our game of assassin.

___-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _Third Person POV

As the two stepped back from each other, Heisuke glanced around for his younger cousins. Finding their hiding place, he gave a slight nod.

"What are they doing?" Fuji asked.

"Playing a game they played all the time." Heisuke replied.

"What game?" Kikumaru asked.

"Assassin."

"What?"

"Pretty much, just wipe out the other opponent, and you have to state your way of killing… or something like that," Heisuke explained, "I don't know, they're always playing this when there-"

"Bang, I shot your brains out, Heisuke-nii-san," Kazune spoke as he poked Heisuke's head.

"Wha- I'm playing too?"

"Yeah, now-" Suddenly, a small weight hung on to him from behind.

"Decapitation," Maname said still hanging from Kazune by this neck. Kazune looked back at her in surprise.

"Wow, your speed improved."

"Of course, I have to defeat Sayo some way."

Kazune nodded, "How long are you going to be clinging on for?"

"Ah, sorry." She apologized jumping off, "That game ended rather quickly." Kazune replied with a yawn.

"Sorry, I'm still tired."

"Okay, well you have half an hour to sleep-"

"Maname," Heisuke cut in. She gave him a questioning look, but Heisuke just pointed at him. Maname looked up to see the tall, brunette male sleeping as he stood.

"Ah-"

"Oi! Heisuke! You need to get back!" Tsubasa called.

"Coming!" He yelled back, "Maname, I'll leave him to you."

"Kay…" She looked up at the sleeping kid. Lightly sighing, she poked him lightly, "Kazune-chan, you should wake up." She poke tugging on his sleeve like a little child would.

* * *

_**Time pass…**_

_Maname's POV_

Sitting out under the sun again, I laid on my back drifting in and out of consciousness. Taking one final breath, I closed my eyes drifting off again.

"_Maname, don't sleep here, you'll catch a cold,"_ a man's voice spoke to me. Feeling my bangs being brushed to the side, I shifted my head to the side and rolled on to my left. "_Hey."_

"_Maname… Maname, wake up."_

"Maname!" My eyes slightly opened and I glanced up at the man looking down at me, "How long are you going to be sleeping?" The sun glowed his blonde hair and shaded his eyes that slightly hid under his bangs. My eyes widened and I sat up. But as my eyes began to fully open, and the image of the man vanished in to Masamune. "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

"Ah-" I was speechless for a second, "A-aa, sorry…" I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "What a weird moment…" I thought sitting up. Looking up at my brother, I got up to stretch my arms but slightly flinched at the pain in my shoulder. Wishing my brother didn't see, I slowly set my arms down and took a breath.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Curse the world…

"Nothing," But of course, Masamune gave me his unconvinced look.

"Mana-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" I yelled.

"Oh, that's it?" He simply replied to my story. I turned my head to him in surprised with my mouth agape.

"Huh, "That's it"? That's all you're going to say?" I asked.

"Yeah, what else would I say?"

I blinked my eyes before I shook my head, "Nevermind…"

"You stood up and didn't cause a public disturbance, I'm fine with that."

"Yeah, but I could of."

"But you didn't." He replied taking a sip of his power drink. Giving a stare at him, I sighed.

"You know, you're getting better at the father position." I commented.

"Well, I am a father after all." He got up from his seat and patted my head roughly, "Now get home, eat, take a bath and finish your homework before you sleep, okay?"

"Ha~ii, bye, Onii-chan!" I replied childishly. I turned on my heel and skipped off.

"Maname-chan," I looked back to Fuji.

"Hey, Shu-chan."

"Are you going home now?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I have the ranking matches,"

"Souka, do your best."

"Thanks. Bye the way, Maname-chan, I-" Suddenly, Fuji was cut off by the arrows shooting in to the wall next to us. My eyes widen as I leaned back.

"Ma-na-me…" My head slowly turned to the dojo dressed girl with a long bow. Her long black hair tied up and back in a high ponytail. Looking at me with her brown eyes, a dull smile cracked on to her face, "Join the Kyuudo club, Maname."

"Mio-nee…" I turned to Fuji but he slightly backed away, "Ah-" I sighed, "Sorry, I have no interest. I'm not entering any club." I honestly told Mio.

"I see, that's too bad." She looked down.

"I'm really sorry, but-" I was silenced by another arrow to the wall right next to my head. I looked up seeing the dark aura surrounding her.

"Then, die." My eyes widen even more and I made a move to run for it.

"Ah- Maname-chan!"

"Sorry, Shu-chan! Maybe later!" As I ran to escape the flying arrows, I looked back at my pursuer.

"Maname! Wait!"

"Are you serious?" I jumped forward and rolled dodging an row of arrows, "Why do I have to die?"

"I have no reason to answer!"

"You're crazy!"

* * *

_****__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_Another Time Pass

Walking in to my silent house, I kicked off my shoes and dropped down on the cold wooden floor of the genkan.

"I'm tired…" I muttered. Pulling out the arrow in the left, I deeply sighed still remaining on the ground. Luckily, I had a bullet proof vest on… "Geez, Mio can shoot an arrow like a bullet…" I muttered tossing the arrow to the side. I closed my eyes, But to be opened again in seconds. "Crap, I have to get stuff for dinner."

Pulling myself up, I put back my shoes and tucked my wallet in to my pocket. Walking out again, I headed to the super market. Glancing side to side, I let out a small sigh.

"I guess I'll finish quick with-"

"Maname-chan." A dark voice spoke.

"EEP-!" I turned to a tall lady with long, light brown hair with teal eyes. She wore a light pink summer sweater over her large stomach with white khakis and white shoes.

"A-A-A-Airi-san…" I managed to say.

"You weren't thinking of just eating instant ramen for tonight, were you?" I quickly shook my head responding no. "Good, I can't have my sister in law eat like that while her mother is away, can I?"

_Oh, I forgot to mention… Segawa Airi, or Miyanaga Airi now, my brother's wife and mother of Takkun… She's a therapist. Specialty, hypnosis and meditation. Hobbies, collecting tea and knitting, and she is also expecting another child very soon._

"Te- are you here alone, Airi-san?"

"Eh? No, no, I came here with Masamune and Takuma. But I saw you so I came to talk to you."

"I see, and? Where's Onii-chan and Takkun?"

"Oh, they should-" She looked back to point them out, but saw they were gone. "Ara, I have seemed to have lost them."

"Airi-san…" a sweat drop appeared behind my head. "Well, they should be close-" I was cut off by a pair of small hands embracing my legs from behind.

"Mhm-!" I turned my head and looked down at the black hair child grabbing my legs. His head shot up to me revealing his teal eyes.

"Oh, Takkun."

"I found Onee-tan!"

"Maname, Airi," I looked back to Masamune.

"Oh, Onii-chan, hey."

"Papa! I found Onee-tan and Mama!" Takuma told Masamune. My brother just laughed and patted his head.

"Yeah, good job, Takuma." I stared at Takuma and picked him up.

"Uwa~!"

"Are you doing well, Takkun?" I asked, "Are you studying?"

"Yeah!"

"I see, good boy,"

Takuma gave me a big smile. I love it when my cute nephew smiles at me. It's like looking at a younger version of my brother. He got his hair and face from my brother, as he got his eyes and bright personality from Airi. He's like their perfect child.

"I know," Airi said as she took my head, "Maname-chan, why not come over for dinner tonight?"

"Eh-?"

* * *

**___-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_!Sorry for another time skip~!**

"Gochisou-sama-desu," I said finishing the food.

"Sorry we had you help out," Airi apologize.

"Ah- don't be, I'm glad to help." I told her, "And it's best for you to not move around." I got up and helped Masamune bring the dishes to the sink. "I'll help."

"Thanks,"

"Takuma, finish your carrots," I looked back at the Takuma who was pouting at his plate with carrots left.

"I hate carrots…"

"But you have to eat them," Takuma looked away. I walked over to the table and squat down to meet Takuma's eyes.

"Takkun," I scooped up some of the carrots on to his fork, "Here, Ah~!"

"Eh~?"

"Come on, you want to become strong like your papa, don't you?" He made a pouting face. "Come on, if you don't, you won't be able to defeat Meteor Baron and his minions with the Comet Rangers." Takuma immediately turned to me with wide eyes and took the fork and ate all his carrots in seconds. But made a bitter face as he swallowed, "Good boy," I patted his head.

"Now can I save the world?" I slightly laughed.

"Yeah, you can do it, Takkun."

"Yay!" Helping him out of his stool, I watched him run off to his room. Airi gave a chuckle.

"You really are good with kids, Maname-chan."

"I'm just always surrounded by them."

"You also have a younger sibling complex," Masamune commented.

"Oh, Shut it." Airi laughed lightly.

"Well, it's not a bad thing…" She commented.

Tapping on my shoes, I turned back to my brother and his family.

"Thank you very much for tonight," I bowed.

"You don't have to be so polite, Maname-chan." Airi told me. "I always thought of you as my sister before I was married to your brother," I looked up and smiled.

"But, thank you." She gave a warm smile.

"Come by anytime, okay?"

"And be careful on your way back." Masamune told me.

"Okay, good night,"

"Good night,"

"Onee-tan, oyatsumi~!" Takuma waved at me.

"Takuma, it's O-y-su-mi," Masamune told him as he picked him up.

"Oyatsumi~!"

Giving a smile, I bowed once more and waved, then turned to leave.

Walking down the street, I looked up at the night sky. If it wasn't for the many streetlights, more stars would have been visible, but, it was still beautiful. Stretching my arms, I yawned.

"I'm tired…" I glanced at the road beside me, "I guess I'll take a short cut." Turning right, I walked down the dark street lit my dim lights. I looked up at the sky with one hand behind me holding my other arm. "I wonder how they are doing." I looked down to my feet and sighed, "I wonder how well he is…" I frowned slightly at the thought and shook my head, "How stupid..."


	4. Chapter 4: Fun Tennis?

Hello! Okay, First thing. Can someone please help me with formatting! No matter how many times I space between paragraphs, it doesn't let me. So please help!

Secondly, I know Ryoma hasn't been out much, but I'm first trying to unravel a bit about Maname and her life. Ryoma will be out soon! Sorry! TT^TT

-Thank You! CTS

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Fun Tennis?_**

_Looking up to the young figure ahead, my eyes widened. Slowly, he walked at a normal pace with his hands waving back and forth by his side. Staring at his back like the last time, he didn't bother to glance back._

_"Wa-" I squeezed my fist, "WAIT!" I began running after his trail. But no matter how much I ran, the same distance remain between us. "Wait!" I yelled again, "Why are you running away?" He stopped and leaned on to one side._

_"I'm not running." He replied nonchalantly._

_"Then where are you going?" _

_"Who knows," He shrugged, "Somewhere where you can't reach, I guess."_

_"Why?"_

_He slightly glanced back to me with a smirk and turned away._

_"Oi-"_

_"With just one wing, you can't reach anywhere," I slightly glared and took a step forward._

_"That doesn't answer my question!"_

_"See-"_

_"Quit fooling around! I'm serious!" He started walking off. My glare sharpened as I ran out and grasped his wrist tightly. "Why! Why did you leave everyone?" I yelled. This time without glancing at me, he sighed._

_"See? A one wing bird can't fly."_

_"What?" Pulling his wrist out of my grasp, he turned and pushed me back. "Wa-"_

* * *

"OI!"

My eyes shot opened to see my locks of blond hair blowing past me.

"Eh-!" Hit the bush underneath the branch I slept peacefully on. My mind still in a daze, I stared at the light seeping through the thick branches. "What?"

"Are you okay?" A calm voice asked. Pulling my head back a bit, I saw an upside down blonde hair boy with blue eyes looking down at me, "Are you okay?" He asked again.

My eyes widen, "Masato?"

"Eh?" The image of the boy vanished to the boy from the tennis court, with green tinted black hair and gold eyes. "Masato?"

"Ah_" staring at him, I blinked a few time.

"Maname-chan?" I turned to Fuji who came running my way, "Are you okay?"

"Shuu-chan?" I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head looking around my surroundings. "Oh. I'm at school."

"Maname-chan…" I looked back to Fuji, "Did you hit your head?"

"Hm? No…" I looked down at the tennis monthly magazine I was reading. "I… I think I'm lost…"

"Eh?" Getting up, I brushed off the leaves out of my back and hair. Picking up my magazine, I sighed. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm okay… it's just stress…" I stared at the cover of the magazine. Pushing back my bangs, I let out another sigh. "One wing bird, huh?"

* * *

_I'm Miyanaga Maname, I'm a 12 year old middle school student of Seigaku. It's been two days since I've been left in my home alone, and to be honest, it gets lonely…_

* * *

Flipping through the pages of the magazine, I read in silence in the classroom. "Maname?" I turned my head up to Masamune.

"Onii-chan…" He walked over to my desk.

"What are you doing here? There's still a lot of time before school starts,"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to read in silence…"

He looked at the magazine in my hand. "Tennis Monthly?" He leaned over, "Oh, there's an article about Dad,"

"Yeah, Masato was included in another." I flipped to the other page.

"Heh, have you heard anything from Masato?"

"No, I haven't heard from him since February."

"Then He went to London?"

"Probably…" I flipped through the magazine even more.

"Any clues about him?" I stopped and closed the magazine.

"No." I looked down at the cover of the magazine again, but was snapped out of my thoughts when my brother ruffled my head.

"Don't get too down, don't lose hope." I looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm not getting depressed," I responded widening my smile.

Masamune smiled back and patted my head once more before walking out of the classroom. But as he left, I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Fixing my seat, I sat straight and looked out the window. The cherry blossoms that were once in full bloom, now gone in to the time that has past.

"There's no point in being depressed…" I said out loud still staring at the empty view. Suddenly a strong wind blew in from the open window blowing the magazine open to the Tennis Pro page. Glancing back to the page, I deeply sighed.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and looked up to the boy from before.

"Ah- you." I stared at him, "… Who are you again?"

"Echizen Ryoma…" He replied awkwardly.

"Echizen… ah!" I pointed at him, "Nanjirou-san's son." I stated bluntly. He stared at be a bit surprised.

"You know Oyaji?"

"My Mother knows him." With my arm supporting my head, I looked out the window. "What brings you here?"

"This is my classroom."

"Oh yeah," I laughed lightly. My laugh trailed in to a small sigh as my eye glued on to the magazine. "One wing can't reach anywhere…"

* * *

_"See? A one wing bird can't fly."_

* * *

I bit my lip and frowned, "What do you mean…?" In my thought, I released a deep sigh, "idiot…"

* * *

**Change in Third Person POV**

**Break**

* * *

Maname sat quietly on a thick branch of a tall cherry blossom tree with her back to the base of the tree, with her head facing down at another thick book. As her eyes skimmed through each letter quickly, she flipped to the next page.

"Ah, found you."

Her head looked to the side to see Fuji sitting on a branch slightly below her.

"Shu-chan," she looked back down to her book, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," He leaned back, "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

A wall of silence was put between the two. Not long after, Fuji spoke again.

"What are you reading?"

"My sister's Keeper,"

"Another English Novel?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Another wall of silence stood in between them.

"Maname-chan,"

"Hm?" She replied.

"Do you like tennis?"

"…"

"Do you hate it?"

"…"

Maname closed her book and looked up through the branches of the tree, "I don't know…" she replied, "Right now, tennis confuses me." She spoke, "I like to play tennis because that always made Tou-san and everyone smile back then, but because I'm a girl, no one takes me seriously when I play right now…" A gentle wind blew blowing her hair slightly back, "That's probably why Masaru was created," She pushed herself off her branch and landed on her feet. "Everyone would play their best when playing against me…" Maname sighed deeply. "But, tennis isn't fun that way…"

"Then, do you want to play against me?" Her head perked up. "One game, not a match." He offered, "Of course, I won't take you lightly." Maname turned her head up to Fuji. He had his eyes opened for once with his usual smile. Fuji was serious.

She nodded once, "Yeah."

* * *

The two stood in the boys tennis court. "Which?" Fuji asked.

"Smooth," Maname replied. Fuji spun his racket and it landed on an upside down F.

"It's rough."

"Okay," Maname turned and walked over to her side of the court. Holding her old racket in her hand, she took a deep breath. Fuji took a ball from his pocket and looked up at Maname.

Throwing the ball up high, Fuji made his serve. Maname ran to the direction the ball was hitting and made a simple return. He stared at Maname and slightly smirked.

"You have to do better than that," He swung forward. The ball flew past Maname, gliding across the court. Maname's eyes slightly widen as she watched the ball. "Love-15,"

"Tsubame-gaeshi…" She looked up at the boy called Tensai. She sighed, "He's serious…" She looked down at her hand to her it slightly shaking. "Okay… got it." She reached down and unclipped the two ankle weights strapped on. Placing them on the bench, she tapped her foot and jumped. "Oh, how light," She turned back to the court.

* * *

"Are? Nee, Oishi, isn't that Fuji?" Kikumaru pointed out to his doubles partner. The two were just walking by and found the Tensai playing.

"Who is he playing against?" Kawamura asked.

"Nya? A girl?" They approached the courts to get a better view. "Who is she?"

"Hm… interesting," A sudden voice popped in casing everyone to jump and turn to the data collector.

"I-inui?"

"When did you get here?"

* * *

Maname's movements were slowly getting quicker as the game went Fuji. Fuji returned Maname's hit, but felt his hand shake slightly.

"Her power and speed is starting to go up." Fuji looked up at Maname's movements. "She's starting to get a bit serious,"

* * *

"Oh, they're playing," The others watching turned to Ryuuzaki. "I'm surprised Fuji got her to even agree on tennis,"

"You know her, Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

"Aa, Miyanaga Maname, a very mysterious young lady." She began, "Ever since she was young her ability to grasp knowledge and great athletic ability made her excel and any physical activity. Especially tennis that runs through her blood."

"So she's a tennis player?" Oishi asked

"No, she just plays sports for the fun of it. She always tells me Tennis is their dream."

"Their?"

"Maname's father is a professional tennis player, he's well known even now. And two of her brothers are aiming to become high like him." She explained, "Maname just learned tennis from her father."

"Wow, her father is a professional tennis player? Who is he?"

"Sorry, can't say. Maname told me to keep that a secret, but what I can say is, he played for Seigaku in his younger ages."

* * *

Maname swung forward taking in a point for herself. Finally she was at least tied with Fuji. Now the game was at 40 all (AN: Sorry for the large skip), one more point and the game would be over.

"Strange…" Maname thought, "What is this feeling…?"

She returned Fuji's serve.

"It's been a while since I had a hard time beating someone in tennis besides them…" She moved swiftly, "It's… fun…" A small smile appeared. Fuji looked up noticing her expression and smirked. The ball came back at Maname and she stepped forward, and swung forward. The ball flew up in to a lobe. "Ah- damn…"

Fuji looked up at the ball seeing the chance. He swung and the ball hit the corner winning the game. Maname looked at the ball and sighed. She turned to Fuji who kept smiling at her.

"Do you want to go for another game?"

"You only said one game," She reminded walking over to the net. She put his hand out to shake his hand, "Thanks, Shu-chan." She said shaking his hand.

"No problem," He replied, "So?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like tennis?" Maname looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Shu-chan," She turned and walked over to her bag. "Osomatsu-sama deshita." She started packing her tennis stuff away.

"That was a good game, Maname." She turned to Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei," She stood up straight.

"Did you have fun?"

"Hai, I did." She replied. Before the conversation could continue, a small ring came from her pocket. "Ah, please excuse me." She answered her phone, "Okaa-san?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Hello?"

"Maname-chan?" A small voice spoke.

"Yeah, Okaa-san? How's work?"

"I finished."

"Really? That's good. So are you coming home today?"

Suddenly, there was another moment of silence.

"Okaa-san?"

Then there was a weak sob on the other side of the phone.

"Where is this place?" She cried.

"Eh-?" Maname looked at her phone with a sweat drop. Then listened to her mother, "Okay, Okay, what station are you at?" She spoke. Ryuuzaki and Fuji watched Maname as she spoke to her mother camly, "Ha? Tōkaidō Line? That's in the complete direction!" She suddenly yelled. A larger sweat drop stood behind her head, "Ah… okay…" She put her phone down and looked around, "Ah- Onii-chan! Okaa-san took the wrong train!" Maname yelled running to her brother.

"Ha?" Masamune yelled.

Everyone stared at Maname with sweat drops behind their head.

"What was that about?" Kikumaru questioned.

"Manami…" Ryuuzaki sighed.

Fuji slightly laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Then I am a boy

Augh, I want spaces! The document thing won't give me spaces! Why?~?~?~?~! Some one help!

-TT-TT CTS

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Then I am a Boy**_

* * *

"And?" Maname spoke. She looked up at Fuji who looked at her with a smile, "What's the meaning of this?" She asked him with the corner of her eye twitching.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Fuji asked acting clueless.

"You know what I mean!" She yelled with an angry mark showing. "Why am I helping boys practice?" She asked standing in the boy's tennis courts.

"Eh? Why ask me? I was just told to bring you."

"Shu-chan!" She sighed, "You out of all people should know why I don't play tennis with other guys."

"Nya!" Suddenly, the red hair senpai jumped on to Maname, "It's nothing to worry about, Maname-chan! We know how strong you are!" He exclaimed.

"Ga- Who are you? Why do you know my name?" She asked in surprise by the sudden embrace.

"Eiji, don't scare her." Oishi came pulling him off, "Sorry about that," he apologized for him, "Are you okay?"

"Eh- aa… hai…" She replied, "Anyway," She turned to Fuji, "I only said one game. Not help out the team! Does the captain and coach know about it?"

"Of course," She turned to Ryuuzaki, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ryuuzaki-sensei…" She sighed.

"And I'm sure Tezuka doesn't mind." Ryuuzaki told her.

"I highly doubt the other members won't…" Maname thought.

* * *

"Hey, Echizen," Momoshiro nudged the little first year regular, "Who's that girl over there?" he asked. Echizen glanced towards the direction where most of the regulars stood.

"Ah-"

"What? You know her?"

"She's in my class, Miyanaga Maname."

"Miyanaga? Another one?"

"Eh?"

"There's a lot of Miyanagas at this school. Heck, one just transferred not too long ago."

Ryoma stared at the blonde hair, blue eyes girl talking to the coach.

* * *

Rubbing the back of her head, Maname stood awkwardly, "What am I supposed to do?" She wondered. She was introduced to the third year regulars and was told to just be herself. Maname was snapped out of her thought as someone roughly ruffled her head.

"Maname," Maname looked up to her brothers.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" He handed her a water bottle, "Here,"

"Ah- thanks."

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah," She replied.

"Kaa-san will be back on Saturday afternoon." He told her, "She's going to stay over a friend's house."

"Okay, it's only another three nights. Thanks." Maname shook her bottle hearing a thick slushing sound. Her face slightly darkened.

"Make sure you drink it all," He told her walking to the gymnasium.

"All?"

"Yeah, Hatori told me to double the amount."

"Why?" Masamune turned to her with a dark aura being emitted…

"For skipping the last three months of hospital checkups." He replied.

Maname turned to the side, "A demon appeared…"

"Ha? What?"

"Nothing~" She turned and walked off.

"Make sure no one drinks it!"

"Hai~!"

"Oi, you." Maname stopped and turned to Arai.

"This guy again." Without sighing, she faced him, "Is there a problem?" She asked

"I just can't accept you helping us,"

Maname let out a sigh, "Why?" She asked straight out, 'It's best to hear their reason… for now.'

"Because you're a girl."

_Cue the irk mark and the darken face._

"Ha?" Maname unintentionally let out deeply (and rudely).

"You'll just get in our way,"

"Wait a minute," She raised a hand up, "You refuse to accept my help because of my gender?"

"Of course."

Maname let out another deep sigh and rubbed her forehead, "Asahaka-nari (How shallow minded),"

"Ha?"

"Fine, Fine…" She turned and walked over to her bag as the eyes of others (Including regulars) followed her. She pulled out a black baseball cap and began tying her hair up. Pulling her pony tail into her hat, she turned to Arai, "Jya, Ore wa Otoko da. (Then, I am a boy)" She spoke.

Everyone stared at her in shock, because she looked exactly like a boy. Her knee length white shorts with a black and white jacket over her white shirt, her long blonde hair now up and hidden in to her cap, she looked like a boy.

"Seriously?"

Ryoma stared at Maname with an interested look on his face.

Ignoring all the stares she was receiving, Maname walked up to Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, please do not treat me any different from any other guy here." With amusement of Maname's actions, Ryuuzaki nodded her head.

"Do whatever,"

"Thank you very much," Maname turned to Arai, "You have no problems right, Senpai?" Arai just glared at her. She walked over to her bag to get her racket out.

"Well, that was surprising," Fuji commented. Kikumaru and Oishi looked up at him.

"What is, Fuji?"

"Maname-chan managed to hold her anger in."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Everyone, gather!" Tezuka yelled.

As every tennis member gathered, Ryuuzaki gave a quick speech about the coming tournament.

"Now continue with practice," Tezuka ordered, "2nd and 3rd years to C court, A and B court will be for regulars!"

"Yay, finally-"

"Wait just a minute!" Ryuuzaki interrupted getting the attentions of the regulars.

Maname stood by the fence with her hands in her pockets.

"Maname, you too," Ryuuzaki called. Maname looked up to her and nodded once.

"You-kai, (Roger)" Pushing herself off, she walked over to the group.

"For you regulars, I have asked this man for a special training menu." Everyone turned to the Data collector.

"Inui,"

"Hey." He greeted dropping a box full of ankle weights and tennis balls. He handed out ankle weights to everyone as he explained the training.

"I don't need them," Maname told him, "I'm already wearing some."

"How much do they weigh?"

"Eh?" Maname thought, "How heavy were they?"

Inui put his hand out. Maname took off the ankle weight, "You should take it by the top, it's-" The second Maname released her hand from the ankle weight, he was pulled forward to the ground. "Heavy…" The weight crashed making a large crack on the ground. Everyone stared at her with sweat drops behind their heads and with shocked expression.

"Ah-"

"What the-"

"Oh, I remember, 250 kg." Maname stated

"W-w-what?"

"And you can walking with these on?" Inui questioned

"Hai, I add at least 5kg a day,"

"A day?" Maname picked up the weight from the ground with ease.

"Do you want me to switch to the power ankles?"

"N-no, but add 1kg to your weights."

"Okay, no problem." Maname replied putting back the weights.

As the training began, Maname stood by the fence staring at the ground playing the wrist band on her left hand.

"Inui that was red! No fair!"

"The more your stamina drops, the more you judgment drops!" Inui returned back, "Kikumaru, switch!" Inui walked over to Kikumaru and lifted up a cup, "I forgot to mention this, but those who fail will have to drink this, Inui's vegetable juice."

"Eh- what's in it?"

"Don't worry, it's food. The taste have been adjusted."

Everyone watched Kikumaru as he took the cup of green liquid from Inui and drank it down.

"Gah! What the hell was that?" He screamed running off, "Water! Water! Water!"

Everyone stared at him as he ran out.

As practice went on, one by one the players went running out.

"Next, Tezuka, Maname!" Ryuuzaki called out.

"Finally," Maname pushed herself off the fence and walked towards Ryuuzaki.

All eyes seemed to be on her as she began. Her movements were swift and simple, but they were well controlled and strong.

"Na, Fuji."

"What, Oishi?"

"How come you know Miyanaga-san?"

"Our families are close and her father taught me tennis a bit while they came to Chiba during the summer." He explained, "Why ask?"

"Well, I'm a bit surprised how she took that situation with Arai."

Fuji chuckled and responded, "Well, she always dressing up like a boy since elementary school."

"Why?"

"Hm… It started five years ago. Bullies cut her hair short, since she looked like a boy she started wearing boy's clothes."

"Eh?"

"She was bullied?"

"Until she turned 10."

"Eh? What happened then?"

"She fought back the bullies and gave one of them a bloody nose." Everyone's eyes widen from hearing Fuji's story.

"A-a- bloody nose?"

"Yup, she has a very good punch."

"Miyanaga, out!" Everyone turned to Maname. Inui walked over to her with the cup, "Oi, Inui, isn't that a bit-"

Maname took the cup, "Thank you," She chugged down the veggie juice and handed the cup back to him, "Goshisou-sama deshita," She said before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Oishi asked her.

"Eh? I'm fine, why?"

Everyone stared at her with sweatdrops again. "She's weirder that Fuji…"

Maname walked to her water bottle.

"Maname-chan! Can I have some of your water?"

"Sure," She handed Kikumaru her water bottle, "But," Kikumaru took a big gulp, "That's not water," Suddenly, Kikumaru's face darkens as black liquid trailed down his mouth. The water bottle drops to the ground. "Senpai?" Kikumaru covered his mouth and dashed out the tennis court.

"Eiji?"

"Where are you-"

"WATERRRRRRRR~!" He cried out.

Masamune turned to see Kikumaru running out spitting the black liquid in to the outdoor faucets. Heavily sighing, he rubbed his forehead.

"Maname…" he dropped his head, "I told you to not to let anyone else drink that…"

* * *

Maname picked up her bottle and wiped the dirt off. Kikumaru came back holding his stomach and dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He asked a bit pale.

"Masamune-Nii-san's nutrient juice." She replied.

"Ah, that's delicious!" Fuji commented.

"Yeah, but the bitterness was doubled today…"

"Why?" Kikumaru asked.

"Hm? Oh, I skipped the last three months of my hospital appointments…"

"No, why do you drink that? How?"

"I've been drinking this since I was 7, it's good for my health."

Kikumaru dropped his head, "Augh… I feel sick…"

Maname laughed a bit and drank down her drink, "Osomatsu-sama deshita,"


	6. Chapter 6: It's just who I am

CTS: Yay! New chapter is out!

**Maname: Nee, Hiro, Can I ask something?"**

**CTS: You just did.**

**Maname: *sighs* what does this chapter have to do with Tennis or Prince of Tennis? It's just me-**

**CTS: *Covers Maname's Mouth* Shhhh~ no spoilers! *Clears throat* anyway, it's just a better way to introduce a new character and more of who you are.**

**Maname: I don't get why some of the regulars had to get involved.**

**Kikumaru: Nya! You don't want us to be in this chapter, Maname-chan? *Jumps on Maname***

**Maname: Gya- Kikumaru-san, please stop jumping on me!**

**Oishi: Now, now calm down you two, I know Hiro-san has her reasons.**

**Tezuka: Yudan sezu ni ikou.**

**Maname: Oh, shut up would you! Why are you even here?**

**CTS: Okay, while that's happening. Thank you for those who added my story to favorites And who reviewed! .Storm does not own Prince of Tennis, (I know it's a bit late but, Oh well.) And Please review if you can. Enjoy!**

**Ah, and to SpiritlessSoul, thanks for the correction, sorry, I had a brain fart moment. And When Maname says "Osomatsu-sama deshita," This saying is used after "Gochisou-sama deshita" (Thank you for the meal). Osomatsu-sama deshita literally means it's no big of a deal of a meal and it is used by the person serving the food. The way I make Maname use it is as if she's saying "That was no deal," or "That was no problem,"**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: It's Just… Who I am_**

_"Masato!" The young girl cried._

_"Mana?" He turned to the girl crying, "Mou~" He began to comfort her and pat her head, "What's wrong this time?"_

_"O-O-Onii said I can't become pro!" She cried, "H-h-he- s-s-said- that… a- ha-halfhearted-" She gasped trying to stop her sobs, "D-dream w-won't do-" She wiped her tears on her sleeve. "He-" Her cries began to overtake her again. Letting out a deep sigh, he continued to pat her head._

_"It's because you keep crying Onii bullies you."_

_"B-b-but!" She clutched her skirt as she continued, "It's not only Onii! Kids at school-"_

_"Mana," He wiped her tears, "Don't cry." He told her softly, "Mama and Papa would be sad too if they see you crying all the time." He patted her cheeks, "So cheer up." He told her with a smile._

* * *

_"Practice over!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Finally!"_

Walking over to my bag, I removed my cap and let my long hair fall.

"You did well, Maname-chan," I looked up at Fuji.

"You too, Shu-chan." I took my weights and jacket off and packed everything in to my sports bag.

"I've been wondering,"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Masato-kun?"

Suddenly, I felt as if a blade stabbed through me. "Sa~ He probably is in London." I replied picking up my bag. There was a moment of silence before Fuji decided to talk again.

"Did you guys argue?"

I felt another blade stab through me. Fuji stared at me.

"I'm right?" Fuji began to think about it, "About tennis?" Oh, another blade to the head. "And you tried to think of an way to apologize then realized two months passed with no communication with him." Okay, now I'm dead.

"Shu-chan," I sighed, "If those blades that stabbed me were real, I'll be dead right now…"

"Ahaha, sorry." He apologized, "But you guys really fought?"

"It wasn't like a fist fight. He suddenly got angry at me and we just stopped talking to each other."

"Heh~" I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm going home, bye."

"Yeah, bye, Maname-chan. Have a safe trip home."

"You too," I waved and walked off.

* * *

**_~Few hours later_**

* * *

"Ita-itatata-ITAI!" I yelped as medicine was dabbed on to my shoulder. "Hatori, that hurt!" I yelled at the black hair man in a white lab coat.

"There's torn muscles, of course it would hurt," He told me. "Geez, you really pushed it this time."

"It's not my fault."

"Nobody said it was." He tied the bandage over my whole right arm and sighed. "Done," I got out of my seat.

"Thanks," I sighed and pulled on a t-shirt with one arm.

"Take a break from sports, your arms is going to be numb for all day tomorrow." He glanced at the bullet on the tray, "That bullet really did a number. And your wrists are badly damaged as well."

"Ryou-kai~ I'll be careful,"

"And, next time you skip an appointment, I'm going to hospitalize you!"

"Hai~!" I waved and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hall, I stepped out to the back garden. Climbing to the roof of the large house, I sat watching the sun setting view.

"Maname," I turned to Kazune, who was for some reason holding a panda.

"Kazune-chan," He sat beside me, "What is that?" I asked.

"Panda."

"Not- I know, but why are you holding a panda?"

"I brought him from Hong Kong," I gave him a strange look.

"Is that even illegal?"

"Are you okay?" He asked ignoring my question, "Your arm?"

"Eh- ah, Yeah, it's fine." I replied, "It should heal like any other injury."

"What happened?" I sighed and pulled back my bangs.

* * *

**_~Few Hours back…_**

* * *

I pulled my wallet in to my pocket as I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Rolling my shoulders, I stretched my arms up high. "Okay, I have to get to the bank…" I sighed, "It's getting lonely eating alone…" I thought. Walking to the bank, I got out my deposit.

"Did you two fight?"

I looked down at the ground, "Ah, Geez!" I shook my head and shoved my money into my wallet. Pulling out my phone, I opened to create the message. My mind stopped then, "…What am I supposed to say?"

"Onee-chan!" I turned and a young girl embraced my legs.

"Whoa-" I looked down to the black hair girl looking up at me with her glowing lavender eyes. "Oh, Noi-chan." I got down and patted her head, 'Hey, how have you been? What are you doing here?"

"I came with Mama!"

"Really, errands with you mom. Good girl." I patted her head and smiled.

"I haven't seen Onee-chan or Masato-onii-chan at the dojo." I felt a pang in my heart.

"O-oh, sorry, we haven't been going since school started."

"EH~ Why?"

"We've been busy."

"You're not teaching right now?"

"Yeah… sorry about that." I laughed uneasily, "I'll try to come over on the Weekends, promise."

"Okay," Noi smiled at me, "I really like both you and Onii-chan. I can't wait!" My eyes slightly widened.

"Noi," The young girl's mother called.

"Coming!" She turned to me, "Bye-bye, Onee-chan."

"Bye, Noi-chan." The girl ran off and I waved with a smile, sighing, I flipped open my phone and began type my message. I read over the message over few times and nodded to myself. But instead of sending the send button, I shut my phone and sighed. "What am I doing?" I put my phone in my back pocket, "I'm a coward." I looked down at my feet and saw someone standing over me. Before I could glance back, I was hit on the side on the head.

* * *

_"Masato!" The girl cried loudly again. She was covered in small cuts and bruises with dirt all over her clothing, A waterfall of tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"Mana!" He ran to her, "What happened this time?"_

_"T-They threw rocks at me…" She manage to speak, "T-they told me to go b-back to my c-country," she wiped her tears and put her face down. "W-why?" She sniffled, "Why did they say that?"_

_He stared at her in shock._

_"Mana was born here… Mana lived here…" She cried, "So why?" Masato's eyes became stern and he put her hands on her shoulder._

_"Mana, listen."_

* * *

My eyes opened and a sudden pain rushed through my head. "Ita-"

"Are you okay?" I turned my head to Oishi.

"Oishi-san? Why are you here?" I tried to sit up, but my arms were restrained. My eyes widened, "What-" I rolled on to my back and sat up. "What's going on?"

I looked around and saw Noi and other kids on the ground crying. I looked to see men in black masks with guns. I let out a deep sigh,

"Just when I want to go home with no trouble… of course."

"All the kids were taken hostage… including us." I turned to Kikumaru and Tezuka.

"Why are you guys held hostage as well?" I asked.

"Nya? Who knows." Kikumaru replied rather bluntly. My head dropped.

"Mou…" I leaned back on an office desk and began to think. "What am I going to do? I'm supposed to be home and call Nii-san… they probably took my cell phone-" I felt a light vibration on my but causing me to jump, "Hi-!" I looked down and saw the rectangular shape in my butt pocket. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong?" Oishi asked.

"I have my cell phone."

"Eh? Really?" I nodded and tried to reach for my phone. My hand dug into my pocket and I pulled out the black phone. Suddenly, the door crashed opened causing some kids to scream.

"Shut up!" A man yelled. I hid my phone and began typing my message and made a quick send. "I said Shut up!" The man pointed his gun at the kids. I glared at the man, "If you don't shut up, I'll shoot-"

"Oi, you." The man looked at me, "Don't point your gun at kid," I hissed, "And if you want money get a job."

"Ha?" The man walked over to me and pointed the gun at me, "You don't seem to understand your situation, brat." I raised an brow at the man.

"What? Are you going to shoot me?" I smirked, "Do it."

"Maname-chan?"

The man smirked.

"Sure, die, brat."

"Onee-chan-"

"I'm okay," I said. I looked at Noi with a smile, "Trust me, Noi-chan."

The man glared at me and gun shots went off. Everyone's eyes were shocked as the man flew back hitting one of the desk. Letting my leg down, I took a deep breath.

"Miyanaga ryuu: Yakuza Kick." I spoke. I lifted my head up and looked back at the desk full of bullet holes, "Ah~ I'm pissed." I got up on my feet, "Sorry about that, I kicked you a bit harder than planned." I sighed, "You shouldn't underestimate me. Two, if you're going to restrain me, it's best to restrain my legs. Three, nikai shine (Die twice)." I tugged on the rope, "No luck…" I sighed again and turned to Oishi, "Oishi-san, how many others are there?"

"Three more." I took a desk scissors with my mouth and dropped it on the ground next to Oishi.

"Three more? Okay. Cut the rope and try to escape with everyone else."

"What about you-"

"We have no time," I started walking towards the door.

"Onee-chan?" Noi grabbed my leg. I looked down at her tearing eyes. I got down and smiled assuring.

"It's okay. I'm strong, leave it to me. So be brave, Noi-chan." She nodded once.

"Good."

I walked out with my arms still behind my back.

"Stop!" I looked up at another gunman. I took a step and the man shot. The bullet flew by me hitting the wall.

"They never make life easy, do they?" I closed one eye and stepped forward. "The man's at least 3 yard away." I lunged forward, straight towards the man.

"One step, one kick. Man's shooting accuracy below 20%," stepped up throwing my knee straight in to the man' chin. The man flew back with the gun to the side. I looked around, "Two more," I cautiously moved the hall, "As I am right, violence is the answer to rotten oranges." I muttered to myself. I looked down at the phone. "I hope someone comes soon." I stepped out to a turn but immediately stepped back in to the corner as a bullet hit the wall. "Che-"

"Come out right now." A deep voice ordered. Sighing, I stepped out following the man's orders. I turned to him.

"Great, what now…" I tried to pull my arms out of the rope.

"What are you hiding behind you?" He asked. I remained silent, "Put your hands out now!" I remained still.

"Damn, if I move hastily, I'll get shot," I pulled on the rope, "Get loose already."

"Damn brat-!" I stepped forward and lunged towards the man. He hesitated but pulled the trigger, the bullet missed by an inch. With that great chance, I twisted my body kicking the man in the side. I managed to slip my wrist out of the rope after all that tugging and delivered a quick punch to the face. The man fell unconscious immediately.

"Now one-" I turned but to be greeted with a bullet nicking my shoulder. I winced and dropped on one knee.

"Game over, brat." The man walked over to me with a glare. I returned the glare back, "Heh, what a surprise. A brat from the Miyanaga Dojo."

"Heh, you know my family?" I placed pressure on my shoulder. "Tsk, now what do I do?" The man sighed and pointed his gun at my head.

"Hmph, too late to stall." He put his finger on his trigger, "Game over-"

Just as I was thinking my life was over, and what my mother would do if she found out about me dead, a yellow tennis ball flew past me hitting the man square in the face.

"Now, Mana!" My body reacted to the voice. Pushing off my arm, I sent my leg straight in to the man's gut. The gun dropped beside me as the man gagged holding his stomach, "Maname!" I dropped down as my arm gave in easily.

"Che-" the figure ran to me.

"Are you okay?" My eyes widened and I turned to the boy. He wore a black and white tennis warm up jersey and black cap, his face was covered by the white fox mask and only let his blonde hair show. "Ha-"

"What's with that face?" He asked plainly, "I came to save you."

"Wha-" My mouth dropped. The boy sighed and slapped the back of my head. "Ow-!"

"Can you get up?" He asked. I looked up at him with a questionable face. "Can you?"

"Y-yeah…" I got up holding left arm.

"Show me you wound." I unzipped my jacket and pulled out of the sleeve revealing the long trail of blood flowing down my arm from two injuries. One from the shoulder, the other from my upper arm, a clear bullet wound. He examined my wound and took my jacket wrapping my arm tightly. I winced, "We should hurry, the cops are here and Hatori is waiting."

"Wait- what about out everyone else?"

"They're safe, they escaped from the back door." He pulled off his jacket and put it over to me. "Come on," He picked up his racket and we headed out.

I stepped out and saw Cops and parents were out reuniting with their kids. I let a relaxed smile out.

"Maname!" I looked up to see Masamune running towards me.

"O-onii-chan-!" Suddenly I was pushed forward in to Masamune. I looked back at the masked boy.

"Send her to Hatori, immediately." He told Masamune.

"You-" He glanced and me and sighed.

"Bye, Maname, Aniki." He turned and ran off.

* * *

~*~ Back

* * *

"Heh, so what happened then?" Kazune asked.

"The cops questioned me, then I was taken to Hatori, the end." I laid down on to my back.

"Heh~ As always, you're unbelieveable"

"Haha, that can't be helped. This is who I am."

Kazune patted my head. "Gokurou-sama,"

"Osomatsu-sama deshita." I replied. Kazune looked up at the sun setting sky.

"So how are you going to apologize to him now?"

"Gha-!" I sat up, "I forgot!"

"Seriously?"

* * *

~*~ No POV

* * *

"Irashai!" The owner of Kawamura Sushi called out to the tall man in his lab coat. "One person?"

"Hai, I'm with-"

"Hatori-nii-san." He looked up to the boy with his mask still on, "Ya,"

"Oh, hey." He took a seat across from him.

"How is she?" The boy asked.

"Maname? She's fine, she won't be able to use her arm though." He replied with a sigh.

"Hm…" The boy drank his tea and sighed, "Geez, she really pulled a stunt this time."

"Haha, you can say that again." Hatori looked at the menu, "Did you eat anything?"

"Not yet," He replied, "I want some salmon."

"You should take your mask off, it's disrespectful."

"Hai, hai." He set the menu down and began untying the not on the back.

"You better scold Maname tomorrow."

"Ryou-kai." He set the mask beside him.

"Just don't make her cry, Masato."

* * *

**AN:**

**CTS: Yay!**

**Maname: Get back to the story!**

**CTS: Eh~? But this is!**

**Maname: Don't forget the concept TENNIS!**

**CTS: Okay, okay.**

**Kikumaru: Nya~ we didn't have much of an appearance**

**Maname: Is that all you thought about?**

**Ryoma: What about me?**

**CTS: Okay! Anyway! We'll be heading back to the tennis theme next chapter! Bye!**

**Maname: I think you're losing the idea here…**

**CTS: Don't worry! But you won't be playing any sports for the next chapter.**

**Maname: I know, I know.**


	7. Chapter 7: The other wing

_**AN:**_

_**CTS: Okay! Here's the next chapter! And there's Ryoma!**_

_**Ryoma: Took you some time.**_

_**CTS: Gomen ne, forgive me.**_

_**Ryoma: Mada mada dane.**_

_**CTS: Okay! Let's continue! (Clears throat)**_

_** .Storm does not own Prince of Tennis, just my Original Characters! **_

_**Thank you for those who have added my story to your favorite's list and Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The other wing_**

Walking down the road, He remained staring at the asphalt road through His white mask. Letting out a sigh, He turned his head up to the cherry blossom.

"Ah, they're all gone." He stated, "Ah," He put his hand out and jumped forward catching a light pink petal in to his hand. Turning his hand, He slowly loosened his fist revealing the cherry blossom petal. He lightly smiled under his mask. "'Make a wish,' right?" He whispered to himself.

"Oi, Yagami!" He was pulled out of his trance as someone suddenly leaned on to his causing the petal to escape from his palm.

"Ah-" The petal drifted away, flowing in to the sky. He sighed, "What is it, senpai-gata?" He turned to the Rikkaidai tennis regualrs.

"Masked again? Do you ever take that off?" Niou asked pressing his finger against His mask.

"I do." He replied swatting Niou's hand away.

"When?"

"Why does it matter-"

"Yagami! Where were you yesterday?" Kirihara asked leaning on to him more.

"I went to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"What for?" Marui asked.

"No reason." He shrugged off Kirihara's arm and started walking off.

"OI, are you going to come to practice today?" Kirihara asked.

"No, I have to go to Tokyo again."

"Why?"

"I didn't get to talk with the person I needed to," He replied waving back. Everyone stared at him.

"A girl?" Marui said outloud.

"A GIRL? WHO?" Kirihara yelled.

"Puri, he had a girlfriend?"

"WHO?"

Listening to their loud voices, He sighed.

"Geez, it's not."

* * *

~*~ Tokyo, Seishun Gakuen

* * *

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Good Morning!"

Walking down the street, Maname looked straight forward. Her arm kept close to her side, she sighed.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," She turned to Miki.

"Oh, Miki. Ohayo." Maname replied. Miki noticed her low tension.

"Has something happened?"

"Eh? Ah-! No, don't worry. It's nothing." Maname replied. Miki stared at her with concern, "Really! I'm fine!" She forced a smile and laughed.

"I see."

"Where's Haruna?" Maname asked looking around.

"She has morning practice for volleyball." Miki reminded.

"Oh yeah." Maname laughed. Miki's concern didn't vanish.

"Um… can I ask you for a favor?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure."

* * *

~Tennis Courts

* * *

"Nya~ yesterday was so unbelievable." Kikumaru spoke as they stretched.

"What happened?" Fuji asked.

"Well, me, Oishi and Tezuka went to the bank and then robbers came in and we were taken hostage along with kids and Maname-chan!" Kikumaru explained.

"Heh? Then what happened?"

"Maname-chan ran off telling us she would take care of the robbers and told us to escape! We had a hard time getting the tope untied, but randomly a kid with a mask on came jumping through the window! He helped us escape!"

"A kid with a mask?"

"Yeah!"

"Kikumaru! Fuji! 10 laps!" Tezuka barked.

"Eh-"

"20 laps."

"Hai!" The two began running laps.

"Nya~! Tezuka seems a lot more grouchy than usual."

"He seems angry."

"Hm… there's been one thing bothering me."

"What?"

"When that guy first shot a Maname-chan, I was sure I heard five shots go off, but there was only four bullet holes in the desk."

"Kikumaru, 30 laps!"

"Eh-?"

Tezuka stood watching over the tennis club with stern eyes. He seemed a bit agitated than usual.

"Tezuka-san," He turned to Maname holding out a bento, "Here," she handed it out to him, "From Miki."

He just stared at her.

"Please take it already,"

"Where's Miki?" He asked taking the bento.

"Ah, well… she had something to do…" Maname glanced back at the head that was sticking out of the bush near the tennis club. She turned away, "Well, my job here is done. Bye." She walked to the bush and ducked beside it, "Let's go, Miki."

"Hai…TT^TT" The two walked off the class. "Sumimasen… I was planning on giving it to him myself…"

"It's okay," Maname replied, _"Ah~ I especially didn't want to see him today…"_ Maname thought scratching the back of her head.

"Ah, Maname-chan." Maname looked up to Oishi.

"Oishi-san,"

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" Oishi asked immediately. Miki glanced at the two.

"I'm fine." Maname lied, "I apologize about yesterday." She lowered her head.

"No, it's fine, as long as anyone didn't get hurt."

"But, I'm sorry." Maname kept her injured arm beside her. She stood up, "Dewa, shitsure shimasu. Miki, let's go."

"Hai."

* * *

The two walked off to class. As the two walked down the hall, Miki couldn't help but glance at Maname's arm that remained still by her side.

"Ano…" Maname glanced back.

"Hm?"

"Are you injured?" She finally asked, "You seem to refrain yourself from movement."

"Eh- Aa, suman." Maname replied.

"Eh? Then-"

"It's nothing to serious, Hatori said it will heal with no problems. It's just a bit numb, but I'm fine." She told her, "So don't worry."

"I see," Miki smiled, "That's good!" Maname softly smiled back and turned.

"Yoshi! Let's go!" She yelled and started heading to her classroom.

"Oi, Maname." Maname turned to Heisuke, "Yo!"

"Hei-chan." He handed Maname her wristband, "Ah, thanks." She told him as she took the wristband. Heisuke patted her head and leaned over to her ear.

"Thank Tsubasa later," He whispered, "She's the one that spent hours washing out the blood."

"Yeah, got it. Thanks again."

"No problem." He replied before leaving.

* * *

~*~*~ Break

* * *

Maname walked around the school unable to stay in place for too long. Her eyes remained on the ground as she walked through the hallways of the school. She sighed and put her hand over her left arm.

"Geez, I could barely lift a pinky right now…" She thought to herself as she turned right to the stairs, "I have to get healed up before Okaa-san gets home-" She lightly gasped when her footing slipped causing her to fall forward, "Ah-" She twisted her body and shut her eyes waiting for the hard impact of the wooden floor and the rippling pain from her shoulder. But nothing happened. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw was at the bottom of the stairs. "Eh?"

"Are you okay?" She turned her head to Echizen Ryoma.

"Echizen." She immediately stepped forward, "Suman, are you hurt?"

"I should be asking you that." He retorted.

Maname just sighed, "I'm fine, Arigatou, tasukata."

"Betsuni." The stood for a moment of silence.

Maname cleared her throat and turned, "Ma, I'm going, see you around-"

"I heard you saved some senpais at the bank yesterday." He cut in. She looked back to him.

"Why bring that up? It has nothing to do with you-"

"I also hear you were excused from P.E today."

"Uu- why does he know that? Boys and girls gym class are separate." Maname thought. "Why do you care?"

"Are you hurt? You're left handed right?" Maname gave him a light glare.

"Is that all? I'm going, jya." She turned and walked off.

Ryoma watched her and smirked, walking after her. As Maname walked ahead, she slightly picked up her speed not bothering to glance back. But as she did, Ryoma slightly raised his speed. The corner of Maname's eyes twitched and she raised her speed a bit more. Ryoma smirked a bit more and raised his speed slightly. Maname began taking sharp turns and quick steps, but still Ryoma kept up with her.

"What's with him?" She thought to herself glancing back at him. Her eyes slightly twitched at his smirk, "Che-, he's persistent like Kei-chan…"

She turned her head forward and took another sharp turn. Ryoma followed after her and saw her nowhere in the halls. He glanced around and walked down the hall looking in some classrooms. As he walked down the hall, Maname sighed and rested her head against the wall as she stood on a thin boarding outside the window.

"Finally, he's gone." Taking careful side steps, she came to the open window and jumped in.

"Maname?" She looked up to her cousin. She had long dark blue hair with bluish-purple eyes. A part of her hair up in a side pony-tail, held by a clip, "What are you doing?"

"Tsubasa-onee-chan." Maname sighed deeply, "Just running around…"

"You're still injured, you shouldn't do anything rash."

"Gomen…" Maname looked around the classroom and walked to the door, "Ah, thanks for washing my wristband, I'll be go- Gya-!" She turned to Ryoma who stood at door with a smirk. Maname's shoulders and head dropped, "What? Nanka yō?" She asked irritated.

"Betsuni."

"GHe-" A anger mark appeared as she held her fist tightly, "Kisama…" She looked up at him and took his arm, "Chotto kubi kase." She dragged him out getting a lot of attention from the upperclassmen. Ignoring the stares, she brought him near the stairs. She turned to him with one hand on her hip, "Straighten up a bit! Do you have a problem or something? If you're a man you better have a reason."

"Bestuni,"

Maname groaned, "Then why are you following me?" She stood up and turned away, "Not to be mean or anything but I hate people who do meaningless things. Sorry, but quit following me-" Ryoma grabbed her my her wrist pulling her back, "What is it now-"

"Are you coming to practice today?"

"Ha?"

"Are you?" She glared at him.

"No, I'm not even on the team. I was there because Ryuuzaki-san asked me to." Maname pulled her arm out, "Now leave me alone," She turned and ran off. Ryoma watched her leave and sighed.

"Mada mada dane," He muttered seeing her bandages wrist.

Maname stormed down the hall looking down at the ground and let out a growl.

"Augh! What's with him?" She thought, "Mou~ I'm tired-" She turned the corner to her classroom but collided into another being, "Ah, sorry-" She looked up to Kazune, "Kazune-chan."

"Maname." He stared down at her, "Are you okay? Did something happen?" He asked.

"Eh- no, I'm just tired," She replied letting another sigh, "Mou… maybe I'm lacking sleep?" Kazune leaned over resting his forehead on hers. "EH-" Maname back away, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"A fever."

"Eh?"

"You have a fever," Maname put her hand on her own fever,

"Hm… ma, it's not too high." She put her hand down, "I'll be fine, so-" Kazune grabbed her by her hand and started dragging her the opposite direction of her classroom, "Eh- EH? Chotto, Kazune-chan, where are you taking me?"

* * *

~Skip~

* * *

Maname laid down on the infirmary bed with her arm over her eyes. She remained silent for hours listening the sound of shuffling and people talking outside the room. Putting her arm down, she stared at the ceiling lights. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the knock on the door.

"Maname," Masamune called opening the door.

"Onii-chan." Maname sat up. Masamune walked over to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"It wasn't a big deal. It was only a slight fever." Masamune put his hand over her forehead to check.

"It's not bad, but you have a fever. Did you take your medicine?"

"Not yet, I haven't even eaten lunch yet since it's in my classroom."

"Do you want me to get it,"

"No, I could get it myself." The door slid open with Kazune and Heisuke.

"Hey, Maname!" Heisuke greeted.

"I brought your bento." Kazune lifted the small bento box.

"You guys…" Maname sighed, "You guys sure have a lot of free time," She joked.

"Ha? I don't want to be told by you!" Heisuke yelled putting her into a loose headlock. Maname laughed.

"Gomen, gomen!" She laughed.

"Let's eat lunch…" Kazune said quietly.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Walking down the pathway, Maname sighed.

"What's with me? I've been sighing too much." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Maybe I'm stressed?"

"Maname-chan." She turned to the voice who called her. Fuji smiled and waved.

"Shuu-chan, hey."

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you were resting in the infirmary."

"I'm fine, it was just a slight fever, nothing bad." She assured him.

"Are you really okay?"

"Eh- yeah." She replied.

Fuji saw right through her lie, but decide to leave her with that.

"Nya~ Maname-chan!" Kikumaru jumped on to her, slightly putting pressure on her left shoulder. Pain jolted through her body causing her to jump.

_"Ita-!"_ She stepped forward, "Kikumaru-san!"

"You didn't come to practice! Why?"

"Why? I'm not even on the team!"

"Nya~ it's okay! Are you going to help us now?"

"No, I'm going home."

"Eh~! WHY?"

"I'm tired." She replied, _"Plus, I can't use my arm and I've been banned from sports for a while…"_

"But can you stay to watch?"

"Eh, well," Maname glanced to the side, _"I don't want too! I want to avoid a few people…"_

"Kikumaru! Fuji, you're late!" Tezuka yelled.

_"Speak of the devil."_

"20 laps each."

"Eh?"

"30 laps."

Without another complaint, the two started running. Maname looked up to the stonic captain as he stared at her with a slight glare.

"I would appreciate it if you don't distract the regulars." He spoke.

"It would be rude to ignore them." Maname returned, "And they talked to me first."

There was a zap a lightening between the two.

"All I'm saying is do not distract them,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just common sense to reply to my Senpais when they talk to me." Maname put her hand on her hip.

"You should learn to have more control."

"Ha?" Maname let out, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, "

"I'm asking why I have to be told that by you."

"You lack control of your emotions cause unnecessary actions and will put others in danger."

"If you're talking about yesterday's incident, I understand why you feel that way, but I can assure you I had control in myself."

"I beg to differ."

Maname's glare darkened.

"If I recall, no one was injured beside the criminals." She stated.

Oishi glanced towards the two.

"Uh-oh..." he immediately walked towards the two. "Tezu-"

"There could of been kids injured." Tezuka stated, "You should have waited till cops came."

"And do nothing? Great idea." Maname's voice rose with a hint of sarcasm. "I understand my actions were rash, but I was not going to let that man scare those kids."

"You caused more fear letting gunshots go off."

"I gave a chance for an easy escape."

"You acted upon impulse."

Maname 's fist clenched.

"Don't look down on me!" She yelled, "I had a clear mind when I took those actions! Don't treat me like I'm stupid!"

Her voice made everyone turn their heads towards them with shocked expressions.

"Che, Damn it..." She spatted, "I said unnecessary things…" She pulled back a few of her bangs with aggravation.

Randomly, there was a loud outburst of laughing in the distance.

"Well, isn't that a bit rude, Mana."

Maname's eyes widened and turned to the boy with the mask on as he advanced towards her.

"Ah, that boy." Oishi thought.

"Masato." Maname turned her body towards him, "What-" Before she could even ask his business, his fist shot forward colliding in to her right cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Luck's Strike

**Chapter 8: Bad Luck's Strike**

"Masato." Maname turned her body towards him, "What-" Before she could even ask his business, his fist shot forward colliding in to her right cheek.

"Eh?" Maname thought.

_"WHA-!"_ Oishi thought in shock.

Everyone's eyes widen even more as Maname fell to the ground with blood coming down the corner of her mouth. Maname looked up at the mask boy. The boy put his arm down and looked down at her, then smirked under his mask.

"Heh, BA~KA."

"The-" She got up, "THE HELL?" She yelled at him.

"Okay, now for Tou-san."

"HA? WHa-" He stepped forward head butting her with his mask still on. "Gya-" Maname got down holding her head, "Itai-"

"Okay, now I forgive you." He told her.

"Ha?" She got up again with blood trailing down her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Is that something you ask after punching and head butting them?" Maname rubbed her forehead, wiping away the blood.

He let out another laugh, "Nope, only you."

"Geez, what are you doing here in Tokyo? I expected you to be in London by now."

"Ha? Why?"

"Eh? What do you mean 'Why'? You're supposed to be in London aren't you? Didn't you get scouted?"

"Oh, that offer? I declined."

Maname's mouth dropped.

"What's with that look?"

**"Are you stupid?"** She exclaimed in English.

"Ha-"

**"Why didn't you go? You could be playing at pro level tournaments now!"**

Masato sighed and wiped her bleeding head, **"You too, you should be in Germany right now, Grandmother was not pleased at all."**

**"I know, I know. I received a very long call from her the other day."** Maname sighed, **"And I don't deserve to go there. I quit, remember?"**

**"You're still saying that? You really need to get over that."**

Maname pouted slightly.

**"Don't make that face, it's going to stay that way is you keep that up."**

**"Idiot."**

Masato released a heavy sigh, "Why are you even at school? You should be home." He asked changing the subject.

"That's one thing Hatori didn't ban me from." She muttered.

"You're lucky he didn't hospitalize you after that incident." He returned.

"Oi, that was the most peaceful was of taking care of that situation." Maname talked back. Masato raised an eye at her.

"Oh, really? So sending three of the four criminals to the hospital was the most peaceful way you could think of?"

"Eh- I didn't have any weights on… but no hostages got hurt!"

"Except one person."

"Eh? Who?" A dark aura began surrounding Masato as an large irk mark appeared.

"Omae da!"

Everyone around turned to the two in shock.

Masato yelled at Maname as he jabbed her bleeding forehead repetitively with his finger, "Did you already forget you were shot the other day?"

"I did no forget! I can't move my arm still!"

_"Eh?"_ Oishi stared at Maname in shock, _"She was shot?"_

"Uwa~ Maname-chan's being bullied, nya…" Kikumaru said.

"Just who is he?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji just laughed, "He hasn't changed…"

"Shouldn't we stop him…?" Kawamura thought.

Ryoma watched her and turned away.

"Oi, why are we stopping practice?" Ryuuzaki yelled. She glanced at the two kids arguing with each other. "Oi, you two! What are you-" She stopped, "Masato?" The boy turned to her.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-san, domo." Ryuuzaki glanced at Maname and sighed.

"Are you free?"

"Eh- hai."

"Then help out."

"Eh? Why-"

"For disrupting practice. Now hurry up!"

"EH- hai…" Masato sighed and turned to Maname, "Stay, sit."

"Am I a dog?" Masato ignored her as he walked to the court,

"And wipe the blood off already!" Maname pouted and sat down on a bench, wiping the blood from her head and mouth on her sleeve not caring if it stained her uniform.

Masato walked over to the group with Ryuuzaki. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Why not help out with the first years, then you can train with the regulars." Everyone was brought in to a group as Ryuuzaki talked about the upcoming tournament. Masato yawed and sighed.

Everyone stared at the mysterious masked boy. Some of the second years and third years felt intimidated.

"Oi, Introduce yourself." Ryuuzaki told Masato.

"Eh- oh. I'm Masato, I'll be helping for today, that's all-" Ryuuzaki slapped the back of his head, "Ow-!"

"Masato is only a first year of middle school but he is very experienced with Tennis. Don't underestimate him."

_"First Year?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"What's with the mask?"_

"Ow…" Masato thought rubbing the back of his head.

"Long time no see." He turned to Fuji.

"Oh, Shusuke-senpai, domo."

"You seem to be doing well."

"Aa, you too. I heard you're a Tensai."

"Sam here, I read a lot of interesting things about you."

"Masato, help out the first year." Ryuuzaki called.

"Ryou-kai." Masato walked over to group of students.

"Yoroshiku," Kato said. "I'm Kato."

"I'm Horio! It may not seem like it, but I have two years of tennis experience!"

"I'm Mizuno. Yoroshiku, Masato-kun."

"Aa, yoroshiku."

"First year! Get started! Swing practices and return practices!" Ryuuzaki called out.

"Hai!" Masato turned to Kato.

"Masato." Masato didn't even turn to catch a tennis ball. "I'll leave you in charge here."

"Ryou-kai." Masato set his bag down by the side and took out his racket.

"Ne, Masato-kun,"

"Hm?" He turned to Kato.

"How long have you been playing tennis? How strong are you?"

"I can't say how good I am but I've been playing for ten years, I think."

"That long?"

"Yeah, my dad began teaching me when I turned 3."

"That's amazing! Does your father coach?"

"No, he's a professional tennis player."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He picked up a ball, "Let's get started then."

Maname sat watching Masato with a relaxed expression. "It hasn't changed…" She thought, "Even being by Masato side, he's so far away… just like Tou-san and you…" She faced down and closed her eyes remember the figure from her dream, "Where are you right now? What do you want? Why…? Why can't I remember your face anymore?" The images of the boy's back came into her mind walking away slowly. Maname was snapped out of her thoughts with a sharp coldness touching her cheek. "Hii-!" She jumped and looked up to Ryoma, "Omae-" He handed her a ponta, "Eh- what?"

"Here," She took the can of soda.

"Thanks."

"Betsuni." He turned and headed towards the regular. Maname stared at him and shrugged.

"What was that about?" Maname thought, she looked down at the can, "How am I supposed to open this?"

* * *

Masato watched the first year do their swings as he leaned against the fence bouncing a tennis ball on his racket.

"Okay, good enough. We'll get started on return training," He told them.

"Hai!" He grabbed the tennis ball.

"Okay, start!" Masato threw the ball up in to the air and swung forward. Each boy ran to hit the ball, but missed by a bit, "You, slow reaction," Masato stated, "You, your swing is too early." Masato watched every boy, "Kato, you're a step late. Mizuno, you need to bend your legs. Horio, you're putting in too much power, and your eyes aren't on the ball."

"Hai!"

The upperclassmen stared at Masato in surprise as he showed a body form and teaching tips of swinging to the first year.

"Heh, he's not bad." Momoshiro stated.

"The first years seem to like him."

"Hm…" Inui wrote down in his notebook.

"How do you know him, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"Saa~ I wonder."

Ryoma's eyes followed Masato as he walked over to his bag to get his water bottle and glanced to Maname who was picking at the top of the soda can. Masato walked over to her and put his hand out.

"Here, let me see it."

"It's fine, I can open it myself."

"Really?" He stood and watched as Maname tired opening the can with one hand. After a good five minutes, Maname handed it to him.

"Please open it."

"Hai, hai." He opened the can and handed it back to her. She took slow gulps and sighed.

"Amai~" She said happily. He slightly laughed, "Hm? What?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled at her.

"Masato, come here!"

"Hai~" He walked over to Ryuuzaki and the regulars with his hands behind his head. "What is it?" He asked Ryuuzaki.

"How about it? A match with each regular?" Masato looked around.

"Sure, I was looking forward for a match."

Masato replied.

"Okay, got it." Ryuuzaki turned to the regulars. "Who's first?"

"I'll go." Fuji raised his hand.

"Fuji, okay, go for it."

The two walked to the court.

"It's been awhile since our last game, Shusuke-senpai."

"Yeah, yoroshiku."

"Hai."

The serve given to Fuji. The two went to their ends of the court. Throwing the ball up high, Fuji swung his racket hitting the ball with speed. Masato took a step back and returned easily.

"Not bad, Shusuke-senpai."

Maname sat watching the two. "Hm…" Maname smirked, "Now who's going to win?"

"Maname-chan," Kikumaru called.

"Hm?"

"How do you know him?"

"Eh? You don't know?"

"No…" Maname smirked.

"Saa, I wonder."

"Nya?"

Oishi watched the game contently and with concentration. "Fuji..." he glanced towards Masato. "Who is Masato-kun?"

"Game and match! Masato! Seven games to six!"

Everyone stared at Masato in surprise.

"What? Fuji-senpai lost?"

"No way…"

Walking to the net, Masato shook hands with Fuji.

"You've improved a lot."

"Domo. you too, Shusuke-senpai."

Fuji walked over to the group.

"Who's next?"

"I'll go." Kikumaru said.

"Okay."

"You did well, Fuji." Oishi told him.

"Thanks…" Fuji took a seat beside Maname. "What did you think?"

"Hm… he seriously has no intention of taking anyone seriously. He's not even sweating yet…" Maname replied. She glanced towards Masato. Closing her right eye, she watched Masato's movements, "Masato…"

* * *

After three more matches, Masato stretched his arms. "I'm going to go wash my face," He told Ryuuzaki before going off.

"Aa, we'll take a break." Fuji looked at the scores.

"Hm…" He turned to speak to Maname, but found her missing from her seat. "Where's Maname-chan?"

"She went after Masato-kun," Kato told him.

Putting his head under the running cold water, Masato took a deep breath in relief. His mask sat on the top of the faucet as he cooled down. Opening his eyes he stopped the water and turned to Maname.

"What's wrong?" He asked wiping his face with his sleeve. Without saying a word Maname handed him a towel, "Oh, Sankyuu."

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine, I can manage four more matches." He told her. Masato wiped his face, "This team isn't bad." He told her, "There's a lot of interesting people here."

"Glad that you're enjoying yourself."

Masato handed Maname back her towel, and began putting his mask back on.

"But, next time I want to play against you." Maname looked at him a bit surprised, but smiled softly.

"Yeah, me too." Maname turned and started walking off, "Come on, break is almost over, Masato!" She called. Masato sighed and followed after her.

The matches ended and Maname stared at the score. "Not bad." She thought. Masato walked over and took a deep breath, "Otsukare."

"Domo." As he took his mask, everyone crouched over with curiosity. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he sat down.

"Tired now?"

"Yeah." Maname took his mask and covered her face. Sighing in defeat, she let a small smile out.

Masato took his mask and covered his face without giving anyone a chance to see it. He got up.

"Oh, I remembered." He turned to her, "He's in London right now."

"Eh?" Maname's eyes widened, "London?"

"Yeah,"

Maname turned her head down, her expression darkened. "No way…"

"Hm?"

"I wasted money." She spitted out bluntly.

"Ha?"

"I went to London last month during spring vacation…"

"HA? Why?"

"I heard a few rumors and just wished for the best- ah! Give me my money back!" She yelled holding her head. Masato sighed and face palmed.

"You really are an idiot."

Maname dropped her head, "Uu~ I know without even being told…"

"You should really do something about your impulsiveness, it's going to get you killed one day."

Maname stayed silent. "Kyun~" She thought depressingly.

"Ah-! Maname-chan!" Maname turned her head up and turned to a women dressed in black walking over her. "Tadaima-" Suddenly, a soccer ball came flying hitting the women straight in the head, "GYA-!" the women to drop forward. Maname's mouth dropped.

"Ah-"

"Okaa-san!" Maname ran to her. Masato's eyes followed her.

"Ah- Mana-" Before Masato could even warn her, a large golden retriever flew, head butting Maname. Maname fell back hitting her head on the solid hard ground.

_"Maname! Tadaima!"_ Lucy's expression screamed.

Masato stared with a sweatdrop and shook his head pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number, "Oh, Hatori, sorry but can you come over to Seigaku?"

Lucy looked down at Maname wagging her tail.

_"Maname, Maname! Let's play!"_


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet and Spicy Girl

AN;

CTS: Yay! Chapter 9 is out! I want to thank you for thoes who subscribed to my story and reviewed! Please enjoy! And please review!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Sweet and Spicy Girl**_

"Otsukare!"

"Otsukare-sama!" Masato picked up his things and started heading out.

"Masato-kun, otsukare-sama!"

"Otsukare," He stopped, "Oh, one thing I should warn you about Maname," He called to the regulars. "Beware of Black mode." He turned and headed off.

"Black mode? What's that?" Kikumaru asked.

"Saa," Fuji said with a smirk.

* * *

"Ita…" Maname sat holding her head with an ice pack. Lucy sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" Masato asked leaning over her.

"Macchan… Y-yeah…" Maname sat up and patted Lucy's head.

"Sorry, Maname."

"Lucy, just don't jump me, okay?" Lucy leaned on to Maname as her tail wagged.

"Yeah!"

"You're lucky you're hard headed." Hatori said with sarcasm.

"Augh… shut up." Maname muttered. She laid down on the soft grass. "Why is Okaa-san even here? I thought she was coming home tomorrow?"

"I called her and notified her of the incident." Maname sat up.

"Hatori-"

"As your parental unit, she has the right to know if you're injured." Maname sighed and leaned back on to Lucy.

* * *

"So is Manami-san okay?" Kazune asked. The two stood in Maname's backyard practicing Tai Chi as they were surrounded by the Japanese garden scenery. The two took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she just had a slight headache." Maname replied.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Is your fever okay?"

"I'm fine for now," Maname replied.

"Hm… that's good. How's your arm?"

"Healed." Making slow movements, the kept in sync as the listened to the passing winds.

Lucy sat next to Kazune's panda as they watched their owners train. Maname released a long sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling…"

* * *

"Ah! Miyanaga-san!" A loud annoying voice called out to Maname in the hall.

'T-Tomo-chan!" Maname stopped and turned to Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Miyanaga-san!" Tomoka yelled.

"Eh-hai…?"

"Do you love Ryoma-sama?" Maname stared at her.

"Who?"

"Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama!"

"Ryo..ma…-sama?" Maname thought for a moment, "Oh, Echizen."

"Yeah! Isn't he awesome?" She squealed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do you want to join the Ryoma-sama Fanclub?" Maname gave a strange stare with a sweatdrop behind her head.

"I have no interest." She declined. She walked pass the frozen shocked girl and just kept heading down the hall rubbing her forehead. After a good minute, Tomoka turned to Maname.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? WHY?" Maname deeply sighed.

"My head hurts…"

Hearing the commotion from the inside of the classroom, Echizen sighed.

"She's still running that club?"

* * *

"Hm…" Kikumaru thought with his elbows on his desk as he supported his head with his hands. "Aha~! I really wanted to see Masato-kun's face!" He suddenly whined dropping forward.

"I've seen his face." Kawamura spoke up.

"EH? Where, Taka-san?"

"He came to my family shop with that doctor guy."

"Heh, with Hatori-san?"

"Heh, how did he look?"

"How? Well, normal." He replied. "But, I feel I've seen it somewhere else."

Fuji laughed, "Really?"

"Nee, how do you know Maname-chan anyway, Fuji?"

"Maname-chan's Nee-san and my Nee-san are really close friends. And our families are rather close." Fuji explained.

Kawamura remained in thinking.

"What are you talking about?" They turned to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-chan!"

"Did Man-chan do something?"

"Man-chan? You know Maname-chan?"

"Of course, she's my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Seriously?"

"Ah! I remember!" They turned to Kawamura. "Luca Campbell!"

"Who?" Kikumaru asked. Kawamura pulled out the tennis monthly magazine and opened to a page with a picture of a boy with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Whole Three pages were on an article about this boy.

"He's a tennis prodigy. He won various tennis championships everywhere. Japan, England, France, Germany, even in America! All in the past three years."

"Three years?"

"Why are you all suddenly interested in to Macchan?"

"Macchan? Wait- you know Masato-kun?" Tsubasa stared at Kikumaru and Kawamura with a confused expression.

"What are you saying?" She turned to Fuji, but he just shrugged. Tsubasa sighed, "Masato is Maname's twin."

"Eh?" Kikumaru's eyes widened, "EH?"

* * *

"Ha-kchu!" Maname sneezed and shook her head, "Allergies?"

"And?" Maname looked up at Masamune, "Why are you here?" Maname sat on the bench watching the boy's basketball practice.

"No reason," Maname leaned back on her arms, "I'm just bored."

Masamune sighed and watched the match going on. "Are you healed already?"

"Yeah, my arm's healed."

"It hasn't been three days…"

Maname shrugged. "Hm."

"Have you been cleared for sports?"

"Not yet."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Wasting time!"

"Go back to class." Masamune growled with an irk mark.

"Eh~ I still have an hour of break!" Maname whined.

"Like I care."

"Onii-chan's cold today!" Masamune let out a sigh and began patting Maname's head. Maname looked up with a dazed smile. "So you spoil me in the end."

"Shut up."

"You guys seem to be having fun." They turned to Kazune who was seated beside the two.

"Kazune-chan."

"When did you get there?"

Kazune only let out a sigh and dropped his head.

"Is something wrong?" Maname asked, Kazune just shook his head side to side, "Did Hei-chan bully you?"

"A bit." Maname patted his head.

"There, there."

"Oh, Heisuke-nii-san was looking for you."

"Why?"

Kazune shrugged, "I don't know." Maname leaned back.

"Did you do something?" Masamune asked.

"No!"

* * *

"No way!" Kikumaru yelled. Tsubasa covered her ears.

"Eiji-kun, you're loud." Kikumaru looked around and saw everyone staring. Cue the sweat drops. Kikumaru crouched down and whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"When?"

"When…? Since they were born…?"

"Really? I thought he was her boyfriend or something. Wait- then does he go to here?"

"No, Rikkaidai."

"Why?" Tsubasa sighed and leaned back on a desk.

"Maname's parents are divorced five years ago," She told them, "Masato left the house with their father and Maname stayed in Tokyo with Manami-san." The two stared at her in shock.

"Oh…"

"Then a lot of stuff happened. Manami-san got hospitalized, Maname's brother runs away, Maname stops talking and becomes a hikigomori due to the excessive bullying at school." Tsubasa told them.

"Eh-"

"What-"

"What are you saying?" Maname asked.

The two boys jumped and turned to the girl sitting on the windowsill.

"Maname-chan?"

"When did you get-"

Maname sighed and jumped off the windowsill, "Don't worry, I didn't climb through the window. I entered from the door like anyone else." She told Tsubasa.

"Hai, hai."

Maname looked down at the Magazine, "So? What were you guys talking about?"

"They thought Masato was your boyfriend." Tsubasa told them.

"Eh?" Maname stared at Kawamura and Kikumaru, "Boyfriend?" Kawamura pointed to Kikumaru. Maname snickered and broke out laughing, "AHAHAHA!" She leaned forward holding her stomach, "Seriously? You couldn't tell by looking?" She asked.

"He was wearing a mask! He even kept his face covered when wiping his face!" Kikumaru yelled, "Why is he even wearing a mask in the first place?"

"Hm? I wonder why?"

"Maybe it's a trend at Rikkaidai?" Tsubasa told her.

"Masks?" Maname thought about it, "Hm… probably."

"I don't think that's it," The two jumped and turned to Kazune.

"Kazune!" "Kazune-chan!" They exclaimed.

"When did you get there?" The two asked.

"Just now," Kazune leaned on to Maname clinging on to her, "I was searching for Maname."

"Ah, sorry, I felt I was being rumored so, I came to check." Kazune rested his chin on her head.

"Who is this kid?" Kikumaru thought.

"Miyanaga Kazune, 2nd year. My cousin." Maname replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Maname-chan."

"Hai?"

"Are you psychic?"

"No, but I can read faces." Maname replied bluntly. Suddenly the door shot open.

"Maname! I finally found you!" Heisuke yelled as he gasped. All eyes went on the loud mouth boy.

"Oh, Hei-chan. Are you tired?"

"That's because you made me run around the whole school!"

Maname looked away as chibi devil features appeared. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Liar!" Heisuke wobbled over to his seat and dropped, "I'm so tired."

"Heisuke-nii-san, you need to work on stamina."

"Shut up…" Maname sat in front of him.

"Okay, putting that aside." Maname set down a five stack Bento box down. "Want some?"

"Oh, Manami-san's cooking!"

"I want some." Maname turned to the tennis boys.

"Feel free to take some," She told them. Maname leaned back on the chair as she ate a riceball.

"You're so lucky, Maname." Tsubasa said, "You always get to eat good food."

"You really are loved by Manami-san."

Maname laughed, "Yeah, it's only the three of at home. She always cooks a lot to keep meal time bright." Maname finished her riceball, and took out a tennis magazine. Read through small articles, sometimes letting out a small laugh or smile.

"Is Masaki-san doing well?" Fuji asked.

"Hm… so-so for now. He still hasn't shown his real potential yet." Maname replied.

"Masaki-san? Who's that?" Kikumaru asked.

"My father." Maname replied not looking up from the magazine.

"Oh yeah, he's a professional tennis player, right?"

"Yeah."

"There are three Masaki's that play professionally in tennis." They all turned to Inui.

"Inui!"

"When did you get here?" Kikumaru thought.

"By the connection with Luca Campbell, he must be Yagami Masaki." Inui continued ignoring Kikumaru.

Maname looked up and smirked.

"Oh~ That's amazing, Inui-san." She commented, "Makes me wonder what else you know about my family."

"This is nothing, Lydia J.A Campbell."

Maname looked up at him, "I'm impressed." Maname leaned on to her chair.

"Eh? What are you saying?" Maname looked up and smiled.

"My father is Yagami Masaki. An all-world tennis champion, also known as Daniel Campbell," She began, "Luca is also Masato's name."

"You have two names?"

"I guess you can say that. Everyone from my father's generation has both English and Japanese names. My Grandmother from his side was from England, and she gave her children and grandchildren English names as well." She played with her bangs, "My father is Half English, half Japanese, making me a quarter English. The end."

"Heh, why didn't you ever tell us?"

"You guys never asked. And I figure Ryuuzaki-sensei or Shu-chan would of said something." Maname ate another riceball.

"Hm? Wait, how did Inui know your English name?"

Maname looked up, "Hm… " Then she just smiled, "Hi-mi-tsu!" She said.

"Eh?"

She laughed, and winked at Fuji. Keeping his usual smile, Fuji nodded.

"Come on!"

"Dame!"

* * *

As Maname walked out the school, she let out a long yawn, "I'm tired." She stretched her arms.

"Have you been lacking sleep?" Miki asked.

"No, I think it's just stress from being lazy. Hatori still won't clear me for sports."

"I'm sure he is worried for your health, Maname-chan."

"Health huh? I just think it's a punishment…" Letting out a sigh, she turned back to the tennis regulars following her. "What are you doing, senpai-gata, minus one?"

"Maname-chan!" Kikumaru yelled launching on her. "Tell me."

"Ha? You're still on that?"

"It's not fair! You tell us so much but you don't tell everything."

"It's nothing much, a name is a name!" Maname yelled. "Wait, who else did you tell?"

"I didn't say anything, Inui and Fuji did to clear up a few thing!" Maname stopped and turned to Miki.

"Miki are you okay?"

"Eh- well…" She held her fist that was shaking slightly, "I'm fine, probably."

Maname let out another sigh, "Ano-" Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her leg. She glanced down at the young black hair boy holding on tightly. "Oh, Takkun." Takuma looked up with a shining smile.

"Onee-tan!" Maname reached down and picked the boy up, spinning his around.

"KAWAIII~!" She yelled, "Your face and eyes are just like Onii-chan and Airi-san! Kyan~!" Maname squealed. Everyone stared at Maname's sudden personality change in shock.

"Uso…"

"Ii data."

Fuji laughed, "Her soft spot for kids haven't changed."

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked Miki.

"Maname-chan always has a soft spot for kids… especially her nephew…" Miki replied with a sweatdrop behind her head. "She's always like this…"

Maname put Takuma down and took his hands.

"Takkun, become a good man okay? You can't become a rotten orange!" She told him.

"Yeah! I won't become a rotten orange! They're not tasty!" Maname smiled.

"Kya~! So cute! I just want to bring you home!" Maname squealed hugging her nephew.

Everyone stared at the strangely reacting Maname.

"What is she teaching this boy?" They all thought.

"Takuma!" Airi called out running towards the group.

"Ah, Mama!" Takuma ran to his mother's side.

"You can't go running off," She scolded.

"But Onee-chan was here." Takuma stated pointing at Maname. Maname walked over to Airi.

"Konnichiwa, Airi-nee-san."

"Maname-chan, konnichiwa." Airi sighed.

"Are you okay? You seem tired."

"I'm fine," She assured. She took a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much."

"Don't worry." Airi smiled. Maname squatted down to Takuma.

"Takkun, is she okay?"

"She feels pain, but Papa is always there."

"I see, become a good man like Onii-chan." She told him, "Oh, but don't have eyes like him."

"Eye?"

"Yeah, his are pointed like this~," Maname showed pulling the ends of her eyes.

"Heh~ I have eyes like that, Maname?" Maname jumped and froze in her place afraid to look back.

"Ah! Papa!"

_"Why are people popping out of nowhere today?"_ Masamune lightly whacked her head.

"Kora." Maname turned to him, "Quit telling my kid weird things."

"I'm getting him ready for the road to becoming a good man."

"He's going to end up weird like you, so quit it." Maname laughed. Masamune sighed and turned to Airi, "Airi, if it's too much, I'll pick up Takuma."

"I'm fine, Masamune," Airi assured, "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant."

"But you shouldn't push yourself."

"You also have to teach basketball."

Maname picked up Takuma and raised her hand.

"Ano, I can go pick up Takkun after school." Maname told the couple.

"Eh- but-"

"It's okay, I don't participate in after school activities, I can pick him up when you need me to." Maname assure, "I'm a person with too much free time."

"But,"

Masamune patted her head, "Thanks, Maname."

Maname smiled, "Osomatsu-sama desu." She replied.


	10. Chapter 10: Smiles and glares

**_Okay! Finally updated! That you for thoes who have been reading this and please review and comment!_**

**_-CTS_**

**_Chapter 10: Smiles and Glares_**

Walking over to the table to pick up the dishes, the young figure placed the plates and cups on to a tray and brought them over to the open counter. Walking back to the table to wipe it clean, the figure neatly cleared and placed new forks and table clothes on the table swiftly.

The doorbell rang signaling a customer entering. The being ran over to the door and greeted the customers with gentle green eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Youkoso, Blue Rose Café e," The boy greeted the two high school girls. "Two people?"

"Hai,"

"Then, please follow me this way." As the blonde hair boy moved down the café, man eyes were attached to him. Seating the guest, he handed them the menu, "Here you go, these are today's specials." He pulled out a notepad from his apron pocket, "Can I get you started with drink?"

"Hai, I would like the White Milk tea."

"And I would like the Apple rose tea."

"White Milk tea and Apple rose tea, kashikomarimashita." The boy bowed before walking away. The two guests smiled as their eyes followed the boy.

"That boy is so cute! How old do you think he is?"

"Come on, he's way too young for you!"

"But he's so cute! Do you thing he's a foreigner?"

"Eh? But his Japanese was perfect."

"But he could be studying abroad!"

Walking over to the counter, he placed the order on the counter.

"One white milk tea and Apple rose tea, onegai-shimasu!" He called out.

"Ryou-kai!" The boy sighed.

"Popular as always, Ma-sa-ru." The boy turned to the women dressed in a maid dress. She had black hair and light brown eyes like her mother.

"Masami-nee-san,"

Masami laughed, "Do you best, you're one of my best helpers."

"Only for you, Nee-san." He replied. The bell signaling an order was ready went off behind the counter, Masaru turned to the plate of pasta and iced coffee."

"For table 4." The cook told him.

"Hai." Taking his tray, he brought the food over to the table. "Lunch pasta and ice coffee de arimasu." He told the guest. Masaru took the empty plates of another table and began clearing the table. He stopped hearing a small bark from below. Looking under the table, he saw the small white dog wagging it's tails (yes, tails). "Ama, what are you doing there?" The dog walked over to Masaru and stood on it's hind leg,s leaning on Masaru's leg as it whine. Letting out a sigh, Masaru got down and put his arm down, "Come on." Amaterasu ran up his arm and rested on his shoulder nuzzling in to his neck.

Watching her 'brother' work, Masami smiled.

"Kaichou, you really like dressing up your sister, don't you."

"Da-te~ Masato never wears what I want him too." Masami replied.

"Well, I wouldn't like it if my sister forcefully dresses me up."

"I wasn't being forceful, Takayuki-kun. I was nice at first."

"Really?" The man names Takayuki thought about the last time Masato was brought to the café for dress up, "Would a boy normally cry after that?"

"Did you say something?"

"No." He sighed and set the teas on the counter. "The milk tea and apple rose tea is ready."

"Arigatou," Masami replied. Takayuki turned away, but turned back hearing a loud clatter and thud. He saw Masami on her knees holding her head.

"Masami?!"

"Nee-san?" Masaru ran to Masami, "Are you okay?" Masami seemed to be in a daze, "Nee-san?" Suddenly, she was snapped in to reality.

"Are?" She held her head.

"Are you okay?"

"EH- yeah." Masami got up, "Sorry, Nee-san just got a bit dizzy." Masaru stared his sister in concern, "I'm fine, don't worry." Amaterasu jumped into Masami's arms. Masami petted Amaterasu trying to calm him down. "I'm okay," she whispered. Masaru took the tea and brought them to the guest.

* * *

**~*~ One wing Bird**

* * *

Turing the door sign to closed, Maname let out a yawn. Taking off her wig, Maname let her long hair drop down her back as she took out the color contacts, revealing her natural blue eyes.

"Otsukare-sama!"

"Otsukare-sama desu!" Maname bowed to the leaving employees and waved. Sweeping around and putting the chairs on to tables, Maname looked around seeing if there was other things she could do.

"Maname, Otsukare." She turned to Masami, "You can go home now. Thanks for helping." Masami told her.

"Y-yeah." Maname walked over to her, "Are you really okay, Nee-san?"

"I'm fine." Masami patted her head, "Don't worry, I'll be 100% by tomorrow!" She assured.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Masami smiled for Maname, "You should get home soon, Kaa-san's going to be worried."

"Yeah," Maname replied not convinced.

Walking to the changing room, Maname changed into a pair of jeans with a black shirt and her usual sports jacket, with her wristband on her left hand. Taking her bag, she walked to the front.

"I'll come again to help tomorrow,"

"Okay, thanks. Bye!"

Maname waved and smiled.

Walking home from the store, Maname walked through the crowd of people looking up at the sun setting sky. Her hands in her pocket, with her shoulder bag slung over her right shoulder. Letting out a deep sigh, she pulled back her bangs and looked down. But she came to a sudden stop feeling someone watching her.

Turning back, her eyes widened as her eyes focused on the tall figure staring at her. He stood far on the walkway above the road. His eyes hidden by his cap, his body slouched as he leaned on to the railing with a tennis bag over his shoulder. His blonde hair glowed in the sun.

Maname's fist clenched, "Aniki…" The figure smirked and stood up, walking away. "Ah-! Wait!" Maname ran past people and on to the crossway looking for that man. Looking around, she saw his nowhere in sight. "Che-!" She spatted and punched a light pole leaving a dent. "He got away…"

* * *

**~*~ One Wing Bird**

* * *

"Ne, ne! Sakuno, Sakuno! Check this out!" Tomoka took out her cellphone and showed Sakuno a picture of a boy. "Isn't this boy hot?!" Sakuno stared at the picture.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but he was at the café I passed by yesterday! So I took a picture! We should go there after school!"

"I thought you like Ryoma-kun, Tomo-chan?"

"Of course! Ryoma-sama is my prince after all!" Maname, Miki and Haruna walked down the hallways.

"Heh, so your sister's place is going to be doing a parfait fair soon?"

"Yeah, she's right now thinking of ideas, but…" Maname thought about Sunday, "Is she really okay?

"But?"

"Eh?"

"But what?"

"oh, she's just stuck on ideas." Maname told them.

"Suzuno-san! Tezuka-san! Miyanaga-san! Look!" Tomoka yelled running up to them and showed them the picture. "Isn't this boy hot?" Maname looked and remained calm on the outside, but her mouth dropped in her mind. For that picture was "her" but Masaru.

"Where did she get this picture?!" Her mind yelled.

"Ah, Blue Rose Café. You went there?" Haruna asked.

"No, I passed by, and couldn't help but notice this hot face!"

"Tomo-chan…" Miki and Maname stared at the photo. Miki only responded by turning to Maname, noticing the panic in her mind.

"Hm? Mana, did a kid like this work at your sister's place?" Haruna asked. The two stared at Haruna.

"I forgot,"

"Haruna-san doesn't know yet…"

"Oi~"

"EH- y-yeah, he's a good friend of mine…" Maname replied.

"Really?! Can you introduce me!?"

"Eh- well… I don't know, the shop is closed today…"

"Eh~ too bad!"

Maname walked to her class and sighed.

"Did something happen to Masami-san?" Miki asked.

"She nearly passed out yesterday, I think it's fatigue." Maname told her as they sat down in to their seats. "She seems really stressed…" Opening her notebook, she looked through her homework. "Ama is worried too."

"Amaterasu-san too?" Miki looked back at Maname, "Are you going over to help today?"

"Yeah, I'm helping with the parfait fair ideas. Do you want to come Miki?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, Nee-san really likes the way you critic food."

"I see, then I would be honored to come!"

Maname smiled at Miki, but the minute Miki faced away, her smile vanished.

* * *

_"Are you mad?" He asked. Maname stared at his back again with a serious look on her face._

_"Why are you in Tokyo?" She asked ignoring his first question._

_"What? Is it bad for me to come home?"_

_"I thought you threw away your home? You stated this wasn't your home." She replied coldly._

_"But, I was born here. It's still where I live-"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Why does it matter to you?" Maname's fist clenched as her expression darkened. "Anyways, you and Masato should already give up." He spoke. Her grip tightened._

_"Coward…" She muttered._

_"Hm?" Maname shot a glare at him. "What? I'm saying it for your own good-"_

_"You're a coward!" She yelled, "You're just running away like any coward! You're so blinded by your fear, you don't even know what's going a__round your surroundings!" He glanced back at her, but turned away._

_"Really? I see you doing the same thing. Always making excuses and running." Maname's eyes widened. "You can't even face your fears." Maname's eyes widened._

"Don't act like you know anything!" She yelled.

Everyone in the class turned to her in surprise. Maname opened to hers to realizie she was in middle of class when she yelled out.

"Ah-"

A sweat drop appeared. Suddenly, she was whacked behind the head with a book.

"Ita-"

"Maname…" She turned to Masamune glaring down at her, "You have some guts sleeping in my class." He muttered grabbing her head. Maname stared at him.

"Eh-"

"Go stand in the halls." Maname sighed and got up.

"Hai." She replied before walking out. As she left everyone whispered. Masamune watched her as she left without arguing back, the sighed.

"Alright, quiet down."

* * *

ONE-wing-BIRD

* * *

Tsubasa, Heisuke, Kazune and Maname sat around one desk that had one red button with a tense aura surrounding them. Everyone beside Maname stared at each other sharply. Their eyes sharpened at each other.

Suddenly, Kazune shot out smaking the button. A small ding rang.

"Minami-oba-san and Izumi-oji-san are twins." He stated.

"Ah-!"

"Damn it, Kazune! You took the one I was thinking about again!" Heisuke yelled. Maname sipped on her can of ice coffee and pressed the button.

"Mio and Kazune are twins."

"Ah!"

"Again!" Tsubasa sighed and tallied the points on to a piece of paper.

"Right now, Kazune is leading with 15 points. Man-chan with 13 points."

"What are you guys doing?" Kikumaru asked.

"Stating facts about our family that we can't believe." Heisuke stated.

"Heh, and you're having fun?"

"Yeah, it entertains us." Tsubasa replied tapping her pencil on the paper. Tsubasa looked up at Maname and saw the blank expression on her face. "Man-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You're strangely quiet today."

Heisuke laughed, "Don't worry, she's probably pouting about being kicked out of Masamune-aniki kicking her out of class for sleeping." He told her pulling on Maname's cheek.

"Betsuni," Maname replied bluntly, "I could care less about that."

"Hm?" Everyone stared at her, "Oi, are you really okay?" Heisuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Heisuke, don't bother Man-chan. If she doesn't want to talk about it, let her be!" Tsubasa scolded, "Mou, that's why Man-chan is easily annoyed with you!"

"Nani! I'm not annoying! Pecha-pai!"

"Ha?! That's sexual harassment!"

Maname paid absolutely no attention to her arguing cousins as she quietly sipped on her drink. She remained quiet in her seat.

"Hey, did you hear about the tennis player is in Tokyo right now?" Maname overheard.

"No? Who is it?"

"You don't know? He's the one who been playing pro level tournaments since he was 10!"

"Oh! Him! What was his name again? Um… oh! Yagami Masane."

The sound of the name stopped Tsubasa and Heisuke and their eyes widened. Kazune turned his head up.

"Masane?"

"He's back?"

"Oi, Maname, Masane's-" Heisuke turned to Maname and froze, "Hii-!" He squeaked seeing the dark expression on her face, her fist was clenched tightly around the can, it crushed the can spilling the remaining coffee inside. The tension around her made the air tight, and hard to breath. "K-Kazune! Maname's going to black mode!" Heisuke yelled using Kazune as a shield, "Do something!"

Suddenly, Maname bolted up from her seat making Heisuke jump. Her head down, with her bangs hiding her eyes, she sighed heavily.

"I'm going to get another drink," She said before walking out. Tsubasa stared at Maname as she left the room.

"What the…" Kazune pressed the button.

"Maname still gets mad when hearing Masane's name." he states.

* * *

Maname stood outside on the bridge near the outdoor basketball courts, gripping the railings as she looked down, her glared was sharp to kill.

_"Really? I see you doing the same thing. Always making excuses and running."_

The grip tightened, causing the metal railing to snap and crush in.

_"You can't even face your fears."_

**"Shut up!"** Maname yelled. **"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"** She screamed shaking her head, **"I'm not the git who left us five f*cking years ago! So don't talk like you know what the f*ck going on in my life!"** She barked pointing at the sky,** "Grow a pair and grow the f*ck up! I'm sick of you always acting like a coward, you git!"** She stomped her foot and looked up at the sky once more, **"IT'S YOUR F*CKING FAULT FOR NOT COMING HOME, SO DON'T ACT SO F*CKING HIGH AND MIGHTY, YOU F*CKING GIT!"**

Finally taking a breath after that mouthful, Maname put her hand by her side and kicked the wall of the bridge as hard as she could. She looked up and screamed again.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA!"

"Who is?" Maname looked down to Masamune who was staring at her with a dumbfounded look, "Are you done ruining school property?"

"Eh?" Maname looked down at the broken railing and the dent, "Ah-" he sighed and gestured her to come down. Maname nodded and walked down to her brother.

"Are you a bit calm?" Maname replied by nodding. Masamune handed her a can of coffee and sat down on the nearest bench. Looking up at Maname, he patted the seat beside him. Maname walked over and sat down, "So do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Maname looked down at her can coffee playing with the top, "I heard from Tsubasa you ran off hearing about Masane."

"I didn't run off," Maname leaned back and sighed, "I saw Aniki yesterday." She told him.

"You met with Masane?"

"I saw him and when he noticed I saw him he ran off." Maname opened her can and took a sip of coffee. Suddenly, her face darkened, "Ano yarou…" She growled, "Next time I see him, I'll make sure it's more that ribs he'll be breaking…"

"You're crushing your can," Masamune stated. Maname released her grip and took another sip. "Are you stressed or something?" Masamune asked, with his head being supported by his arm and his elbow on his knee.

"Betsuni,"

"Then why are you so aggravated?"

"…" Maname remained silent.

"Do you miss him?"

"Ha?! No way!" Maname replied shaking her head, "I'm sick of seeing him always full of himself." She spoke as her voice softened at the end. "That's why," She finished her coffee in gulps and stood up crushing the can, "Korosu! Zettai Korosu! The second I see him, it's a punch and a readjustments of his guts!" She states. Masamune sighed again and patted her head.

"Glaring will give you wrinkles," he told her taking the can, "And wouldn't girls normally write a angry letter or journal and get on with it?"

"That's only a form a weakness," Maname replied, "As a warrior, I will face my problems in person!"

"Warrior?" Masamune thought with a sweatdrop. Sighing again, he patted her head again. "You have other hobbies like playing guitar, sports, martial arts, write a hate song, shoot some hoops, beat up a statue or something." He tried to convince, "Or play violin like you use to." He told her, "It's been a while since I last her you play," Maname looked up at him, but immediately averted her gaze to the ground. Glancing at Maname, Masamune smiled and walked off leaving her to think.

Maname looked down at her hand thinking, until a voice spoke out.

"Ne, did you do this?" Maname turned to the midnight green hair boy with yellow eyes standing.

"Echizen…" She turned away, "What do you want now?" Ryoma smirked.

"I never heard someone use Git before." Maname glared with a irk mark. "What does it mean?"

Maname ignored him walking off, rubbing the back of her head. "Baka~" Maname muttered.

* * *

**(And Then…)**

* * *

"Bye, Haruna."

"Bye-bye, Miki, Mana!" Miki and Maname waved to their dear friend as she ran out of class to her afternoon club. Maname picked up her bag and got out of her seat.

"Let's go, Miki."

"Hai," The two headed out.

"Are you okay with club?"

"Hai, I'm excused for today."

"Okay…" Maname began thinking, "What kind of parfait do you think is a good idea?"

"Hm… what about the classicals? Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanila."

"Yeah, but I want to think of originals."

"Originality desu ka? Hm?" Maname stopped and looked up to the gates.

"A…ma?"

"Hm?" They sat the small white dog sitting, waiting for someone.

"Aww! Cute dog!"

"Who's dog?"

Maname hurried over to Amaterasu. "What are you doing here, Ama?" She asked. Amaterasu got up and barked once, "Hm?"

Amaterasu jumped into her arms and barked louder. Maname's eyes slightly widened. Amaterasu jumped down from Maname's arms and began running off. Maname turned to Miki.

"Sorry, Miki. I'll be heading first!"

"Ah- hai!" Maname started running off following the dog down the road as eyes of many followed her.

"What happened, Nee-san?" Amaterasu stopped in front of the small café scratching at the door. Maname caught up quickly and opened the door, "Nee-san?!" She looked around frantically calling her sister, "Masami-nee-san?" Amaterasu barked once and walk to the back of the counter. Maname followed and gasped finding her sister on the ground. "Nee-san!" She got down and shook her. "Nee-san? Nee-san?!"

The sound of the doorbell chimed, "Is everything okay?" Maname stood up and say Takayuki at the door.

"Rin-san!" He ran over to Maname and saw Masami.

"Masami!" He got down to help her, "Maname-chan, I'll carry her to her room, call a doctor."

"Hai." Maname took out her phone and quickly dialed the first doctor she knew.

Hatori closed the door letting Masami rest.

"How is she, Hato-nii?"

"She has a fever but she's fine, she just needs rest. She was stressed and suffering from insomnia." He told Maname. "Make sure she eats something and stay in bed for the next few days."

"Okay," Amaterasu whined in Maname's arms. "Thanks."

"Just make sure to take care of yourself too, I'm going back to work."

"Yeah."

"Make sure you take your medicine!"

"Hai~!" After Hatori left, Maname walked down.

"Is Masami-san okay?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest." Maname walked to the kitchen, "I'm going to make some Okayu."

"Oh, then Takayuki-san is in the kitchen making some already."

"Eh? Souka…" She took a seat on one of the tables. Miki sat across from her. "Okay!"

"Eh?"

Maname walked over to the counter and took the olive green notebook. "I guess we can help plan a bit." Takayuki entered the room and set down a tea tray.

"Then would you like to test some?"

* * *

"Ah-! Again! We lost to Kazune!" Heisuke cried out. Maname sat at her seat scribbling in her notebook.

"Originality, huh…?" Maname leaned back on to her chair, "Hm… our original roots…"

"What are you mumbling about, Man-chan?" Heisuke asked.

"Hm…" Maname sat up, "If it's England, tea is a big thing… so earl grey?"

"Ha?"

"Parfait fair." Kazune replied, "Maname is helping Masami-nee-san on parfait fair since Masami-nee-san passed out."

"Heh… Te- Eh?! Masami-san passed out?!"

"Heisuke, your voice is loud."

Kazune nodded, "So Rin-san and Maname is helping out."

"I see," Tsubasa supported her head with her hand, "Well at least she's not thinking of killing Masane…" Suddenly Maname bolted up causing her cousins to jump.

"Nee, what kind of parfait do you guys think is a good idea?"

"Wasabi parfait." They turned to Fuji.

"Wasabi? Seriously, Fuji?" Heisuke laughed.

"Yeah."

"Geh," Tsubasa made a sick face thinking about it, "Gross…"

"Oh, that might not be bad,"

"Eh?!" Everyone turned to Maname, "Seriously?"

"Maybe umeboshi or peppers are a good idea."

"GEH-!?" Tsubasa bolted up, "M-Maname, what about asking Manami-san?! I'm sure she has a lot of ideas!"

"Oh! That's right! Okaa-san might know a lot of good ideas. I can ask Obaa-chama," Maname replied. The three sighed in relief.

"Too close…" Tsubasa thought. She turned and watched Maname in deep thinking as she scribbled in to her notebook. Noticing her strange change in personality, she sighed.

* * *

Maname sat down looking at her notebook, "Hm… I can't get any ideas…" she sighed. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a bark. "Hm?" She looked up to Amaterasu, "Oh, Ama. What's up?" Amaterasu barked louder and turned his head to the side as if he was pouting. "What's with you?"

"He's saying 'You can't force yourself to forget something, it has to be let go by yourself,' Maname." Maname turned to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-nee-san…" She sat beside Maname.

"You seem to be forcing yourself too much, I know you have a better taste in food that Umeboshi parfait." Maname put her notebook to her side and sighed, "Did you meet Masane?"

"Yeah, or rather we saw each other and he left without a word to me." She leaned back on to her hands. "Just like he did, five years ago…"

"So? What are you mad about? Isn't it like him to be everywhere without staying?"

"I don't know…" Maname got up, "All I know is he's an idiot, stubborn, self-centered and over confident." She told Tsubasa, "It's all about himself to him." Tsubasa sighed.

"I wonder if that's true?" Tsubasa walked over to her, "Masane is impulsive and an idiot, but as his sister you should know better of him." She leaned over, "You shouldn't let anger and hate over take you, Maname. Don't forget what Hii-ojii-chan left you." She whispered. Maname turned to her in shock. Tsubasa smiled.

* * *

**X_Kanagawa – Rikkaidai Tennis Courts_X**

* * *

"Senpai, do you want a handicap?" Masato called out to his opponent.

"Yagami! Quit being arrogant!" Akaya yelled. Masato smirked under his mask.

"Hai, hai. No holding back then." Masato tossed the ball up and got ready to serve. Everyone's eyes were on him, until he was kicked forward hitting the dirt, falling face first.

"Masato, teme! I told you not to ignore my calls!" Maname yelled. Masato's eye twitched as he turned to his twin who was dressed in her Waiter uniform with her hair up and hidden by a wig.

"Omae…" He released a heavy sigh, "What are you wearing?"

"What does it look like? Clothes."

"No- I mean-"

"Anyway, I'm in a hurry." Maname pulled him up, "Do you still have it?"

"Ha? Have what?"

"You know what,"

"What?"

"It!"

"What is what?!" "It is it!"

The two yelled at each other ignoring the stares they were getting. After a few minutes, Maname groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose realizing the conversation was going nowhere.

"Masato, even though you are my brother, I will punch you." She mutters.

"Ha?! I have no idea what you're talking about! What is it?!"

"It is it!" Maname yelled again.

"Oi! Yagami, who is this brat-" Maname turned and threw a glare silencing the male. If looks could kill, the kid would have been dead.

"What do you want?" Maname turned to him.

"I'm talking about the thing I threw at you six month ago!" Masato's eyes slightly widened and he sighed.

"Oh, that? Fine."

"Oi! Yagami! What about my match?!" Akaya yelled.

"Wait a minute." Masato pointed to Akaya, "If you beat him in ten minutes, we can go get it." Maname sighed and took Masato's racket out of his hand.

"Fine." Maname stepped to the court.

~8~

"You're pissed aren't you?" Masato states at the two walked down the street.

"Really?"

"Did you meet him?"

"You knew?"

"It's all over the news," Maname looked away and sighed, "I'm taking that as a yes." Maname glared to the side.

The walk was silent rest of the way. Once they came to the Yagami estate, Masato walked to his room to get the item. Maname glanced around the place from the front entrance.

"Where are they?"

"Baa-chan's in England right now. Tou-san went to pick her up from Kindergarten."

"Aa, souka…" Maname leaned on to one side looking at the ground, "How is she?"

"She's doing well." Masato walked out of his room and handed her a large paper bag, "Here."

Maname took the bag, almost dropping it by the weight, "Uwa-! What's in this?"

"Don't worry, it's in there. It's some stuff Baa-chan told me to give to you."

"What?" Maname looked in and saw a large amount of clothing. "Uwa…"

Masato leaned on the wall, "So what's with the sudden motivation?" He asked.

"Eh?"

"I didn't really think you'll start playing again." Maname looked back at the bag.

"Betsuni… I'm going to compete or anything… tada…" Maname felt lost searching for her words, "I guess I was scolded…" She finally replied.

"Eh?" Maname looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for holding on to this," She turned to the door, "You should come to the café for once. Parfait fair is starting this Friday." Maname waved and walked off. Watching her leave, Masato sighed.

"What did you exactly say to her?" He asked to air.


	11. Chapter 11: For a cup of tea

**_Well! It's been a while I've updated! _**

**_Thank you to Loving-you-is-a-crime for the review! _**

**_And thank you to thoes who favorited and followed my story~!_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

**_-CTS_**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: For a cup of tea_**

I stared out the window not paying attention to what the teacher was teaching. Looking back in to the class, I looked down at my left with my head being held up with my arm with my elbow on the desk.

"Miyanaga." I looked up to the teacher.

"Hai?"

"Write the answers from last night homework." He told me.

"Ryoukai." Getting out of my seat, I took the chalk and wrote all the answers from last nights homework. The teacher's eyes widened at the full board. Setting the chalk down, I walked down to my seat and looked down at my notebook.

"Sasuga, Mana. Her blue eyes and blonde hair aren't for a show." I heard Haruna whistle.

The teacher nodded, "All correct."

Everyone let out at 'Wow's and 'Seriously'.

Sighing quietly, I looked out to the plain day.

* * *

_**Change of POV**_

* * *

Maname sat in the third year classroom reading through a tennis magazine. She stared at the photo of her father.

"Maybe I should have stayed to see him…" She thought, "And her…" She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kazune asked.

"Nothing…" She flipped the page, "When was the last time I talk to him face to face?" She let out another sigh. "Maybe since Masamune-Onii-chan got married…"

"Maname-chan, are you really okay?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yeah…" Maname closed the magazine and leaned on the desk. "Four years huh?" She released another sigh. "Anyway, I have to make more plans for parfait fair… it's this Saturday…" Maname began thinking about work.

"Hm?" Everyone stared at her. Suddenly, Maname's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and answered without looking at the ID.

"Moshi Moshi? Miyanaga-desu."

"Oh, Maname? It's me." Maname's eyes shot open wide and stood up.

"Otou- GYA-!" Maname stood up hitting her knee and dropped hitting her chin on the desk, "Ita-!" Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Hm? Are you okay?" The person on the other side of the line asked.

"Eh? Yeah… Gomen, Otou-san." Maname replied rubbing her chin.

"Otou-san?"

"Masaki-Oji-san is calling?"

Maname slowly got up and turned, "What's wrong? It's strange for you to call at this time."

"Eh? Well, I guess I just wanted to hear how you're doing."

Maname softly laughed, "I'm doing fine, how about you, Otou-san?"

"Pretty good," Maname smiled. "I heard from Masato you came to Kanagawa yesterday."

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Just to get something." She replied, she walked out of the classroom and leaned on the wall, "I… I'm thinking of playing violin again…" She told him.

"Eh?'

"Ah-! But It's not like I'm thinking of competing right!" She told him, "I'm just seeing how well I could play. Maybe I'll compete again a little later…" She told him with her voice softening.

Kikumaru stared at Maname in shock. "This is the first time I heard Maname talk like that."

"Really? She's always like that when it's Masaki-san." Heisuke told her.

"She wants to show her daddy her cute side." Tsubasa laughed.

"She plays violin?" Kawamura asked.

Tsubasa nodded and typed on to her phone and showed to the boys the screen. "Lydia Alice, Jane Campbell. A young violinist, champion. She won many concert competitions since she was seven. But last years Competition, she didn't even get in to the top three."

"Did something happen to make her quit?"

"I'm not really sure how, but she injured her wrist and still competed and injured it even more." Heisuke told them, "Then she just suddenly yelled out last December she was going to quit." They looked back to Maname.

"So why does she want to play now?"

Heisuke and Kazune shrugged.

"It's not easy to let go of yourself," Tsubasa said.

There was a laugh on the other side of the line.

"Hm?"

"No, sorry. I'm glad to see you're doing well." Maname looked down and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Of course!" She replied with a genuine smile.

"Ganbare yo."

"Yeah. You too, Otou-san."

"Aa, I'm going to go now."

"Yeah, bye-bye."

"Jya na." The line cut and Maname closed her phone with a smile still on her face.

The man with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes looked down at his phone and sighed in relief.

"How was she, Masaki-kun?" He turned to the women setting tea down on the table. Masaki walked over to her and wiped the ink smudges on her cheeks.

"She sounded energetic, Manami." Manami smiled softly.

"Of course, Maname-chan is always energetic all the time." She replied as the two intertwined their hands together, "Just like you." Masaki smiled back and embraced her.

"I think she gets her confidence from you,"

"Ara, is that so?" Manami wrapped her arms around him and looked up to him with a smile.

* * *

_**Time Skip!**_

* * *

Wiping the tables, I brought the dirty dishes to the counter. "Rin-san, dishes."

"Hai, domo." Rin took the plates and looked at me, "You seem happy today." I smiled

"A bit." I replied.

"Okay, then can you check the dishes from table nine."

"Table nine? Got it," I took a look at a seating chart and went to check the table. "Are you all set with these?" I asked.

"Yes," I took the plates and brought the plates to the counter.

"Here, Rin-san."

"Thanks." Looking around the room, I sighed.

"It's busy today."

"Yeah, it's going to be busier on Parfait Fair day."

"Yeah," I looked at the small stage with a grand piano on it. "If only Miki was here or Nee-san was better…"

"Kaichou will be fine on Parfait Fair day." There was a small bark from Ama. I smiled and nodded.

"Then I should roll up a sleeve or too." Rin put down a few plates.

"Ganbare yo, Order up."

"Hai!" I took the food and brought them to the customer. Cleaning another table, I looked out the sun setting sky through the window. Thoughts of my brother washed over my mind. I let out a sigh and clenched the towel tightly in my fist,"Ano yarou…"

I was snapped out of my thoughts with the door bells signaling another customer.

"Ah- Irashaimase," I walked to the door and bowed to the customer, "How many people?" I asked with a business smile.

"Pfft." I looked up to the honey brown hair male in his school uniform with everyone staring at him in confusion.

"Seven people." Oishi told me.

"I-I see, would it be okay if the tables are separated?" I asked keeping my calmness.

"Yes,"

"Then right this way." Ama bark and jumped on to the counters getting the menus for me, "Thanks, Ama." I took the menus and seated them quickly. "Should I get you started on drink?" I asked taking my notepad from my short apron pocket. I looked up to find them staring at me, "Eh- Ano… is there a problem?"

"Eh? No, just… have we met before?" Kikumaru spoke, causing Fuji to snicker again.

"Eh? Ano… saa?" I replied.

"Hm…"

"Eiji, you're making him uncomfortable," Oishi told him.

"But, I really think I've seen his face-"

"Ano, I'll give you time to think for your order," I bowed and walked to the counter, "Too close…"

"What? Friends from school?" Rin asked.

"Acquaintances," I sighed, "I'm glad I'm wearing a wig and eye contacts today. If I was a maid, it would have been embarrassing." I told him as I pulled on my bangs.

"You should really quit those contacts, they're not good for your eyes."

I sighed again. Rin put down a few plates.

"Here, orders from table 11. Can you bring them?"

"Ryoukai." I took a tray and brought the food over to the table.

"Ma-sa-ru!" I was suddenly embraced from behind causing me to jump. I looked back to see locks for black hair.

"N-Nee-san!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you for always helping!" She rubbed her face against mine.

"Ch-Chotto, you should still be resting," I scolded.

"I'm fine, mou~!" Masami told me still clinging on to me, "You really are cute!"

"Nee-san…"

"Da-te~ Masato never wears what I want him to!" She whined.

"Then be less forceful…"

"Ara? Did you say something?"

"Iie, nothing." I managed to pull out of my sister's arms, "I'm going to work, Nee-san. You should stay in bed."

"Eh~ No fun."

"Hatori ordered you to be in bed for another two days." I told her before walking off to get orders. Masami sighed and walked towards Rin.

"I see you changed your hair color, Masaru-kun." I looked up to Fuji and sighed.

"Ah, oh yeah." I replied.

Back in the beginning, I always wore black hair wigs when I disguised myself as a boy.

"I feel it's more natural this way,"

"Heh, but you still wear contacts…"

"EH-" I took out my notepad and cleared my throat, "Anyway, are you ready to order?"

"Ara, Shuusuke-kun!" Masami came over, "Long time no see!"

"You two, Masami-san."

"Is Yumiko-chan doing well?"

"Hai."

"Fuji, who is she?" Masami smiled.

"I'm Miyanaga Masami, the owner and manager of this café." She bowed forward, "Thank you for taking care of Maname."

"Oh! Maname-chan's Onee-chan!" Kikumaru yelled.

"Pin pon! Atari!" Masami smiled.

"Nee-san,"

"Hai, hai. I'll let you do your work." Masami walked back to Rin. I sighed and cleared my throat again.

"Are you ready to order?"

* * *

_**...And then!**_

* * *

"3 plates of tarako pasta, 3 plates of meat pasta, 4 plates of cheese gratin, 3 servings of beef stew, 2 omelet rice, 1 strawberry parfait, 2 strawberry cheesecake, 1 peach pie, 1 apple pie, 2 strawberry shortcake, 2 chocolate cake and 1 wasabi parfait, onegai shimasu." I looked up to Rin who stared at me with a dumbfounded look on his face with a sweatdrop.

"They're all going to eat that?"

"They can and will. Onegai shimasu, Rin-san." I handed him the two slips of paper.

"Hai, hai." Rin patted my head and walked to the kitchen.

"Domo." I turned and went to check on other tables.

"Masaru," I stopped and turned to Masami. "Sorry while you're working, but can you come to the market with me to get some wipe cream, milk and eggs?"

"I can go alone, Nee-san."

"Eh? But-"

"Leave it to me, Nee-san!" I told her with a smile.

My sister sighed in defeat, "Fine, be careful okay."

"I will." I took my wallet and headed out.

* * *

**_Narrator's POV_**

* * *

Watching her "brother" leave, Masami turned to Amaterasu.

"Ama, sorry but can you follow after Maname?" She whispered.

Amaterasu barked before running out the door. As the small, two tail dog ran down the road following after Maname. Seeing she was not too far from the store, Amaterasu barked to notify her presence. Maname stopped and looked back to Amaterasu.

"Oh, you're coming along?" Amaterasu replied with a bark. "Okay? Let's go."

* * *

"Uwa, there's a lot of pictures!" Kikumaru looked around the photo frames hanging on the café walls. He stopped at the photo near his table, "Ah, there's Maname-chan!" Everyone turned to the picture of young Maname in a cute maids dress with two boys dressed in the waiter uniform.

"Maid uniform?"

"Heh, she looks cute."

"Who are the boys beside to her?"

Masami looked up at the photo and smiled.

"That was taken when I first opened this café," She said as she approached them, "That was 2 years ago." She smiled, "Can you guess who the two are? I'm sure you met one of them already." Everyone stared at the frame.

"Hm… Oh, Masato-kun, and… the boy from before." Masami laughed lightly.

"That boy… was Maname." She said between laugh.

"Eh?" Everyone (Minus Fuji) turned to her, "Eh?!" Everyone's (minus Fuji) mouth dropped.

"U-Uso! Seriously?!"

"Yeah, Seriously."

"Why is she dressed like that?!"

Masami smiled, "She always dressed boyish as a child," She explained, "Mostly because of the influence of her other relatives."

"Relatives?"

"Yeah, like our Hii-Ojii-chan. He always was like 'Man or Woman, you will stand tall and proud! Have guts like fire,' or something like that to Maname."

"Nee-san, I'm back." They heard from the back. Amaterasu barked loudly.

"Hm? Did something happen?"

"Nee-san?"

"Ah-Okaeri," Masami ran to the back to greet her sister. "Mana- Kya!" All eyes went to the doorway to the back. "What happened to you?!"

"I'm fine-"

"You're not fine!"

"Nee-san, calm down-"

"Rin!" Rin sighed and put the order down on the counter before sighing deeply and walking to the room.

"Here," Maname spoke setting down a cup of coffee to the boys. They all turned to Maname who was still in her uniform, but slightly bandaged on her right hand, cheek and forehead, "Coffee on the house." She told them.

"Uwa-! What happened, Maname-chan." Maname looked back at Rin.

"Nee-san told them, didn't she?" She said with her face. Rin just nodded in response. Maname sighed.

"Well…"

* * *

**_~Few minutes back_**

* * *

Maname and Amaterasu walked down the busy and crowded streets. Maname sighed and rolled her shoulders thinking. Amaterasu looked up at her and barked once.

"Hm?" She looked down at him, "No, I'm just tired, that's all." Amaterasu let out a sigh, "Hm? What was that?" he looked to the side ignoring her. They stopped to the lights just turned green for the cars.

"Ah! My ball!" Maname's eyes widened to see a kid running after a soccer ball. And without hesitation, she stepped forwards and reached out to the kid.

* * *

"That's the story," Maname told them.

"And?"

"Hm?"

"Was the kid safe?"

"Yeah, he was safe with no injuries. I brought him back to his parents after that." Maname took the empty plates, "Well, enjoy your coffee, I'll be going back to work." She turned on her heel and headed towards the open kitchen counter. She put the plates down on the counter. As she walked away, they all stared at her as she worked.

"Wow." They all said.

* * *

_**7:30 P.M**_

* * *

"Otsukare!" I called out to the employees.

"Bye, Maname-chan."

"Bye!" I put up the last chairs and sighed. Taking off my wig, I ruffled out my hair and took out my contacts.

"Maname, you should go home now." Masami called out to me.

"I know, Nee-san." I walked to the back to get changed to my school uniform. Grabbing my bag, I walked to the front door, but stopped and turned back to Masami, "Oh, Nee-san."

"Hm? What?"

"Can I barrow Ama tomorrow?"

"Eh? Sure…" She looked down at the small white dog, "Why?"

* * *

_**...And at Rikkaidai!**_

* * *

"Oi, Yagami!" Akaya put his arm over Masato's shoulders.

"Can't you wait for your favorite senpais?"

"I never said anything about that, Kirihara-senpai, Niou-senpai."

"Eh?! Come on!"

"Yagami-kun, would you like to come eat out with us?" Yagyuu asked nicely.

"No, I'm good today," he shifted and bag. "I feel something horrible awaits ahead..."

"Eh? What-"

"Ah, finally you came out." They turned to Maname in her boy clothes. She jumped off the school walls and smirked, "Geez, you take forever, Masato."

Masato sighed, "You-"

"Ah! You!" Akaya yelled at Maname. "That brat from before! Thanks to you, my training was doubled!"

"Heh, really?" She plainly replied.

"Is that all?!"

"Anyway, Masato. Can you come over Saturday? Nee-san and I need help at the shop."

"I figured you were here for that reason," He muttered, "Sorry but-" Masato was cut off with something squishy pressed against his cheek. Maname deviously smirked with Amaterasu in her arms, as he pressed his paw against Masato's cheek.

"Oh, Ama, you work fast!" The corner of Masato's mouth twitched.

"Maname!" Maname jumped back holding up Amaterasu.

"Uwa, he got mad!" She laughed.

"The hell!"

"Contract complete!"

"Ha!"

"Well, see you Saturday-" Maname turned to run, but Masato grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. "Uwa-" Maname sighed, "Escape failed, Ama." Amaterasu barked.

"If you keep talking to dogs, you're going to lose your friends."

"Ah! How rude! Ama isn't a dog!"

Masato deeply sighed, "You-" Masato looked down at her hand and his eyes narrowed. Maname laughed at him. But suddenly a smirk grew on Masato's face.

"Fine, I'll come. On one condition."

"Eh?"

* * *

_**...And then...**_

* * *

"Why?" Maname muttered. She looked down at the white frills from the white apron and corset like design on the dress, with a large white ribbon tied on the back. Reaching up to the white maid cap on to her head, she dropped on to her knees, "Why did it come to this?!" Masato crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What are you sulking about? We have to get out on to the hall."

"W-wait! I'm not mentally prepared yet!" Maname cried. Masato deeply sighed and pulled her off the ground.

"Come on," He dragged her out to the hall.

"Wait!" She cried. Rin looked out the two kids and released a sigh seeing Masami's excited expression.

"Rin-san, one strawberry-choco parfait and honey wafer parfait, onegai-shimasu."

"Ryoukai."

"Masato, order up for table 13!"

"Hai."

"Maname, can you go get heavy cream from the store? We're almost out."

"Okay," Maname turned and headed out forgetting what she was wearing. Watching her leave, Masato sighed.

"Masato."

He turned to his sister who gave him a thumbs up with a grin.

Walking through the market, Maname shivered, "Maybe I should of brought a jacket," She rubbed her shoulders and froze in shock. Looking down, her eyes widened, _"Shimata! I forgot I was in my maid uniform!"_ And with that she ducked behind a stack of cans and glanced around, _"I can't let anyone from school see me like this. Not in public!"_ Maname made a quick exit paying for the cream and headed back to the café at top speed. Shutting the back door, Maname slid to the ground.

"How was your trip?" Maname looked up to see her brother smirking at her. The corner of her eye twitched.

"Masato… you knew and didn't stop me?!"

Masato snickered, "I didn't think you forgot."

"Liar!" Maname playfully hit his chest with her fist.

"Hey, you two, come out on to the hall. More guest are coming." Masami called out.

"Hai~!" Masato started pushing Maname to the hall, "Come on, we need to work, Mana."

Maname pouted and grabbed a tray, "Fine." As Maname stepped out to the hall she heard the door chime ring. "I'll get this." She ran to the front, "Irashaimase!" She greeted with her business smile.

"Oh, see?"

"Eh?" Maname looked at Ryoma and others and her mouth dropped. The tray in her hand dropped and clattered loudly. Masato looked up and sighed. He walked over to her.

"Oi, Mana?" He tapped her head, "What are you doing?" Maname stood frozen in her place, "Hm? Mana?" Masato waved his hand in front of her face, "Mana? Oi~! Can you hear me? Mana?"

"Is she okay?" Fuji asked. Masato deeply sighed.

"Heh, she'll be fine. She's just in a state of shock." Masato dragged her to the back and went to do his job. After 30 minutes, he saw Maname squatting, poking the wooden floor, "What are you doing?" Maname turned to him.

"Macchan, Maname will perform a seppuku," She pulled out a katana, "Please preform a kaishaku…"

"Oi," He muttered, "_Where did she get the katana_."

* * *

_**~*~ 7:30 p.m**_

* * *

"Tadaima~" Maname set her back down and pulled her shoes off. She heard Lucy barking playfully "Hm? Lucy?"

"Okaeri!" A high voice called out. Maname looked up and her eyes widened.


	12. Chapter 12: The Absolute Random Day!

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But here's the next chapter! I'll update chapter 13 soon too! It's all written, I just have to type it._**

**_Oh, and I put up two new fanfics._**

**_A shot of A smile -Heiwajima Shizuo fanfic_**

**_Heavenly nymph, Izanami and the Blue exorcist! -Okumura Rin fanfic!_**

**_Check them out if you want to!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-CTS TT^TT_**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: The absolute Random day!_**

Walking down the street on another warm school day, Maname released an long yawn. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, feeling a change of the wind. Looking down she saw the ground shake.

"Maname!" She heard in the distance.

"Hm?" She turned to see a cloud of dust coming closer towards her at a fast pace, "That's…" Maname put her hand out as the cloud hit her and grabbed on to a fist. The cloud suddenly dispersed and she stared in to a pair of brown eyes glaring at her.

"Ma-na-me," The voice trailed, "Long time no see!" Maname stared at the girl. She was at least the same height as her, but had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail by an red ribbons with bells, she wore the same green uniform as Maname. Maname's eyes widened.

"Kyou…" The girl smirked, "You're back…" She muttered with a dreaded voice.

"It's been too long, Maname! Why not play like the old times?" the girl name Kyou taunted. Maname released a deep sigh.

"Not interested," She turned and started heading to school.

"Oi!" Kyou stomped her foot, "What? Are you scared?" Maname eyes again and glanced back, "What?" Maname let out another sigh. Suddenly, there was a sound of wind quickly flying past Kyou. Before Kyou could even notice it, her hair fell out of it's pony tail. Kyou's eyes widened and she turned to Maname with a kick. Maname jumped back in time with Kyou's hair ribbon in her hair.

"If you're getting your hairpiece swiped by me, you still have a long way to go before you tell me I'm scared of you, KYO-U-chan."

"Maname…. You-"

"See ya at school!" Maname stepped forward and again vanished from her place.

"Ah! Maname! Wait!"

* * *

Tennis Courts

* * *

As always, the boys practice went on early morning. The freshmen practices their swings, the non regulars played small matches and the regulars trained under Inui's special menu. One this fine day, Oishi and Tezuka stood supervising since Ryuuzaki-sensei was out on a errand.

"Excuse me," Oishi turned to a tall (Atleast 15-17 centimeters taller) and slim boy with blond hair and emerald green eyes, obviously a foreigner. He wore long black pants with a matching jacket with a crest or emblem of some kind with black dress shoes, almost like a school uniform. Guessing from his looks, he was probably a lot older than the third years.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hai, I'm looking for a student here. Her name is Aime." His Japanese was perfect with no accent.

"Aime? Is that her last name?"

"No, first. I think she's a first year here."

Oishi thought about it, "Hm… how does she look like?"

"She should stand out a bit. She does have blonde hair and blue eyes. And she-"

'Maname!" they turned to see Maname running for Kyou. "Give back my hair piece!"

"What are you talking about? It's in your hair."

"Ha?!" Kyou reached up and felt the ribbon tied in to the side of her head. Maname smirked.

"Your senses are slow, Kyou." Kyou glared at her.

"You…" Kyou clenched her fist and stepped forward. Maname sighed and shrugged.

"Aime!" Maname's eyes widened and she turned to the boy. The emotion of joy and happiness spread out his face, "Long time on see, Aime!" Dropping her bag, Maname stepped forward.

"…thur…" Kyou heard her mumble.

"Hm? What? You know this guy, Maname?" Maname suddenly ran towards him.

"Arthur!" She squealed jumping in to his arms, "I can't believe it! It's really you!" She embraced him and looked up at him, "It's been too long!" She said with a smile, "You've gotten so tall!"

Arthur smiled and laughed, "Well, it has been three years." He patted her head, "You've gotten taller too. You use to be this tall the last time I saw you," He showed the height difference with his arms.

"You're Japanese improved a lot too!"

"Yeah! I studies so I can talk to you perfectly."

"heh, that's amazing! Last time you could only carry out simple conversations." Maname laughed, "And look at you now, all handsome and all grown."

"Aime too, you've became beautiful, I barely noticed you."

Maname blinked in surprise, but smiled and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Mou, you know how to flatter a girl." She laughed.

"Eh? I'm serious!" The two laughed. "Ma, toubun osewa ni nari masu. ()"

"Kochira koso." (Same here)

"Oi, who is this guy?" Kyou asked. Arthur turned to him and smiled.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Arthur Campbell, I'm Aime's relative."

"Heh~" Kyou walked around observing him, "You had relatives from England?"

"I told you before." She talked back.

"How's he related to you?"

"Eto… Grandmother's Brother's son's second eldest son." Maname explained.

"So your father's cousin's son?"

"Yeah."

"Then just say that."

"Sorry, I always wanted to say something like that."

"Ha? I don't get you at all."

Maname laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. Kyou groaned and commented on about her being annoying, causing a death glare match to stir. Arthur glanced around the place as if he was searching for someone.

* * *

Maname dropped on to her desk as smoke rose from her brain. "Finally it's break…" Maname groaned, "I hate math…" She muttered. Turning her head to the side, she stared in to the cloudless blue sky. Her thoughts suddenly flew out in to a deep trance. Her eyes narrowed and she looked down at the scribbles in her notebook, releasing an heavy sigh.

"Miyanaga-san, you have a visitor." The girl two seats in front of her called. She sat up and looked up to Kazune.

"Kazune-chan?" Kazune gestured to Maname to come over. Without a complain, Maname got up and walked to the door, "What's wrong?"

"There's someone I think you need to meet." The two headed down the hall to the second year classroom. Kazune opened the door and everyone turned to them, making Maname earn a glare by Arai.

"What is she doing here?" he hissed.

Kazune ignored him and gave Maname the look telling her to ignore him. Maname shrugged one shoulder telling him she was planning on it.

"Who was it you wanted me to meet?"

"Him." Kazune pointed to the short, white hair, purple eyed boy fidgeting in the back seat. Maname's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Emile!" The boy looked up at her and he got out of his seat embracing her suddenly.

**"Lydia!"** He yelled. Everyone in the room stared at the two in surprise. Maname looked at the slightly shaken boy.

**"W-what are you doing here?!"** She asked.

Before the boy could answer, Maname was pulled out of the embrace by Kazune. Emile stared at him with confusion.

"Kazune-chan…" Maname sighed.

* * *

**"Eh?! You came with Arthur!?"** Maname exclaimed. Emile nodded looking down as if he was being interrogated; The three of them were on the roof. While the two talked, Kazune sat on the ground playing with his baby panda. Maname crossed her arms and thought about the moment, **"How did you persuade your brothers?"**

**"Tim and Sven were rather reasonable and agreed quickly… but Derek and Thomas…"** Suddenly Emile's face darkened and he curled up in to a ball mumbling dark words.

"**Ah- Sorry, I didn't know it was that bad!"** Maname stopped him from suffering. **"They were that negative about you studying abroad? I expected that much from Thomas but not Derek."**

**"They were scary…"** Maname sighed and stared at the shaken boy.

**"Calm down, Emile,"** Maname patted his back as she instructed him to inhale and exhale. Suddenly, the roof door slammed open causing Emile to jump again and hide behind Maname. **"Emile…" **Maname sighed. She looked at Ryoma and Momoshiro "Echizen, Momoshiro-san?"

"Hm? Miyanaga? And… Miyanaga-senpai…"

"And transfer student." Ryoma blinked and looked at Emile.

"Who?"

"A friend." Maname replied.

Suddenly, Kazune got up and pulled Emile back. "Kazune-chan-" He ruffled Emile's hair and sighed. Emile looked up with a confused look.

**"Don't get too jumpy,"** He spoke in fluent English, **"Japan is a great country, and this school is full of very nice people. If you need help, just ask one of us. We will help."** Maname's eyes widened.

"When did you learn this much English, Kazune-chan?" Kazune looked at Maname.

"Right, Maname?" Maname couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Aa, well said." She looked at Emile, **"We'll all help you, Emile." **Emile looked at Maname and nodded.

* * *

~*~After school

* * *

The school bell rang and Maname quickly gathered her things, "Maname I'll be heading to the basketball court first," Masamune told her.

"Ryoukai, I'll be there soon." Maname called out. Grabbing her bag, she turned to Miki and Haruna. "Jya, see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye, Mana."

"Bye-bye, Maname-chan." Maname waved to her friends and headed out. Walking to the girls changing room, she got changed in black and white basketball shorts with a matching jacket. After getting changed, she grabbed her water bottle rushing out and she bumped in to another causing her water bottle to drop.

"Ah- Sumimasen." She looked up at Inui, "Inui-san."

"No, sorry about that, Miyanaga." Maname picked up the black and white water bottle.

"No, I'm at fault." She bowed and hurried to the basketball court. Watching her leave, Inui picked up the water bottle on the ground containing his Inui juice and headed to tennis practice.

* * *

Dribbling the ball, Maname glanced side to side for any openings. Closing one eye, she began calculating her steps and visioning her movements. After a few seconds later, she stepped to the right catching the blocker of side and quickly went around him by the left.

"Ah- damn!" Stopping, Maname jumped and shot the ball in to the hoop, receiving the point.

"Yes!" Masamune blew the whistle.

"Defense, don't let your guard down!"

"Hai!"

"Maname, go in to break."

"Ryoukai." Maname walked to the bench to wipe her sweat and to get a drink of her 'delicious' vegetable juice that everyone loves (Note the sarcasm), She took a gulp of it and raised an eye, "What is this?" She wiped off some yellowish liquid from her mouth.

* * *

Tennis was intense as matches between regulars went on. Of course, the loser receives Inui's special juice. The ball past, hitting the final point in the match between Momoshiro and Kikumaru.

"Yoshia!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Che~ I lost, nya." Suddenly, Kikumaru's ease disappeared as Inui approached him with the water bottle and glass cup. Inui squeezed in a thick black liquid in to the cup causing Kikumaru twitch and cringed, feeling that he seen that drank before.

"Hm? This isn't my drink." He looked to the side and saw the name Miyanaga written on the bottle. "Oh, this is Miyanaga-"

"YADAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kikumaru ran and hid behind Oishi, "I am not drinking that!" He yelled pointing to the drink he once faced death with. "Ever!"

The others stared at the drink and shivered at the color, "What's in that thing?" Momoshiro whispered to Echizen.

"Saa."

"It's really delicious." Fuji replied. Everyone stared at him with a sweat drop.

"Wait, if Inui-senpai has that, that means Miyanaga drank his…" Some sighed in relief that they were spared from Inui's deadly drink.

Inui pushed up his glasses and sighed, "Too bad, I wanted you to try my new Extra Ultimate Supreme Inui Juice, It can't be helped, we'll have to use this for now."

"Yada!" Kikumaru cried. Inui turned to give him the drink, but stopped feeling someone tug on his pants.

"Hm?" He looked around, but saw no one close to him. Then there was a tug again. He looked down to the small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring right at him. She wore the black and white sports jacket which seemed a bit too big for her since it covered up to her knees. She lifted the same color water bottle to Inui.

"Hm," She muttered. Inui took the water bottle, but kept staring at her. At this point, the whole tennis team had their eyes on the mysterious little girl. Inui gave the girl her water bottle. The girl took it in to her small hand and nodded.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Mana dayo." The girl responded.

"AH!" Kikumaru finally yelled and picked her up. "Inui! What did you do to Maname-chan!" He asked waving her around. Finally everyone began panicking.

"EH?!"

"Seriously?!"

"She does look like her…" Inui pushed his glasses up again.

"I didn't put in anything strange." He scribbled something into his notebook, "Ii data."

"This is no time to take data! Return to normal!" Kikumaru yelled.

"Eiji! Put her down! You're scaring her!" Oishi yelled. Kikumaru immediately put her down and she ran. But tripped on a tennis ball and fell face first on the hard cement.

"Ah!" Almost everyone yelled. The girl sat up rubbing the red mark on her forehead and began crying. Everyone froze in their place not knowing what to do.

"Ah! Calm down!"

"Don't cry!" Oishi tried to calm her down, "Are you okay?"

Fuji kneeled down to the girl and patted her head. The girl immediately stopped crying and looked up at Fuji.

"Shuu-chan…" Fuji smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The girl shook her head 'no' and put her hand out. Fuji got up and helped her up. She embraced his leg and hid behind him. He patted her head, trying to sooth the pain.

"What should we do?" Oishi asked, "We have to get her back today."

"You should bring her to Masamune-san." Fuji suggested.

"What are we supposes to tell him?" Fuji shrugged.

"Tezuka! Do something!" Kikumaru yelled.

Tezuka cleared his throat, "Inui, 50 laps."

"That won't do anything!" The girl looked up and caught eyes with Tezuka. Flinching in fear, she hid further behind Fuji and shut her eyes.

"Mou! What are we going to do?!" "This is bad!" "Inui!" "Everyone calm down!"

The girl tugged on Fuji's pants, "Hm?" He squat down to her, "What's wrong?" She leaned forward and whispered to his ears. Fuji nodded and picked her up. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom,"

"O-okay, Fuji." Everyone watched the two leave. Once they were gone, they began to think.

"What are we going to do?!" Kikumaru asked.

"Eiji, calm down."

"But, isn't it bad if she doesn't go home today?"

"Inui, 70 laps."

"That's not going to do anything!"

"Maname-chan!"

"What?!" They all jumped and turned to Maname. "What are you all screaming about for?" She asked all irritated.

"MANAME-CHAN!" Kikumaru embraced her, "You're back to normal!" He looked around, "When and how did you turn back to normal? Where's Fuji?"

"What are you saying?" She asked with a sweat drop.

"Eh?"

"I came here because I heard you yelling from the basketball courts."

"Eh, b-but, that little girl-"

"Hm? Oh-"

"Ah! Onee-chan!" They all turned to the girl running towards Maname.

"Ah, if you run you'll trip, Mana-" The girl embraced Maname by her legs and looked up with a smile. Maname couldn't help but smile at the girl. She picked her up, "Mou, where did you go, Manane? I was worried."

"Shuu-chan brought me to the bathroom!"

"Really," She turned to Fuji, "Sorry about that, Shuu-chan."

"I don't mind, Maname-chan." He responded.

"Who is she?!" Kikumaru asked. The girl turned to Kikumaru.

"Mana dayo! Kanagawa kara kita no!" (I'm mana, I came from Kanagawa *A way a child would talk) The girl told him.

"Miyanaga Manane, my younger sister." Maname explained, "She just moved in with my mom and I yesterday." Manane leaned into Maname and smiled.

"Heh~ you had a younger sister- wait! Fuji! You knew this the whole time didn't you?!"

"I was unsure, because I'm sure Manane-chan isn't blonde." Maname laughed.

"It's a wig, She was at Nee-san's." Manane tugged on her hair and took off the blonde hair wig revealing her black hair resembling her mother's hair.

"Heh, how old is she?"

"She just turned six last month." Manane tugged on Maname's shirt, "Hm? What?"

"I want to watch tennis,"

"Eh?"

"Heh, she likes tennis?"

"Yeah, she did live with Otou-san." Manane looked up at the team.

"You're strong, but you're not strong like Papa." She said suddenly.

"Eh?" Manane looked around observing each regular. Then she whispered something to Maname.

"Eh? Really?" Manane nodded.

"Yeah."

"Eh? What? What? Can you tell me?" Kikumaru asked. Manane looked at Maname who just gave her a nod. Maname set her down and let her scribble faces of each regular on the ground.

"Momo-san and Kawa-san has high power, but due to that, they lack agility and accuracy." She explained, "Eiji-san has flexibility and agility, but lacks power and he needs to work on his arm muscles. Shuu-chan and Inui needs to work on their arms strength too. Hebi-san's has a good balance of power and control, but it might be good to improve him stamina." Manane tapped the ground and began scribbling a few letters on to the ground, "Oishi-san needs to work on his footwork a bit. Chibi-tan needs to have higher stamina, older and taller players can use that as an advantage." She turned to the side, "_It wouldn't hurt to grow a few centimeters_…" She turned to Tezuka and flinched again. She hid behind Maname in fear.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Maname squat down and Manane whispered into her ear, "Eh- Ano… If Tezu-san's arm heals, he'll probably be stronger than Masato and Maru…" Maname turned to Manane with a sweat drop, "Ato, you're face is scarier than Gen-san." Everyone snickered at the last comment.

"Thirty laps later, everyone." Tezuka looked down at Manane, but she just looked at him in fear and hid behind Maname.

"Uwa! How did you know all that, Manane-chan?" Kikumaru asked.

"I saw matches and if I see anyone's body, I basically know their strength and weaknesses."

Everyone looked at her surprised, "To grasp statistics by seeing the physical body."

"Ii data."

"Wow!" Kikumaru looked at the drawing, they were marked in ranking order of strength. "Nee, where would Maname-chan be?" Manane looked at him and thought about it. Then she took a stick and dragged a line to the end of the tennis court.

"Onee-chan! This is Papa!"

"Hai, hai." Manane ran back and scribbled 'Mato' and 'Maru' on to the ground a few meters away from the regulars with a few centimeters between the two names. Taking a few steps back, she wrote down Maname's name down.

"I think it's here."

"You think?"

"Onee-chan's statistics always changes when she plays and she never played seriously against Onii-chan."

"Heh…"

"But…"

"But?" Manane looked at Maname.

"Hm? What?" Manane shook her head and ran to Maname's side, embracing her again. Maname gave a soft smile and patted her head.

* * *

Maname and Manane walked home together holding hands with her cousins. As they walked, Manane looked up to Maname and tugged on her sleeve. Maname turned her attention to her.

"Hm? What?"

"Aren't you going to sing?"

"Eh-?!"

"Mama sang to me on the way home from the kindergarten." She told her.

"Eh- I can if you want me to." Manane's face brightened and she nodded her head. "Then what do you want me to sing?"

"The lullaby! The one you sang last night!" Maname let another soft smile slip.

"Okay," She took a deep breath.

_Umi yo hate wa doko doko he,_

_ Tsudzuiteru no ano kuni he?_

_Namima ukabu, chiisai fune,_

_ Yurari yurari nagasarete,_

_ Umi nomu kou, shiranu kuni,_

_ Shiranami tsurete kiete tta._

_Umi yo hate ni nani mieru?_

_ Kawaii kimi no warota hoho._

Maname looked down and saw Manane's happy face and took another deep breath

_Yama yo koete doko doko he,_

_Tsudzuiteru no ano kuni he?_

_Haru wa usumomo natsu wa gunjou_

_Kurenai-iro ni somaru aki_

_Masshiro no fuyu utsukushi yama_

_Kisetsu wa kakete kawari yuku_

_Yama yo soko ni ite okure_

_Kawarazu kimi ni mieru you ni_

"Uwa!" Maname froze and turned to the shocked and surprised looks on the Regulars faces.

"When did they get there?"

"Sugoi, Maname-chan! Where did you learn to sing like that?!" Kikumaru asked.

"She always sings!" Manane told them, "When she goes to the hospital, she always sings for the kids there!"

"You do?!"

"Eh- time to time." She responded.

"Then sing another song!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Please,"

"No."

"Eh~!" Maname sighed.

"They're asking nicely, Onee-chan. You should sing once more." Maname's eyes widened and she turned to a girl with long purple hair and matching purple eyes. She wore a white, short sleeve blouse and a long blue skirt with flats. She seemed to be the same age as Maname.

"Matsuri." She faced her, "You came back too?" The girl smiled.

"Yeah! I came back, Onee-chan."

"Was it today you guys were moving in too?"

"Yeah, Otou-san is home with Manami-san. She wanted us to go shopping, so let's go!" Matsuri kept a smile as she spoke.

"Sure, but." Maname smiled and put her hand out.

"Hm? What?" Matsuri asked innocently.

"Matsuri."

Matsuri smiled back and took an out white stuffed animal bunny. Everyone stared at it strangely. It had one ear that seemed to be fixed by a kid, with a cut on its stomach that was sewn back to look like a scar. And for some reason, it had a black eye patch over its right eye.

"What is that?" Momoshiro asked.

"Is that Miyanaga's?"

"Ahaha, no way.'

"Give it back!"

"Eh?" Everyone watched at Maname run to grab the bunny, but Matsuri stepped back dodging.

"Matsuri!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you have this."

"Matsuri…"

Kyou let out a loud laugh, "I can't believe you still keep that thing, Maname!" She laughed.

"Urusai!"

Maname stood in a stance ready to strike. Matsuri just smiled. Maname stepped forward.

"Mou, you shouldn't result to violence, Maname." Maname stopped and looked to the owner of the voice. The boy stood behind Matsuri. He was a bit thin, but taller than Maname by a bit. He had blue eyes and blonde hair like Maname. Maname's eyes widened.

"Masaru…"


	13. Chapter 13: THe blooming Smile

**_Hey guys, it's been a while!_**

**_Sorry! I've been busy with school work and XC..._**

**_Well, this might be a strange chapter! I'll update quicker._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_-CTS TT-TT_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: The Blooming Smile_**

_"Third place, Asakura Kiyomi, Second Place, Lilian Ulrics, First place, Lydia Campbell!"_

_The crowd clapped as the top three were handed with their trophy. The 12-years-old Maname looked in to the crowd seeing her mother and brothers smiling at me. Smiling back, she waved back holding her first place trophy in her hand._

_"I can't believe this!"_

_"No matter how hard we try, we can't beat her!"_

_"She pisses me off. Just because she has the money."_

_"If only she would quit." _

_Her eyes widened as she stood behind the door listening to the other violinist talking._

_"She should just die…"_

* * *

"Masaru…" Maname stood shocked at the boy standing in front of her. Her eyes wide; for it seemed like he was the only one standing around her.

"Ah! Maru-nii-chan!" Manane ran to the boy and embraced him, "It's Maru-onii-chan!"

"Masaru!"

"Masaru-chan!"

"Hey, Luke!" The other relatives surrounded the boy.

"What are you doing out here?!" Heisuke asked.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Tsubasa questioned.

"I was discharged today."

"Really?! That great!" Arthur told him.

"Omedetou," Kazune said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Oi, why are you all silent, Man-chan? Are you that shocked to see your other twin?" Heisuke asked with a grin, but Maname stood frozen in her place. Everyone stared at her curiously. Suddenly, Maname picked up her bag and turned.

"I-" Before she could even say a word, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sorry, I want to talk to Maname privately." Masaru told everyone. "I'm going to take her for a while."

"Go ahead, she is your sister." Heisuke told him.

Masaru gave everyone a soft smile, "Arigatou, I'll talk to you guys later!" Masaru ran off pulling Maname along.

"Ah- M-Masaru!" Maname called out, but Masaru just ignored her.

Running down the road, Maname stared at the back of her brother. "Why?" She asked herself, "Why is Masaru here?"

After running for what seemed like hours (Actually 15 minutes) the two stopped at the street tennis courts. Maname looked around the place.

"What are we doing here, Masaru?" Masaru walked to a tennis bag on the bench and took out two rackets. "Masaru-"

"Think fast!" Masaru threw one of the rackets at Maname. Maname quickly grabbed the racket by the handle. Masaru smiled at his sister, "Good reflexes."

"What are we doing here?" Maname asked.

"What does it look like? We're going to play tennis!" He told her with a smile.

"Eh? W-what? Are you okay? You just got discharged-" Masaru laughed and took out two tennis balls from his bag.

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine."

Masaru threw one of the balls to her, "Here, you serve." Maname sighed knowing there was no way out of this. Walking to her side of her of the court, she looked up to Masaru. He gave her a smile and nodded, telling her he was ready. Maname threw the ball up and served. Masaru stepped forward and returned the ball easily.

"Come on, I know you can play better than that!"

Maname swung her racket and kept an eye on his movements and actions. Masaru let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll start playing seriously." Masaru made a quick side step and pulled his arm back, "Miyanaga style: tanpopo." He swung his racket causing the ball to fly up above Maname.

"Chance ball?" People watching around commented. More and more people gathered around the court. Maname stepped forward waiting for the ball to come. The ball hit the ground, but it didn't immediately come off the ground.

"What?" The ball shot up in to Maname's racket causing it to fly out of her hand. Maname's eyes widened, and looked down at her shaking hand, "Tanpopo… where did he learn wind techniques?" She picked up her racket and knocked on the net.

"Come on, Maname. Is that all you got?" Maname caught another ball and served again. Masaru made a quick return and ran to the net, "No good! You can't beat me like that, Maname." Maname looked away from the ball and saw the smile on Masaru's smile.

"Che-" Maname hit the ball, but it flew up in to a chance ball, "Ah- damn-!" Masaru jumped up and smashed the ball earing another point for him.

"Mou, try to have more fun, Maname." Maname remained in her poker face state and sighed.

"You're style is rather shoddy, Lydia." Maname looked up and turned to the 'almighty' king of Hyotei and his lackeys sat in the bleachers. Maname's eyes narrowed and she stood up straight.

"Atobe Keigo…" She sighed, "Not you too." She pulled back her bangs and let out a deep sigh, "Annoying with idiots." She muttered.

"Ah- Maname…" Masaru sighed.

"Arn? Do you have something to say, Lydia?" Maname glanced at Atobe.

"How many times do I have to screw in to your brain, my name is Miyanaga Maname." She spatted, "Che, annoying."

"Ah- Maname, let's continue-"

"Pushing your feeling to the back of your head isn't going to help, Lydia," Maname slightly flinched and glanced at Atobe. Letting out a small huff, she walked to the bags and put down the racket.

"Maname?"

"I'm going home." Maname picked up her bags and started heading down the steps.

"Maname!" Masaru bowed quickly to Atobe and gathered his stuff quickly, going after Maname. Jumping down the steps he caught up to her. "Maname, where are you going?"

"Home."

"That the opposite way." Maname didn't respond to him. Masaru grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." Maname clenched her fist and pulled out of his grasp.

"I didn't ask for help." She spatted before running off, leaving Masaru speechless.

* * *

~*~ NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

* * *

"Today, we have a new student joining us." Masamune announced to the class. "Sa, introduce yourself." Masaru wrote his name down on to the board and turned to the class.

"Konichiwa, Miyanaga Masaru desu. I was hospitalized early march and finally discharged yesterday. I'm a bit behind, but yoroshiku onegai shimasu." He greeted bowing to the class. Girls of the class giggled and chatted on how cute he looked. Masaru looked up to Maname, but she avoided looking at him. A small frown appeared on his face.

"Any questions for him?" Immediately, the girls raised their hands.

"Do you have a favorite sport?"

"I like tennis." He responded.

"Then are you interested in joining the tennis team?"

"Iie, due to my condition, I have daily checkups and I really don't have the time."

"Then do you have hobbies?" Another girl asked.

"Hai, I love to draw and play the piano." Some of the girls squealed at that.

"Any more questions?" Masamune asked. More girls were raising hand, after a few more questions, Masamune sighed, "Okay, then sit behind Morita, Miyanaga."

"Hai." Masaru took his seat in the back. He glanced at Maname's seat and sighed.

When break came, Masaru tried to talk to Maname, but she was gone from her seat when he looked back to her. Sighing deeply, he looked down at his desk.

"Masaru," He looked up to Masamune, "Hey."

"Nii-san." Masamune took a seat beside him.

"How is school?"

"It's fun. Your lesson was really easy to understand."

"That's good." Masamune ruffled his brother's head. Then brought out the matter, "Did you and Maname fight?"

* * *

"EH! Triplets!?" Kikumaru yelled loudly catching the attention of everyone of class 3-B. "Maname-chan is actually a triplet?!" Kikumaru asked. The regulars (Minus Fuji and Tezuka) stared at Maname's cousins in shock. Tsubasa and Heisuke nodded.

"You went to Masami-nee-san's café, right?" Kikumaru nodded, "Then, you should have seen the photo of Maname, Masaru and Masato." Kikumaru thought about it.

"Oh! The one that was closest to our table!"

"Yeah." Tsubasa sat up. "The boy on the right is Masato, the one on the left was Masaru."

"Heh, I always thought Masaru was someone she made up. She was called that at the café."

"Oh, that? Maa, I don't really know the reason for that, Maname just started using Masaru's name after he got hospitalized." Heisuke told them.

"Why was he hospitalized?" Oishi asked.

"Ano, that's because he has a weak body and heart. His condition got worse in the beginning of the spring and was hospitalized." Matsuri explained.

"Is he and Maname-chan on bad terms?" Tsubasa and Heisuke glanced at each other for a second.

"No, it's not like that… I think." Kyou spoke up.

"Hm? Why is Maname so uneasy around him?"

"Maname feels responsible…" Everyone jumped at the sudden voice joining in to their conversation. Tsubasa looked up at Kazune.

"Kazu…"

"Kazune, when did you get there?" Kazune looked around the room and shook his head. "Oi-"

"What do you mean Maname feels responsible?" Tsubasa asked. Kazune looked at the two.

"Maname always feels responsible." He told them before leaving them. Everyone had a confused look on their face as they watched the monotone boy leave the room.

"What does he mean?"

"Does she feel responsible for Masaru-kun being hospitalized?" The Miyanagas turned to the group.

"Knowing Maname, probably." Tsubasa said. She looked up at the ceiling. "Masaru was the one always making Maname smile so easily when she cried. But, she couldn't do the same."

* * *

~*~ Maname's POV Music Room

* * *

Sitting on the piano chair, I tapped on the G note repetitively. Glancing to the black case I retrieved that say by my side, I deeply sighed.

Although I told my father I was going to start playing again, I don't know where to start again.

I opened the folder holding old music sheets.

"I… what was I aiming for?" I closed the folder and sighed, "Why did I start violin?" Closing my eyes, I remembered the bitter memories. I opened my eyes, "I'm a coward."

"Hm? Why?" I jumped and looked up to Echizen.

"Echizen?" He walked over to me and sat next to me on a stool, "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

He shrugged. I groaned, "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Yada." The corner of my eyes twitched, but I kept my head down.

"Geez," Echizen took a look at the violin and took it out of the case, "Ah-! That's an original model from Italy from the 16th century!" I sputtered, "That's an antique-"

"Heh, it's that old? Can you play?" I stopped and shook my head.

"Not now."

"Why?" I looked to the side.

"I-" Suddenly, a painful screech came out causing me to jump. I looked up to see Echizen pressing the strings with the bow.

"Uwa, it's hard-"

"Chotto! What are you-" He began playing the painful squeaks and screeches. "Stop! Stop!" I grabbed his arms stopping him from playing, "You're pressing on the string too hard! You're hurting the instrument!" I scolded, "Ato, this is an old violin, you have to hold it with care-" My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth. Echizen had a surprised look on his face, "Sorry."

"It's the first I seen you so passionate about something." He put the violin down and saw on the stool, "if you're so passionate about it, why did you give it up?"

"EH- why do you know that?"

"I heard from your cousins." He looked at me, "Why did you quit?"

I took the violin and placed it back in to its case. "I forgot my reason to play…" I told him.

"Ha?"

* * *

**_1 years ago_**

* * *

_ "AH~ no use! She's probably cheating."_

_"She's so annoying, acting all like a goody goody."_

_"She pisses me off that she's smiling." _

_"Nee, I have a plan."_

_Maname looked up to the group of girls laughing and whispering. Looking down at her hands, she took a deep breath._

_"Lydia Campbell, Lilian Ulrics, please head to the stage."_

_Maname go up and gulped, "Hai!"_

_"Coming." The two walked down the hall and headed towards the stage. Holding her violin case close to her, Maname took a deep breath. Lilian smirked and leaned over to Maname._

_"Hey, Lydia." Maname glanced back to her, "Be careful to not trip."_

_"Eh-"_

**_Thud_**

* * *

"I fell down a set a stairs before my performance and even forced myself play with a broken wrist…" I swung my legs back and forth, "And lost and failed to meet everyone's expectations in the end."

"Then why did you quit?"

"Eh?"

"Get back up, you're always telling others to have a back bone. Why can't you go prove those girls then?"

"You're getting the wrong idea," I retorted, "If I aiming for that, I would have done that once my wrist healed." She told him, "That's not what I want." I heard him sigh, but he sat to listen, "When I first started violin, I played so the people who listen can enjoy what I play for them. But, once I started competing, the pressure of winning and everyone's expectation just lost me…" I looked down at my hand, "Eventually, all I could see was winning…"

"What's wrong with that?" Echizen pushed on the subject, "You should always play wanting to win."

"That's only going to be for my benefit. Music is different that sports!"

"Then quit." He said, "If you're going to beat yourself over, then you should quit." After that, I remained silent.

* * *

Sitting on the ledge of the wooded fence of the usual place, I looked up to the view of the town. The sun setting sky glowed, as the rays of the sun reflected on the windows throughout the town.

"My, My, What do we have here?" My eyes widened and turned back to the girl who stood behind me. And her existence sent out annoyance to me. My eyes narrowed and I got up to leave. But I was stopped by her, "How rude to pass your senior, Ms. Lydia-" I threw a glare at her.

"Piss off, Lilian."

"Wait!" The girl grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Show some respect to you senior, Commoner!" She grabbed the front of my shirt and sneered. My eyes showed no emotions as they remained blank.

"Can you let go of my shirt?" I asked, "You're wrinkling it."

"What-" Sighing, I pulled myself back. Fixing my shirt, I attempted to walk away again.

"Wait!" She grabbed the violin out of my hand.

"Ah- oi-!" the girls friends grabbed me.

"If you're not competing." She walked to the edge of the fenced area. "You won't be needing this!" She threw it over the fence.

"Yamerou!" I yelled. Pulling out of the grasp, I ran. The girl turned to face me, but I didn't care about her. Stepping on to the fence, I jumped and stretched my arm out for the violin.

"Am I an idiot?" I asked myself, "Why am I trying so hard? Why-"

_"It's for Masaru!"_ My eyes widened.

_"Mana will play for Masaru!" _

Instantly, I grasped the handle of the case and pulled it close to me.

_"So please smile, Masaru..." _

Shutting my eyes, I kept the violin close.

"... Masaru..." I whispered, "Sorry."

_"Mana!"_

_'Maname!"_

"Who?" Weakly opening my eyes, I saw Masaru and Masato hovering over me.

"Maname!"

"Mana!"

"Maru... Macchan?"

"Are you okay?" Masaru asked.

"What were you thinking jumping down form there?!" Masato yelled. "are you an idiot?!" Staring at the two, I could only let out a small giggle like an idiot. The corner of Masato's eye twitched and he hit me on the head.

"Ou-"

"Masato!" I held my head baring the pain. "Maname, are you okay?" Masaru patted my head softly.

"Ah-" I looked around, "My violin."

"It's okay, it's right here." Masaru showed me the case, "It's safe." Maname let out a sigh in relief.

"That's good-" Masato whack the back of her head. "Ita-!"

"Ah- Masato…"

"You idiot! Jumping from a high place!"

"I wasn't going to let the violin hit the ground!"

"Maa, Maa, you two. Let's bring Maname to the hospital first." Masaru cut in. Masato sighed and kneeled in front of me.

"Hm?"

"Hurry up and get on."

I shook my head and got up on my own, "I can walk- uwa!" Masato carried me on his back.

"Just stay quiet and listen." He told me. "Masaru, let's get going." I leaned on him with my arms around his neck.

"Hai." Masaru walked beside us holding the violin.

Looking down, I sighed, "Masaru, Macchan…"

"What?" Then my stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry…"

"Ha?" Masato glanced back at me, but Masaru smiled and laughed. Sighing, Masato looked forward and said, "Kaa-san is getting dinner ready, so just wait till we get home. Tou-san will be there too." My eyes widened, but a smile softly appeared on my face.

"Yeah."

* * *

~*~ Sunday 2:43 p.m. Park

* * *

[Pachelbe's Canon in D major]

As the soft melody played out through the park, Masato and Masaru sat on the steps of the stair listening to Maname play with a gentle and warm expression. The music flowed fluidly through the air putting people listening at peace and tranquility.

Listening with his eyes closed, Masato had his head supported with his arm.

"Masato!" Opening one eye, he glanced to Maname with her hands on her hips. "Were you sleeping just now?"

Letting out a yawn, he leaned back on the steps, "Betsuni." Maname narrowed her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Masaru clapped his hands and smiled.

"That was beautiful, Maname." He complimented, "Nee? Masato?" Maname glanced at Masato slightly shuffling. Getting up from the steps, Masato patted her head.

"It was amazing." He told her, "It was nice to hear you play with your soul again." Maname's eyes widened and a rush of emotions bursted through her. Another warm and soft smile bloomed on her face.

"Yatta."


	14. Chapter 14: To Pass time

**_Chapter 14: To Pass time_**

"Ma-sa-to!" Maname yelled seeing her brother at the tennis court helping Ryuuzaki out again.

"Hm?" Masato turned and was suddenly embraced by her.

"Here, hugs!" She said with a smile. Everyone stared at her strangely or in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with her today?" They all asked. They knew she would never hug someone with a sweet smile and a high and cute voice.

The corner of Masato's eye twitched as she clung on to him.

"Oi, Maname…"

"What?" She asked still in her sweet voice.

"You're stressed, aren't you?" Maname's smiled grew.

"Yeah!" She responded with a glowing aura around her. A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Max level…" He looked to the side, "Seriously…?"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Sighing, Masato patted her head.

"I'm worried…"

"What the hell was that?" Momoshiro asked a bit terrified of Maname's personality change.

"She was like that in the morning," Ryoma replied.

"Is she sick?" Masaru sighed as Fuji just laughed.

"Fuji-senpai, it's not hilarious." He told him.

"I know, but it's nice to see her all cheery for once."

"What's wrong with her?" Kikumaru asked.

Masaru sat up, "That's a cycle…"

"Hm? What cycle?" Kikumaru asked.

"Maname cycle." Masaru told them, "It's a cycle that occurs every 30 days." He explained, "Maname's stress level rises as time pass and becomes something unbelievable, but it's going to get worst as time comes."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, the cycle will end soon." He got up, "Oh, Masato. Did you give them the tickets?"

"I was going to give them the tickets now."

"Hm? Nani-nani?" Masato handed the regulars tickets

"Otou-san gave us free admission tickets to a recreation sport center in Tokyo. I was going to give them to the tennis team at my school but they all had plans. So here." He gave them each tickets.

"Uwa, seriously?"

"Yeah, the three of us were planning on going tomorrow."

"I'm going. I have time."

"Sounds fun. Why not?"

"Yeah. What about you, Tezuka?"

"Hm. Why not?"

"Then let's meet up at the center after lunch?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Then see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

~Next day

* * *

As planned, the regulars made it to the Recreation center after lunch. There were very few people and many sports were being offered.

"Uwa! It's amazing!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Yeah! This place is huge!" Echizen looked around.

"Hm…"

"Where's Miyanaga and Yagami?"

"Right here." Everyone jumped and turned to Masato with his mask on.

"Masato-kun…"

"You're wearing a mask today too?"

"Yeah." Masato stood up, "Maname and the others are at the tennis court." He gestured them over. The group nodded and followed the masked boy.

"Nee, Masato-kun." Kikumaru asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you wear a mask all the time?"

"I don't wear it every day. I only wear it to school and the outside besides home." They all stared at him with sweat drops.

"Never mind…"

After a few minutes, they heard soft laughs and giggles at the tennis courts outsides.

"Manane! Are you ready?" Masaru called out from one side of the court.

"Yeah!" Manane stood holding a small racket.

"Okay." Masaru threw the ball up and served. Manane stepped forward and returned the ball to her brother. "Nice." Masaru swung his racket letting the ball volley to the back of the court. Manane stood looking at the ball in the air. She turned and watched the ball land on the ground.

"Ou-"

"Out!" The two turned to Masato, "Almost, Masaru." Masaru sighed and shrugged.

"I'm no good at volleys." He laughed. Masaru bowed to everyone, "Hello, Minna-san."

"Hey, Masaru-kun."

"Oi, where's Maname?"

"Eh?" Masaru looked around, "She should be around here…"

Momoshiro saw the blonde hair girl sleeping underneath a tree.

"She's over here!" He called out to the boys as he walked over to her, "I'll wake her-"

"Momoshiro-senpai, wait!"

"Momoshiro-san, I should warn you-" Masato began.

"Eh-" Suddenly, in a swift second, Momoshiro found himself on the ground with one arm on his back and the other pulled back. "Ge- OW! OW! WHAT THE-?!"

Everyone stared at Maname in shock.

"Maname!"

"See?"

"Masato!" Masaru yelled. Laughing a bit, Masaru and Masato ran to his aid and got their sister off of him.

"Sumimasen, senpai." Masaru apologized immediately, "Maname is- well- ahahaha."

"Are you okay, Momo-senpai?" Echizen asked.

"Y-yeah… what was that about?" Momoshiro asked rubbing his wrist

"Her defense system."

"Defense system?!"

"Hai…" Masaru sighed, "If anyone she isn't close to comes close to her while she's sleeping, she has an instinct to attack."

"Why?"

"Due to the bullying in the past, she took up martial arts at our grandparent's dojo and you can figure out the rest." Masato told them. Everyone took a few steps back from Maname.

"Uh…" Maname shifted and sat up yawning, "That was a good nap…" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oi, weren't you sleeping since six last night?"

"Yeah." Masato lightly tapped her head with a chop and sighed.

"Yoshi, let's play tennis-"

"Wait, I need to finish my game with Maname." Masaru told him.

"Mana wants to play with Onee-chan too!" Manane jumped in to Maname's arms and turned to Masaru and Masato giving them a look of a puppy. The two stared at her and sighed.

"Fine, Manane gets to play against Maname first."

"Yay!" Manane took Maname's hand, "Onee-chan, let's play!"

"Sure." The two headed to the court.

Masaru laughed, "Oh, well." Masato got up and pulled out his phone, "Who are you calling?"

"Tou-san, he should be here soon." Masato replied, "Oh- Tou-san, where are you?" There was a mumbling heard on the other line, "Ha? You can't come?"

"Sorry, something suddenly came up!"

"OI…"

"I'll make it up to you guys next week."

"You should make it up to Maname the most."

"Okay… can you tell her I'm sorry-"

"Hai, hai." Masato hung up and sighed. "Tou-san got busy."

Masaru nodded, "It can't be helped."

"Che, what is he doing?"

* * *

~Masaki's side

* * *

Closing his phone, Masaki let out a sigh and looked up to the clear blue sky.

"Make sure you don't make his wait," He heard Nanako called out to her uncle.

"I know; I heard you the first time, Nanako-chan." looking up he turned to the man dress up like a monk with a magazine in his hands. "Geez, who's here now-"

"You haven't changed, Nanjirou."

Echizen Nanjirou looked up to the half English man sitting near the tennis courts.

"Masaki? Oh, it's you. What brings you here?"

"You're the one who wanted to talk!"

"Eh? Seriously?" Masaki sighed.

"Hey! Be grateful! I took out my time with my kids to see you!"

Nanjirou sat near the bell and pulled out anotehr magazine. "Hm…" Masaki sighed and shook his head in dissapointment. "What? You know you want to read this too."

"No! I only look at Manami!"

Nanjirou raised an eye and sat up, "Geez, such a prude. Learn to live freely a bit."

"I already free enough if I'm still carrying on with my tennis career." Nanjirou looked up at him.

"How's that going?"

"Pretty well." Masaki smiled, "But, I live blindly due to that." He looked down at the ground, "I'm really a failure as a father."

"I see where your younger kids took after you."

"At least they got the parts beside tennis."

* * *

~*~ Back at the Recreation Center

* * *

Maname stepped to swing, but a sudden chill down her spine caused her to freeze in place. The ball past her.

"Yatta! Mana got a point!" Manane cheered but sneezed right after.

"What the…"

"Onee-chan, I need a tissue."

"Hai, hai."

On the other courts, Masato and Masaru suddenly sneezed in sync and looked up at each other in confusion.

The four looked down.

"I'm taking a break," Masaru first said.

"Me too."

"Onii-chan!" Manane ran to Masato, "Mana got a point from Onee-chan!"

"Ho? Good for you." Masato picked her up and walked to the bench.

"Where's Maname?"

"Masa-Onii-chan came so she's playing basketball now."

"Eh?"

* * *

~*~ Masaki's Side

* * *

"You lazy ass!" The two grown man took their conversation on to the tennis court. Each one not letting a point go.

"At least my kid doesn't look like a yankee!" Nanjiro states.

"Maname does not! She's adorable just like Manami!" Masaki yelled, "At least she shows her emotions and cute!"

"At least I don't obsess over only one kid!"

"I do not!"

"You've been talking about your second eldest daughter for the last fifteen minutes!" Nanjiro growled.

Masaki smirked and hit the ball earning his first point, "Yes!"

Nanjiro glared and served, but this time with a wicked plan, "You know, my son is in her same class, he might fall for her-" Masaki's movement froze as the ball went right past him.

"Noooo! Never will I give my daughter away to your son!"

* * *

~*~ Recreation Center

* * *

At the basketball court, Maname wiped the sweat off her face and watched her brother as he dribbled the ball. She closed her right eye and imaged his movements.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, "I have to wait for the right time…"

Masamune smirked at the look on her face, "She's in full concentration. Time to step it up a bit." Masamune stepped forward and Maname went to block, but Masamune made a quick turn. Maname smirked and stepped to the left blocking him again. Masamune eyed her movements, "Good reflex, but." Masamune jumped and put his arms up to shoot.

"I won't let you!" Maname jumped up and raised her hand to block, but Masamune smirked. He got down without making the shot. Maname's eyes widened, "Damn it!" Masamune jumped and shot in to the hoop, winning the game. Maname got down and looked up at her brother. "Ah!" She threw her arms up, "I thought I could get at least one shot from Onii-chan!" She sighed.

Masamune laughed and patted her head, "Maa, I'll praise you for your efforts, but you have a long way to go."

Maname puffed her cheeks, "Mou!"

In the distance, the tennis team watched Maname and Masamune talk.

"She lost?"

"Yeah," Masaru pointed to the score board, "She didn't get a point."

"Uwa… and she's sweating a lot…"

"Papa kakoii!" Takuma yelled. He ran to Masamune and Maname, "You were awesome!"

"Takkun… was I awesome?" Maname asked pointing to herself.

"Yeah, but Papa was cooler!" Maname dropped on to her knees in despair.

"Miyanaga-sensei! Miyanaga!" Maname got up and turned to the group.

"When did they get there?"

Masato threw a towel and water bottle at her. "Otsukare."

She sighed, "Mu~" She got up and pointed to Masamune, "Yoshi, tennis is next!"

"Hai, hai."

"Takkun too!"

Manane took Takuma's hand, "Then Mana will teach you!" The two headed to the courts.

"Oi, don't run."

* * *

The tennis members watched as Maname played against Masamune.

"Heh, Miyanaga-sensei is doing pretty good."

"Maa, he is the first born." Masaru told them. He watched Maname play and saw her movements were quicker.

"It's interesting," Inui spoke with his notebook open.

"What is, Inui?" Kikumaru asked.

"Miyanaga's personality changes from when's she's in school and when she's with her family."

Masaru laughed, "Maa, she's not very open to people." He told them, "Although she doesn't show it, Maname is always cautious around people she meets."

"Does that have to do with her past?" Masaru's eyes narrowed.

"Mainly, yeah." He leaned against his hands, "Maname is always afraid of getting hurt, and she found it easy to shut things out."

"Game and Match! Won by Masamune." Maname was on the ground in complete despair.

"I lost to Onii-chan… in tennis…"

She looked up at her brother and got up with a sigh of defeat, "Mou, I can't beat any of the guys in my family."

"That's not true," Masaru told her.

"Then name one time I beaten any guy in our family." Masaru stared at her not being able to recall a single moment. Maname turned away and walked to the corner sulking and scribbling on the ground.

"Ma-Maname…"

"It's okay, I know…" She mumbled, "I never got a point from Otou-san in tennis, then there's Onii-chan in basketball, Kazumi-oji-san is soccer, Shiki-nii-chan in kendo, But I could beat Hei-chan in kendo…"

"Hai, hai, hai, I got it, Maname. Gomen ne…"

"Miyanaga," Masaru and Maname both turned to Echizen.

"What?" They both asked.

Echizen pointed to Maname, "The girl."

"How rude," Maname got up, "What?"

"Play a match with me." Maname stared at him and sighed.

"Pass," she declined.

"Eh?" There was a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"I'm all sweaty and tired. I'm going in to break." She turned to walk out of the tennis court, but Echizen smirked.

"So you're scared?" Maname stopped and glanced at him. Releasing a heavy sigh, Maname turned to him.

"Fine, Chibi-chan." Maname smirked, "One match."

* * *

"Game and Match, Won By Miyanaga!" Ryoma took deep breaths as sweat dropped down his face. Maname walked over to Ryoma and put her hand out.

"Not bad, Chibi-chan." She told him, "But, 'Mada Mada Dane," She winked.

Ryoma pulled his cap down and shook her head. Maname smiled and turned.

"Macchan! Masaru! I'm going to get something to drink!" Ryoma watched her walk away and turned.

"Hmph."

"What's wrong, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nothing, Momo-senpai."

* * *

Maname took the can of tomato juice and gulped down half the can in seconds. "Ah~" She smiled, not bothering to wipe the tomato juice dripping on the corner of her mouth. "This is much better than Onii-chan's veggie juice." She talked to herself.

"It's unlady like to talk to yourself," Her smile dropped at the voice, "It makes you look like a lunatic, Lydia." Maname turned the Hyotei Captain, Atobe with his team.

"Oh, Kei-chan." She wiped her mouth, "And it's Miyanaga Maname." She remained for the ump-teenth time. "Well, I don't expect you to remember that though." She took another sip of her tomato juice. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"I came here with my siblings and the tennis team of my school."

"Ahn~ so you've made up with your brother."

"Ma~ne."

"Then what about a match?"

"Pass, maybe next time."

"Come on, don't tell me you're-" There was a small push at Atobe's legs. The two looked down to see Takuma looking up at him with his cute teal eyes.

"No means no!" he yelled, "No bothering Onee-tan!" Takuma put his arms out and pouted. Maname smiled and got down Takuma.

"Takkun~ Thanks~" She hugged him and smiled.

"Stay away from Maname-onee-tan, Meteor Baron!"

"Eh?" Maname looked up at Atobe, then her nephew and broke out in to a laugh. "What is it, Lydia?"

"That was a good one, Takkun." Maname ruffled Takuma's head and ceased her laughter, "Maa, I'm going to head back to my group. See you around, Kei-chan." She waved and walked back to the group.

Back at the tennis courts, Masato played against Fuji, while Masaru played against Oishi. Everyone around the tennis court, stood and watched in awe. Maname looked around the crowd to finder her older brother.

"There's a lot of people." Takuma stated in excitement.

"Yeah," Maname held his hand, "Stay close to me."

"Maname!" She turned to see her brother waving at her.

"Onii-chan." She walked over to him, "What is all this?"

"They just started surrounding the place when the regulars started matches."

Maname watched the games going on, "They seem to be having fun."

* * *

Masaki's Side.

* * *

"Is that all you got? And you call yourself the King!"

"Oh? And you haven't rusted?!"

In the distance, Nanako and Rinko watched the two still continue their match and yell at each other.

"They seem to be having fun, Oba-sama."

"Yes…"

"Old man!"

"Shut up!" Sweatdrop appeared behind their heads as two grown men fought like kids.

In the distance, hearing their voices from the window of her house, Manami sighed.

"They haven't changes…"


	15. Chapter 15: AN

**Hey Guys!**

**So I have some new... I'm rewriting this story, but I'm still going to continue it...**

**The Rewrite is going to be call,**

**"Lost Tears and Wind"**

**I'm sorry if my story was stupid and boring, But I hope you will continue to read it.**

**Thank you!**

** .Storm**


End file.
